The Creation of the Team
by PhantomRed
Summary: {Crossover} Yusai's journey in finding his memories brought him to a point where he cannot turn back. He and his friends enter the underworld. They will meet devils, fallen angels and the future harem king. But somethings does not always appear what they truly are. A great force will rise that they must face that will change their future.{ Book 3}
1. Chapter 1

Hello this will be my third fanfiction continued from the second book. It will be a crossover involving multiple characters of other series but only two from each and just the characters and nothing else (Don't own the characters expect OC). The story will be different. This Issei will be powerful and will have new abilities. I will try to get his pervy side right but will sometimes be smart. Hope you enjoy...(NOTE this will have a lot of crossovers but will be in the regular section since I don't know which anime to pair this off but just know that this is a crossover)

 **The Raging Dragon**

 **Inside Issei's Mind**

 _Asia! Asia! (Holding his head)(Flashback: Asia disappearing right in front of him)...that bastard! He must pay…(darkness was surrounding Issei)...aaaaaaaahhhhh…ASIA!_

 **Outside his Mind**

"Rrrrroooaaaar" said Issei. He was in his juggernaut mode. He is on a rampage. Destroying anything in his path. He is blinded by rage and anger. He could not tell who he is fighting. Asia was taken from him when her abductor kidnapped her and killed her. Ria's, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba saw the whole thing. They felt rage built up inside them but Issei felt more. His body started to glow red. His balance breaker was active. It told Ria's to get out but she didn't then Issei went to his balance breaker form but then was surround with orbs saying something then Issei entered juggernaut drive which made him bigger and more destructive. He was unable to control it. It destroyed the whole building they were in. He was able to get revenge for Asia's death but he is out of control. Rias and everyone tried to stop him but his power was so great. Then a lady appeared wearing a dark violet cloak with a hood on just showing her mouth. She then chanted spells toward Issei which made darkness surround him then enter him. That just made Issei bigger stronger and full of rage. His wings came out and started to destroy everything around him. Ria's kept on screaming at him with tears falling.

"ISSEI!...PLEASE COME BACK!" screamed Ria's. She was on the ground, sitting on her legs. She used to much power. Akeno with beside her.

"ISSEI...ITS ALRIGHT SHE'S SAFE" said Akeno screaming at him with tears falling. She was with Asia who they were able to save from near death in a different dimension by the help from Vali.

"ISSEI PLEASE STOP...IM OK" screamed Asia through her tears. She felt horrible causing Issei so much pain and turning him to a monster.

Kiba and Koneko tried to fight him but Issei was stronger. They were no match for him. They were bleeding and wasted a lot of energy.

"Dammit...Issei wake up" said Kiba.

"Cmon...Issei snap out of it!" Said Koneko.

Issei did not listen and kept on causing explosions from the skies.

"He can't hear you" said a female voice. Then everyone turned to the women. She was smiling. Ria's saw her and saw her do something to Issei. She was furious and red energy started to surround her. Her red hair started to rise. Her eyes were dead set to kill.

"Hang in there, devil princess...are you going to waste your power on me or save your precious friend but I doubt you can" said the women.

"Why" said Kiba glaring at her. She smiled.

"Because he is consumed by the darkness within him and now is going to control him and turn him to a beast...that way I could use him" said the women.

"I know you..(glaring at her with murderous eyes)..you were that women we met in that game we were stuck in...Sapphire"said Akeno.

"Wait you met her Akeno" said Koneko.

"Ya, when me, Ria's and Issei were missing we were trapped in a game world and we met her...she did this last time to the guy that saved Issei...Yusai was his name..she tried to make him be a vessel of darkness and bring back the dark lord but she failed and she is doing it (clenching her fist) ...to Issei" said Akeno. Energy started to cover around her.

"Oh so you remembered...well I didn't fail but I'm not doing the same thing I did to Yusai...you can say that your friend...Issei is a pawn for something greater" said Sapphire. When Ria's heard that Issei was a pawn to her, she snapped. Her energy grew and everyone felt her destructive power.

"Don't call him that…(glaring at her)..he isn't your pawn...he's mine!" Said Ria's. Then she blasted her red energy at her. She was able to summon a shield. She was able to stop it.

"You can't stop him….he's lost in darkness...so you should give up" said Sapphire.

"NEVER!" Said everyone. They all started to stand and were ready to face Issei. Sapphire smiled.

"Ahaha(laughed)..you think you can stop him...go ahead..he will kill you" said Sapphire. They ignored her. Kiba summoned his holy sword and began to charge towards Issei who is flying. Koneko followed. Akeno and Ria's summoned their wings and followed them. Sapphire was standing their looking at them charge at Issei.

"Such children..I wonder when he will start it" said Sapphire.

 **?**

Six people were falling. Their eyes were closed. They are surrounded by a stream of darkness.

 **Yusai's Mind**

 _(He was laying on a floor in a room with flames. His eyes opened)._

" _So what took you so long to wake up human" said a deep voice._

 _(Yusai was slowly getting up)_

 _Not you again..(looking at the figure covered by flames)..why am I here._

" _Seems like you were knocked out"_

 _Maybe but it doesn't explain why am I here_

" _Hmmm must be because this is place is the only safe place inside you"_

 _What are you talking about…_

" _Of course you don't know...have you felt the dark energy growing inside of you"_

 _Ya but I thought that's because I'm surrounded by darkness and keep absorbing it._

" _It's true you are absorbing it but you should know that you already had the darkness inside you"_

 _What are in talking about..(glaring at the figure)_

" _Remember when your parents die..darkness entered inside of you..and you were thrown to a portal which during that time I was being transferred somewhere else but then I got stuck inside of you"_

 _So you accidentally got inside of me_

" _Yes and I had something important to go to but then you blocked my path and made me enter you"_

 _Well then sorry to interfere with your plans but now you're stuck with me_

" _That's true but you should know the darkness inside of you from that day on, manifested itself inside you"_

 _So you're telling me it has a form_

" _Seems like you're not a dumb human that I thought you were"_

 _Talk(glaring at the figure)..I don't need to hear your jokes since you know more about my past than anyone_

" _You are interesting human..hmmm...the darkness still hasn't fully formed but since you started to absorb dark energy, it's feeding on it and the more darkness you gather inside you, the bigger it grows and becomes something you can't handle and will take control of you"_

 _Really then(closed his eyes then opened them)..so I can die_

" _Are you afraid"_

 _No, I've come so far and I'm almost have all my memories...if this thing wants to take control of me...it must challenge me_

" _Ahahah(laughed the figure)...Do you hear what you are saying boy"_

 _Ya I do...and should I presume that since you're inside of me you can offer me power_

" _Yes, you are right I can but I don't have to"_

 _(Grinned)...well then seems like I have to fight you until you give me your power_

" _Ahahahahah (laugh)...you think you, a human can defeat me...you don't have the strength"_

 _Really I will prove you wrong (his right hand started to glow)_

" _Hmm...Well then are fight will have to wait since you're going soon" (a light was coming from behind Yusai)_

 _(His right hand went back to normal)... OK then_

" _But I should leave you with this...you are not human"_

 _(Yusai's eyes widen but then smiled)...we'll that's something interesting to know...see ya later.(the light shined covering the room)._

 **?**

Yusai opened his eyes and saw everyone eyes starting to open. Then he felt wind coming up. His eyes widen. He sensed something. Then he reached Kira she had a confused expression by this.

"Everyone hang on to each!" Yelled Yusai. Each one was paired up. Kirito with Asuna and Ichigo with Orihime. They hold on to each other. They were falling from the sky. Wind was hitting their face. They got out if the clouds. Then their eyes widen. They saw something red go on a rampage. Yusai's sensed something about the red figure.

"Kira can you fly" said Yusai.

"im not sure"

"But didn't you become a devil and have wings"

"Ya but I don't know….(Yusai throw her Kirito and Asuna direction)...What!, why the hell"

"Sorry, I need you to fly them down,(looked at Ichigo)..goes for you too, bring Orihime safely down" said Yusai then started to glide through the air, away from them.

"Wait what about!….."yelled Kira.

"I'm going to save a friend" said Yusai with a smile then headed straight to the red figure.

"Friend" said Kira.

"Uh Kira can you please...help us" said Asuna holding Kirito tightly.

"Oh ha sorry" said Kira then devil wings appeared. She then grabbed them.

"Alright hold on this is my first time so.." Said Kira. Then she started d to fly. Ichigo was already flying with Orihime who had a blush. Kira was proud with her self.

"Alright let's go to that idiot" said Kira. They all nodded and headed in his direction.

Yusai was closer to the figure and can tell it's a red dragon suit armor.

"Aaah" said Yusai in pain. His right hand was burning. His marking glowed.

"Hmm". Then Yusai sensed other figures. They were all injured but kept on fighting. Yusai then disappeared. A huge wave of fire started to even between the red dragon and the other figures. They were confused on what just happen.

"Who did that" said Kiba in confusion.

"I don't know" said Koneko.

"Fire" said Akeno.

The fire was burning brightly between them. Then they saw a figure in the flames. The flames slowly wait away. It showed some features the figure has. He was wearing a red blazer and black jeans. His hair colour is black. The flames then disappeared.

"It's seems like you are having a hard time control your dragon..(walking to red dragon)... Well then why not I take it for myself" said Yusai.

"What who are…" said Kiba but then Yusai punched his gut making him fall to his knees. Yusai then stared at everyone and then at Ria's who was clenching her mouth.

"Seems like you need help…(turned around facing the dragon)..since you helped Kira for saving me...I plan on getting Issei back but you need to not interfere" said Yusai began to walk. His right hand started to glow.

"Barrier" said Yusai and a barrier had been formed around Yusai and Issei.

"Wait you're going to do this alone" said Akeno. Yusai ignored her kept on walking. Kira and the others made it to where everyone was. Then was shocked.

"Uh seems like we are in trouble" said Kirito. Kira then looked at Yusai who was walking near that red dragon. She began to run near him but was blocked by the barrier.

"What...hi Yusai...(bang..bang)(Kira banged the barrier)...what are you doing!" said Kira. He stopped and looked at her.

"Just going to see a friend…you should take care of them" said Yusai and began to walk.

"What!...alone!" Yelled Kira. She was angry and pissed off then turned around. "Orihime, please help them" said Kira. Orihime nodded and began to use her power to heal one at a time. She went to Kiba who was most hurt and he was covered by orange light and then Orihime then raised her hands and then began to heal him.

Yusai was getting closer and closer to Issei. His hair was covering his eyes. They were closed. Issei saw him coming.

"Roooooooaaaaar". Energy was released. Everyone felt it and then looked at the battle that was about to happen.

Issei then began to charge at Yusai. Yusai then opened his eyes. They changed to sharingan. He saw Issei coming then (Smashed!)..the ground causing rocks to pop out. Issei ran into it but Yusai was gone.

Then turned its head and saw Yusai with his right hand glowing.

"Chidori" said Yusai. Then began to run towards Issei. Yusai saw him coming so fast but jumped over him then smashed his chidori on him. Then separated from him.

"Rooooaaaar" screamed issei then fired beams at Yusai. Yusai began to dodge them but each one was getting close. Then sensed Issei above him. (EXPLOSION) Issei created a huge blasted sending huge which waves. Smoke was created from it. Then saw Yusai came out from it and was holding his zanpacktou.

"Seems like I have to boost my power" said Yusai smiling.

Kira and the others were watching them.

"We can't let him do this alone..(phzzz)..dammit this barrier can't break" said Ichigo using his sword to break it.

"We need to believe he can do this" said Asuna.

"That's true but that thing did not even get affected by his Chidori" said Kirito.

" _Yusai"_ thought Kira clenching her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Wings**

Yusai was facing off with Issei. Issei has the upper hand. He kept charging at Yusai and he can barely even dodge him because of his size. " _Dammit… Can't he just stop"_ thought Yusai. Issei then appeared in front of him and sent him flying. He then catches up to him and slammed him to the ground.

"Urgh" said Yusai in pain.

"YUSAI!" screamed Kira.

Yusai was slowly getting up. Wiping the blood from his mouth. He was smiling. Then he swiped his hand to his face. A hollow mask appeared.

"Bankai" said Yusai. Then he was wearing a black robe with tares at the bottom and red along the Reims.

"What is that" said Koneko looking at Yusai.

"I can sense his power...its dark" said Akeno. They all can feel his energy.

Yusai then stared at Issei who is above him. Then disappeared and reappeared behind him. He was on his back. Then he summoned fire. He placed a hand on him. The fire was covering Issei's back. Then pressed his hand making Issei be pushed forward with great force. Then Yusai flames covered his sword. He charged at Issei and sliced him making him land on the ground creating a huge crater. Yusai was floating above him then raised his sword.

"Raging flames come to me" said Yusai. Flames started to surround Yusai. Then a wave of flames hit Issei causing the ground around Issei to break and go up in flames.

Everyone was starting at his flames. They burnt brightly but a figure was rising in it.

"Rrrrroooaaaar". The flames soon vanished and Issei jumped to the skies, charging at Yusai. Yusai was ready and blocked his shit with his sword. Issei was using his right arm. Yusai was staring at him in his eyes. Then Yusai started to gather darkness. He separated from Issei and began to summon his tails which were dark. He then made them tackle Issei down. The tails constructed him but Issei was struggling. Yusai tried to keep him at bay. Yusai then started to gather wind energy on his right hand. Then a ball of wind appeared.

"Rasengan" said Yusai and began to charge to Issei. Issei got out and began to charge at Yusai. He saw him coming and disappeared and reappeared behind Issei and slammed his hand.(Smashed). Issei was being pushed into the ground. Yusai got off him.

"Rooooaaaar" Issei wings popped out.

"Dammit just stay…." Yusai stopped when Issei appeared in front of him and punched him causing him to slide on the ground and his mask to break. Issei then fired at him. (EXPLOSION)..it created a huge blast and Yusai was got in it.

"YUSAI!" everyone Yelled. (Phzzz...phzzz). Kirito and Ichigo were trying to break the barrier.

"Dammit why can't you break" said Ichigo.

"Why is he doing this alone" said Kirito. (Phzzz). Ichigo and Kirito stoped and saw Kiba trying to break the barrier.

"We need to help him" said Kiba. (Phzzz). Koneko then raised.(smash). She was punching the barrier.

"He's right…(smash)..we can't let him fight alone...Issei's our friend if he is a perv.." Said Koneko. Then Akenk stood beside her. She then summoned lightning. (Phzzzzzt). She also joined in.

"We can't let Yusai deal with this alone...I saw him fight to save is friend and I know that he will do whatever it takes to bring him back...and that's what I will do" said Akeno. Ria's then walked to the barrier. Then 3 magic circles were in front of her.

"Even though I don't like the way he does things...he's trying to save Issei so we should all help him"said Ria's then the circles were shooting out red energy hitting the barrier. Kira was shocked by this. Seeing them want to help Yusai. She smiled and felt tears coming out but..(smashed) she summoned wind hitting the barrier.

"We can't let that idiot handle this alone...everyone let's break this barrier" said Kira. They all nodded and began to use their power to break the barrier.

Issei was going closed to Yusai's body who was lying on the ground with rocks on him. His eyes were covered by his hair. His mouth was open. Issei stopped and began to charge his power. His wings spread and his mouth opened.

Everyone saw this and Yelled.

"YUSAI!" yelled Everyone.

"STOP ISSEI...DONT DO THIS" Yelled Ria's with tears falling.

The power was being gathered. Red energy was being pulled to Issei then…the beam was fired aiming at Yusai….(EXPLOISON!).

Everyone eyes were opened. The explosion was massive covering the whole field. No human could have survived Issei's blast.

"Rooooaaaar!"

"YUSAI!" Yelled Kira through her tears.

Issei heard her and was walking towards her. They all felt fear. His power was being released making them freeze from fear. His eyes were inhuman looking at them. Then began to charge his beam.

"We need to run" said Ichigo but it was too late. Issei fired. It was coming at them. Their eyes widen. (EXPLOSION).

"Im not going to let you hurt them even if I have to kill you" said Yusai. Yusai appeared in front of the blast and his body was covered with a red cloak. His hand blocked the blast. He was glaring at Issei with his Sharingan.

"I don't care if you go on a rampage but...if you ever…(dark energy was being released by Yusai)...hurt..(SMASHED! )..Kira..(punched Issei gut with his dark energy surrounding his hand)...I WILL KILL YOU!" Screamed Yusai. The. Punched him again making him slide on the ground. Then went on all fours. He then transformed to his monster form.

"Rrrooooooaaaaar" said Yusai. Then charged at Issei. Then blasted at him (explosion) and then punched him to the ground. Then got off him. Then charged his beam. Issei was slowly getting up. Then Yusai fired(EXPLOSION!).. Issei was hit. Then Yusai then tugged his tails in to the ground and then multiple of tails started to rise aiming at Issei through the smoke. It grabbed him. Yusai began to charge to him and body checked him. Issei was pushed back then started to fly. Yusai's tails followed him. Issei was flying higher and higher then began to charge his beam. Yusai then began to charge his beam. Then both fired at the same time.(EXPLOSION!)(EXPLOSION!). The blast was massive. Everyone felt the shock wave and started to move further from the barrier. Smoke was covering the battlefield.

"Did he…" said Asuna.

Then they all saw a figure come down. The smoke started to clear. Their eyes widen in shock. A huge crater was formed and Issei was standing alone.

"Rooooaaaar"

"No way...how can he" said Kirito.

"Yusai" said Kira. Looking at the crater.

They all saw a Yusai on the ground.

"Dammit.." Said Ichigo banging the barrier.

"Yusai can't….." Said Orihime but stopped when she heard a laugh.

"Ahahahaha,". They all followed the laughed and saw that it was Yusai. He was holding his stomach. His blazer was ripped along with his shirt. He began to stand. He then stood up straight and..( )..cracked his neck.

"Never felt so good…(staring at Issei)...you really are strong...and it's all because of the darkness that is inside you and the fear that is making you lose control…(began to walk)(his hair covered his eyes)..well then I think it's time for you to fear something else…(dark energy was surrounding Yusai)...like me.." Said Yusai. His eyes then was seen. It was full of darkness. He was smiling evily. He swiped his hand throw his face and his hollow mask appeared. (Smashed… Crack). He then punched his right side of the mask. It cracked and fell off. Now he just has have half of the mask on his left side. Then his right eye changed to the sharingan. His body started to glow. He was covered with a black cloak. Then something popped out from his back.

Everyone eyes widen seeing this.

Yusai grew black wings.

"Seems like he was right… I'm not human" said Yusai smiling.

"Time for round two" said Yusai. Then summoned the darkness around him creating spikes. Then aimed at Issei. He was about to fly off but black tails came from the ground binding him like chains. Yusai raised his hands and then flicked it making the spikes hit Issei.

"Rrrooooaar" said Issei in pain. The spikes went through him causing him to feel pain. Yusai started to walk closer to him then appeared right in front of him. His eyes never left Issei. Issei then looked at his eyes. Yusai's eyes were staring into him with like seeing the demon in front of you. He was piercing Issei making him struggle out of his tails but couldn't. He was hopeless. Nothing could save him from Yusai. He knows that he could end him. His eyes were full of darkness and hate. It was eating Issei inside. The silence stopped when Yusai spoke.

"Do you fear me" said Yusai in a low tone. Then...(Phzzz)..Yusai hand went through him and then jumped back pulling out a stream of black energy. Then Yusai stabbed himself. The energy was being absorbed by Yusai. Then it was finished. But Issei still was struggling and hadn't got out of his form. He then freed himself and charged at Yusai who had his hair covering his eyes. He was grinning. Then was preparing for the blow that Issei was going to hit him with. Issei armed raised, and…(smashed).. He collided his fist with Yusai. The force caused a wave of energy to be felt by everyone watching. Yusai eyes were still covered. He did not move. His fist still collided with Issei and his wings were bent. Silence filled the air. Then…(crack...crack..crack)..cracks could be heard coming from Issei's right arm. His armour was cracked. Soon his armour started to crumble away. Yusai was still in the same position as well has Issei. Yusai's right arm started to glow. The head marking appeared and was glowing. Then Issei armour disappeared and Issei was back to normal. His body was beat up badly. He looked weak and fragile. His right arm then had a claw marking appear. His fist slowly started to leave Yusai's fist Issei was falling backwards. (Thud). Issei then was laying on the ground with his hair covering his eyes.

"It's seems like it's done" said Yusai in a weak voice. Then his mask started to disappear and his sharingan eye started to fade as well has his cloak. His wings started to shrink.

" _you used to much Yusai...your body is shutting down"_ said a deep voice inside his mind.

"Shut up" said Yusai. His eyes started to lose life. He started to move back but couldn't move.

"Dam..mit" said Yusai falling backwards. His barrier started to disappear. (Thud). He hit the ground and his eyes started to close. Darkness soon engulfed him. He sensed energy coming towards him and Issei but didn't bother to move and just rested on the ground.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Sadness and love can make someone do something crazy" said Yusai in a weak tone.

"..I don't understand" said Tomo.

"You probably never felt that way..(smiled).when you love someone, you would do anything for them" said Yusai. His body was weakened from the pain he need to face and that hologram he needed to defeat.

" it must be hard for someone" said Tomo.

Yusai smiled weakly.

(Note: to understand this part read the third chapter of book 1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter the War**

 **Yusai's Mind**

 _(Yusai was lying on the floor)..._

" _Seems like you over done it" said a deep voice. (It was covered in flames)_

 _How did I get my wings?_

" _Since you had darkness within you, it changed your genes"_

 _So the darkness gave me wings_

" _Yes and no"_

 _What_

" _Someone forced you to awaken your wings"_

 _What do you mean_

" _I'm not sure who but someone made you feel pain causing the darkness to mix with your body"_

 _Who_

" _I told I don't know.. I was stuck in here but I know this much..magic was involve"_

 _Magic...I didn't know it even exist_

" _Well is does and you see it, that women used magic on you"_

 _So what do I do_

" _You need to learn magic"_

 _But how. I don't know anyone who uses magic_

" _I do"_

 _(Yusai sit up)..who the hell are you_

" _Whats with the change of tone"_

 _(Yusai stand and started to walk away from the figure)_

 _If you're not going to give me an answer...I will leave_

" _Ahahah.. Boy...Yusai you are a complicated one"_

 _See ya_

" _Maybe next time….Yusai"_

 **Outside Yusai Mind**

Yusai was laying on a bed. His eyes were closed. He can sense people in the room. He recognized them but that didn't make him wake up. Before he waked up, he summoned his tails. It aimed at each, except for one, at their necks. He smiled and opened his eyes. Then sat up. He activated his sharingan and was looking at Ria's.

"Where am I" said Yusai in a cold tone. Everyone did not move. Yusai's tails were so close to their necks that you could feel it.

" at my mansion...we helped you heal your injuries and also Issei's" said Ria's. Yusai saw no lies in her eyes then his tails disappeared. Yusai then sat on the bed with his leg crossed and his arms crossed. His eyes went back normal. He then saw Issei lying next in a separate bed next to him. He had a tick mark.

"(Zzzzzt) Get Up!" Yelled Yusai and hit Issei with lightning. Everyone eyes widen. Issei was awake and sparks was coming off his body.

"Awoooo..Dammit what the…"said Issei but was stop when he saw Yusai coming at him but was stopped by Kira holding his shirt.

"Yu..sai"said Kira in a scary voice. Yusai felt shivers hearing his name. His head slowly turned to Kira. He was sweating.

" .. .. .. . .. .. "(Smash!).said Yusai but got punched to the floor.

"I've been here worrying about you and that's all you have to say!(smash...smash)" said Kira in anger then smashed Yusai a few times. Everyone felt that they should leave but then someone spoke up.

"Hmph...sorry to interrupt your fight...but Yusai you need to.." Said Kirito but got stopped when Yusai got up.

"Right!(then grabbed Issei)..see ya" said Yusai.

"What wait..urgh" said Issei on Yusai's shoulder.

" .." said Akeno but then stopped when Yusai wings appeared. He was heading to the window. (Smashed). He broke the window and turned around to everyone.

"if you want Issei come after me" said Yusai sticking his tongue out. Then jumped off.

"Issei" said Asia.

"What the hell is that idiot doing" said Ria's raising her fist.

"I don't know but I think he's trying to escape his punishment" said Kira with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Why not we get him" said Akeno with a scary smile. Kira and Ria's nodded. All three of them went out of the room. Everyone else was confused and lost.

"What just happen" said Ichigo.

"I don't know" said Kirito.

"What should we do" said Orihime.

"We need to follow them...I guess" said Asuna. They nodded and began to get out but Asuna then turned to Asia who still felt confused and scared.

"Hi do you wanna come with us(raising her hand to her)..you get to see Issei" said Asuna.

"I don't know..I'm scared..I caused him pain and turned him into..(tears were starting to fall).." said Asia but got stopped when Asuna hugged her.

"Don't worry..Issei seemed like the type of guy that worries about his friends and will do anything for them...he will be happy to see you safe so..(grabbing her hand)...come on" said Asuna smiling. She pulled her. Asia then felt happy and nodded. They all started to follow the rest outside.

Yusai was running holding Issei.

"what the hell, why are you holding me" said Issei in frustration.

"Cause you cause me so much problems, you know" said Yusai.

"What...what did I..(Flashback: Juggernaut Drive)(His eyes widen)..."

"Seems like you remember". Issei hair was covering his eyes.

" how could I hurt..them...Ria's…" said Issei biting his lip.

"It's not your fault...the darkness was controlling you...you had no control"

"But I could have done something...instead of hurting them..dammit why…just when I promised Ria's that I would always protect her and everybody...I wanted to get stronger to save them but…(flashback: Asia)...I couldn't save Asia…(tears were falling).." Said Issei. Yusai stopped. His hair was covering his eyes.

"Why..how could I have hurt my friends..I shouldn't…(thud)" said Issei but stopped when Yusai smashed him on the ground and was staring at him.

Ria's, Akeno, and Kira saw this and stopped near them. Then everyone saw them stopped and stopped also seeing Yusai and Issei.

Yusai eyes still gazed at Issei's. They showed anger.

"You think that would solve anything(anger tone)...if you made mistakes that you are not proud of...do something about it...don't give your life up or you will lose yourself...but remember, you will always have that memory not matter what you do, it won't go away...if so..(started to stand)...you must keep fighting until that memory is just a memory….and don't forget who you are (raising his hand to Issei)...Issei" said Yusai. Issei didn't know what to say. " _Keep fighting until that memory is a memory"_ thought Issei. Then his hand connected with Yusai. He smiled at him and Yusai smiled at him then brought him up.

"Good now…(smashed) (Yusai punched his gut)..if you ever hurt Kira...I will kill" said Yusai with a serious expression. Issei felt shivers going down his spine and was sweating.

"O.k" said Issei weakly. Yusai then separated from him. Then turned around and walked away. His arms was behind his head.

"I think it's time to….(Yusai started to fall forward)..."

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira in shock and caught him before he fell.

"It seems like..I'm still weak" said Yusai.

"Of course you are…" said Kira.

"You should bring him back to the infirmary" said Ria's. Kira nodded. Then saw Asia hugged Issei.

"Asia!" Said Issei in shock.

"Sorry..sorry" said Asia rubbing her head in his chest. She was crying.

"But how…" got interrupted by Rias who was smiling.

"It was Vali..he found her in the place she was sent to" said Ria's.

"Sorry Issei..I should never have caused you so much pain, please forgive me" said Asia. Issei then hugged her tight.

"Don't be, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you..Asia..it's my fault that you got taken"

"No Issei...It's not" said Asia looking at him.

"You did all that you could..and that makes me happy you feel so strongly about me, thank you" said Asia then kissed Issei just for a second. Everyone was shocked and Ria's and Akeno both felt a little pain in their hearts. Issei eyes widen in shock. Asuna and Orihime had blushes.

"Uh.." Said Issei still shock.

"We should bring Issei back and check to see if there is any problems" said Akeno about to walk.

"Wait" said Issei. He began to push Asia aside a little. He began to face Ria's and then bowed to her.

"Ria's, I'm sorry for what I've done to you and everyone that I hurt please...I'm ready for my punishment." Said Issei squeezing his eyes tight ready for the pain to come. Ria's got closer and raised her hand, spreading her fingers ready to slap him. Then Issei felt his body rising by hands. He then found himself on Rias's shoulder. Ria's was hugging him tightly.

"Idiot don't ever scary me like that again" said Ria's tears falling from her eye. Issei eyes widen and then hugged her back.

"Sorry, I won't" said Issei.

In the infirmary, Yusai was sitting in the bed with Kira beside him.

"So what happen" said Kira. Leaning on his shoulder.

"I found out a few things that I don't think you will like" said Yusai.

Kira eyes widen and clenched her fist.

"Is it life threatening"

"No!..why do you think that!" Said Yusai looking at her with a shock expression. (Thud!) Kira punched his head.

"what..I thought your going to..die" said Kira softly with her head down. Yusai was rubbing his head. Then looked at her and brought her to his chest.

"No...I'm not going to die but it's something else..I not full human"

"What!" said Kira with a shock expression looking at Yusai.

"Well, he told me that after the night my parents died, darkness enter me and was growing little by little… It started to manifest itself in me..and when I started to absorb the darkness..it was feeding on it making it grow rapidly to a form that could take over me...he told me that if I keep on gathering more darkness, the darkness will have a form..the wings came from the darkness but he told me someone forced it out of me…" said Yusai. Kira felt anger hearing that someone forced Yusai to become something he wasn't. She clenched her fist.

"Do you know who"

"No"

"But this guy his does he know"

"He isn't really a guy but it's just something living inside of me"

"What!" In shock.

"Ya, I don't know what it is but I will find out...and he can also use my body"

"So you're telling me that you have two things living inside of you that can take control of you" said Kira with eyes widen. Yusai nodded.

"But how..cant we get them out"

"No"

"What why"

"Because I want them to stay in me"

"What!...what are you saying Yusai..there's monsters inside of you that can take control of you..you might lose control.."

"I plan on controlling them"

"But what happens if you can't"

"Kira"

"No Yusai, you lost control twice already, and couldn't get back to normal own your own…"

"..."

"How could you say that you can control them if you can't do it the other times...Yusai please reconsider"

"No"

"(Clenching her fist and teeth)...why"

"Because I need to protect you and our friends". Kira eyes widen.

" but…." Said Kira but stopped when Yusai kissed her with passion. She could feel his love for her. She started to give in with equal passion but tears was starting to fall. Yusai felt them then stopped. He brought his hand to her face. He wiped away the tear.

"I thought I told you..I hate to see you cry"

"Well if you didn't risk your life all the times making me worry that you died, I wouldn't be" said Kira with a pout.

"Sorry...but you should know me"

"Ya, your an idiot"

"(Smiled)..true but I should tell you something and I fear it might be important" with a serious expression.

"What, what's the matter"

"When the darkness does starts to take over...I want you...and everyone to snap me out of it"

"(Smiled)..you damn right we will".

"Good...I love you Kira"

"I love you too...Yusai". They both started to kiss.

A day has past and everyone was at the living room. Yusai and the others explained how they got here. Yusai then began to tell them about the dragon claw mark on Issei's arm.

"So, does this mean Issei is in danger" said Ria's.

"We don't know since we just find out ourselves...we don't know if there is anyone after us" said Kirito.

"What will this mean for Issei" said Asia in a worried tone.

"It could mean that he will be targeted or will be used" said Yusai with his arms behind his head.

"This women that told you this, you know nothing of her" said Akeno.

"No, she just showed up when all three of us(pointing and Yusai,Kirito and himself)..marks glowed" said Ichigo.

"seems like you got into trouble " said a male voice. Everyone started to stare at the direction the voice came. They saw a man wearing a suit.

"Azazel what are you doing here" said Ria's glaring at him.

"What I needed to check on you guys if you are safe and also about the incident with Issei" said Azazel looking at Issei.

"Don't worry we all are safe" said Ria's.

"Hmm..so who are your guests, they shouldn't be here" said Azazel looking at Yusai was glaring at him.

"They helped us save Issei" said Ria's.

"Really, I'm surprised for teenagers to be able to stop Issei's juggernaut drive"

"What is the juggernaut drive" said Kirito.

"It's a mode that Issei can get in but does take a while to control"

"But how did he get it on" said Asuna.

"Because of what he was feeling and that fallen angel" said Yusai looking at the ceiling.

"What how did you know" said Issei in shock.

"What fallen angel" said Ria's coming closer to Issei.

"Yusai how did you…" said Kira but stopped when Yusai looked at Issei with a grin.

"Because I saw your past" said Yusai.

"What" said Issei in shock.

"When we were fighting, I used my sharingan which allowed me to enter your mind whenever I got close to you and looked at your eyes...I was able to see some of your memories and to be honest it really is interesting, dying by that fallen angel must be the best thing that happen in your life" said Yusai with a smile.

Everyone eyes widen hearing this.

"And also the power you have, it's not that strong but I can see the potential..that dragon of yours could give you more power if you trained more, you know" said Yusai.

"You know about ddraig" said Issei.

"I just know he's inside of you but that's all and also...your dream"said Yusai.

"My dream" said Issei with a confused look. Everyone also had a confused look.

"Ya, sshh, you know your lucky she allows if I did I would probably die by my dem….(smash!)" Said Yusai but got punched by Kira who had tick marks.

"What did I say about you calling me that" said Kira in anger. Yusai was rubbing his head. Then looked at Issei.

"See..and you plan on being a harem King" said Yusai. When Kira heard that, she started to understand what Yusai said and Asuna and Orihime got it. They turned their heads to Issei who was sweating then at Ria's who looked calm about this and then Asia then back to Issei.

"Harem King" said the three girls with disbelief.

"Well..uh..you see" said Issei rubbing his neck but then..

"Hmph...we should get back to the problem at hand other than Issei's dream..(everyone then started at him)" said Azazel.

"Problem" said Ria's with a confused look.

"Yes, it seems like a group has arrived causing chaos wherever they go..including your brother" said Azazel.

"My brother" said Ria's in shock.

"Yes he has been attack"

"What, how can that be...he's one of the ruler of the Underworld" said Akeno in shock.

"its true, luckily he was not attack directly but his forces were" said Azazel.

"So, who is this group" said Ria's with a serious expression.

"We don't know, they just appear...we don't know how many they were" said Azazel.

"Doesn't my brother know" said Ria's.

"No"

"They must have an army to attack one of the great Satans" said Akeno.

"They had no army" said Azazel.

"What that's impossible...how could they become a threat for my brother then" said Ria's.

"Because there was only two so they say" said Azazel.

Everyone eyes were widen in shock. Yusai did understand some of what they were talking about since he looked through Issei's memories but hearing that two people was able to take on Ria's brother. Kira and the others also were shocked hearing two people were involved.

"Who are they" said Ria's.

"We don't know, they were wearing black cloaks" said Azazel.

"So what is Lucifer going to do" said Akeno.

"Prepare for the next attack"

"So what do you want us to do" said Rias.

"Be in the front lines of the war...in other words..be one of our generals"

Ria's eyes widen.

"You house will also be involved to go with you" said Azazel.

"OK then, we should…." Said Ria's but stopped when Yusai got up.

"I'm coming with" said Yusai.

"What you can't, you're not part of my…"

"I don't care..because I know that Kira will have to go" said Yusai glaring at Ria's. Kira was confused.

"What why"said Kira.

"because I made you a devil which makes you part of my house" said Ria's.

"So I'm going to war"

"Yes, but I can also not allow it so..(looking at Yusai)..if you don't want her to go…" interrupted by Yusai.

"No"

"What, I thought"

"I can't and I don't want to...since your enemies sounds strong"

"What"

"I plan on going for my own reasons even if you deny that I will still go"

"Yo.." Got interrupted by Azazel.

"You do know kid that you're dealing with devils, fallen angels and other creatures from the underworld"

"I do and it all sounds interesting and you should know…(wings appeared)..I'm also one"

"(Eyes widen)..what how"

"It's a long story but..(wings disappeared)..I plan on going and that's final" said Yusai.

"But.." Said Ria's and got interrupted.

"Well then if you are, you should meet with Lucifer"said Azazel.

"Sure" said Yusai with a smile.

Azazel smiled at him. _"This kid..who is he"_ thought Azazel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Relaxation**

 **Lucifer's Mansion**

Yusai, Kira, Kirito,Asuna,Ichigo and Orihime have arrived at the mansion. Ria's and Issei was leading them.

"You know you guys don't have to do this" said Kira. Looking at everyone.

"Come on, you think we would just stand in the sidelines doing nothing" said Ichigo.

"Ya, we plan to come with you and help Ria's" said Asuna. Ria's has a surprised expression.

"But why" said Ria's.

"Because you are friend, you helped us so we should help you" said Kira. Ria's had a small blush.

"I'm not a fighter but I can heal people's injuries" said Orihime.

"I'm good with a sword so, I will help Kirito" said Asuna.

"Swords might not help you alot...magic will be used" said Ria's. Yusai ear wiggled

"Magic, you use magic" said Yusai.

"Ya, I thought you looked into Issei's memories, every devil knows how to use magic" said Ria's.

"Hmmm" said Yusai in deep thought.

"Anyways, can I learn magic" said Kira.

"But didn't you use it, you summoned wind" said Ria's.

"Ya, that's my power I can use" said Kira.

"Oh I see, just like Peter "said Ria's.

"Ya, I still can't believe you met him" said Kira.

"Well he helped us and Issei during some hard times and also trained Issei" said Ria's.

"Really, the guy who wants to be a harem King" said Kira with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, he does have a dirty mind but he has a kind heart(smiling)" said Ria's slightly blushing. Kira saw this and smiled. _"She probably has feelings for him"_ thought Kira.

"So should we go in" said Yusai.

"Ya, we all are ready and you seem like you made up your minds" said Ria's walking to the door. They all followed her in. The mansion was huge.

"It's so beautiful" said Orihime looking at the design of the house.

"I never knew that devil's would live in luxury...no offense… I just thought they were all evil" said Kira.

"Not all devil's are evil" said Ria's.

"Is your brother evil" said Ichigo.

"No, but some times he's…." Ria's got interrupted.

"Well, well I hear that someone is talking about me" said male voice. He had red long hair and was wearing a cape.

"Wow..is that" said Orihime.

"Yes, he's my brother" said Ria's.

"Glad to see you sister..(smiling)...I hear that you have guests that would want to join us" said Lucifer.

"Yes, this is Kira, Asuna, Kirito, Ichigo, Orihime and...what where's Yusai." Said Ria's with confusion. Everyone then looked around them.

"Where is that idiot gone too" said Kira.

"Seems like you lost someone...its alright I will get one of my servants to find him" said Lucifer.

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Kirito.

"Whats the matter...how much can one human be" said Lucifer smiling.

"Well this human, isn't human but also he's someone that should always be watch" said Ria's.

"What do you mean" said Lucifer.

"You can say Yusai is the kind of person that doesn't follow orders well" said Ichigo.

"..."

"He tends to do things his own way" said Asuna.

"Really now" said Lucifer.

"ya, he tried to kill me so he probably might…" said Issei. Then everyone head popped out. They all thought of the same thing except Lucifer who is confused.

"Whats the matter" said Lucifer.

"Yusai's is going to do something stupid" said Kira.

"Ya, and this time it's with Lucifer, does he know how powerful he is" said Ichigo.

"He doesn't care, he cares about power" said Kirito.

"Ya, but where could he be, shouldn't he be attacking him by now" said Asuna.

"That's true, I wonder where he could have gone" said Ria's.

They all started to think except for Lucifer.

"i have a proposal, why not we talk in the living so you guys can sit" said Lucifer.

They all looked at each other then nodded and thought that they should prepare for Yusai's attack on Lucifer.

When they got to the doors of the living room, they heard laughter.

"It seems like my son is in the room" said Lucifer and then opened the door. When they got through, their eyes widen on what they saw.

"Do it again, do it again"

"Sure..watch this (fire game on his hand).."

"Wow so you can control it"

"Ya and much more"

"Cool, can you teach me"

"No sorry kid but..(looking at everyone).. It's seems like our fun is over..but remember our secret"

"Ya I do"

"Good then you better remember that because you'll be needing it"

The young boy turned around and started to run to Lucifer.

"Father your back"

"Yes son who's this"

"A new friend"

"Friend".

" ya, friend..(glaring at Lucifer) Yusai Uzumaki " said Yusai.

" _This is Yusai"_ thought Lucifer. He sensed darkness within him.

"Son you should find your mother and let us talk"

"Fine…(looked at Yusai)..bye Yusai"

"See, ya" said Yusai smiling. The boy left the room. Yusai then..

"You must be Lucifer" said Yusai in a cold tone glaring at him.

Lucifer was shock seeing his sudden change.

"And you must be Yusai I heard so much about, how did you get here" said Lucifer.

"Not that hard, just need to find the right people" said Yusai smiling.

Everyone then felt a chill. Lucifer can see Yusai causing the chill. His eyes are dark.

"So tell me why did you want join…" stopped when Yusai suddenly appeared beside him with his right hand on his shoulder.

"I just came here to see you and that's all, I don't need to tell you anything more, Lucifer" said Yusai. Everyone was shocked with how fast Yusai appeared beside him. Lucifer was about to say something but suddenly felt he couldn't move. _"What..why can't I move"_ thought Lucifer. Suddenly the room got dark. Lucifer eyes widen..(phzzzzzt)..Yusai stabbed Lucifer with his chidori. Lucifer did not move.

"How did you" said Lucifer then saw Yusai separate from him. His sharingan was active.

"I'm surprised that it didn't effect you has much..(walking away from him)..that goes to show your strong"

"Why did you…"

"Because I wanted to test your strength and it seems like your stronger"

"...so you did this just to see if I'm stronger...you do know who I am right.."

"Ya, so...it doesn't really matter"

"Doesn't matter, ahahaha..Azazel was right...you are an interesting one"

"I plan on going to your battle with my friends, there is something I want to see"

"What would that be"

"Sorry, a secret which I told only your son about"

"My son"

"Ya, he's quite smart"

"What did you…" but stopped when he was back to the living room. He then turned around to see everyone gone. He had a confused expression on what just happened. But smiled.

"Yusai Uzumaki..uh..he will be quite troublesome in the future" said Lucifer.

Everyone was in front of the mansion.

"What the hell just happen" said Asuna.

"Weren't we just inside" said Orihime.

"Why was Yusai with Lucifers son and how the hell did they become good friends when they just met" said Ichigo.

"I know one person that has the answer… Yusai" said Kira in a scary voice. Yusai felt her anger and tried to talk.

"Let's just go were done here" said Yusai.

"What but you need to speak with Ria's brother" said Issei.

"No, I wasn't planning on it" said Yusai.

"So why did you agree to come" said Ria's.

"So I can see him"said Yusai.

" Of course that's your reason" said Kirito.

"So can we go back to Ria's mansion" said Yusai.

"Why, you better not be thinking of staying with us" said Ria's.

"Why, Ria's I thought you are our friend" said Kira with puppy dog eyes.

"Well I…"said Ria's but got interrupted.

"Please Ria's" said Asian with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh.."

"Pretty pleasee" said Orihime with puppy dog eyes. Ria's gave in and couldn't say no to them.

"Fine" said Ria's.

"Ya!" Cheered the girls and hugged Ria's.

The guys smiled at the scene.

They all arrived at Ria's mansion. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Asia were waiting for them.

"So how did it go" said Akeno.

"Well it could have been worse but now they're going to stay with us for a while" said Ria's.

"Really, don't we have enough baggage to deal with" said Koneko. Kira and Asuna had tick marks from that comment.

"Be nice Koneko, well I'm tired I should take a bath" said Ria's.

"A bath" said Kira, Asuna and Orihime together.

"Ya, we have a bath house here, would you like to join" said Ria's.

"Yes" said the girls with smiles.

"I would like to join too" said Akeno with a smile. Then the girls started to go to the bath. Issei started to imagine all the girls in the bath house together. _"5 girls, in the bath house, naked, with nothing but steam…_ " thought Issei and had some blood coming from his noise. Yusai saw Kira with them and she was smiling. He closed his eyes and smiled then opened them and walked outside.

"Where you going Yusai" said Kirito.

"For a walk" said Yusai heading to the door.

Ichigo saw this and wonders what is going through his head.

"So why are you girls not going" said Kirito to Asia and Koneko.

"What did you want to see us naked, you perv" said Koneko with a disgust look. Kirito was blushing.

"No,no, that wasn't what I meant..I just thought you girls…" said Kirito but got stopped when Kiba stepped forward.

"Why not I show you guys to your rooms" said Kiba.

"Ya that would be nice" said Ichigo. Kirito nodded. Then followed Kiba.

"I will prepared dinner" said Asia with a cheery smile.

"I'll help you Asia" said Issei. They both began to head to the kitchen.

Yusai was outside. It was getting dark out. He was lying on the grass. His hair was covering his eyes. {Flashback: End fight of Slayer:...(Slayer was falling to the building...he said something to Yusai).. "I will come back" said Slayer before he disappeared}.

" _So Yusai what are you going to do know"_ said a deep voice in his head.

" _Shut up"_ thought Yusai.

" _Yusai, the darkness inside is starting to form"_

" _..."_

" _I can feel it from here and I'm afraid that you might not be strong enough mentally to handle it"_

" _..."_

" _Yusai"_

" _..."_

" _Answer me"_

" _..."_

" _Urgh..are you going to be stubborn about this"_

" _..."_

" _Hmm..fine then, I will let you do what you want but don't forget there's someone in your life that cares about you"_

" _..."_

The voice in his head is gone. Yusai arms were under his head. His head tilted to the sky. Legs crossed. Yusai felt wind against his skin and was moving his blazer(which he got repaired after the fight with Issei).

In the bath. Kira, Asuna, Orihime, Akeno and Ria's are sitting in the bath with mist all over the place and the warm sensation of warm water on their skin. They all felt relax.

"This is nice" said Asuna.

"You tell me about" said Orihime.

"I could you afford this" said Kira.

"Well I come from a wealthy family" said Ria's.

"Really" said Kira.

"So...how was the visit to your brother" said Akeno.

"Well it was different" said Ria's. Akeno had a confused look.

"Yusai attacked my brother"

"What" said Akeno in shock.

"It's true" said Kira and the other girls nodded.

"Wow I never knew he would go up against Lucifer, he must have guts to go against him" said Akeno.

"No, he's just an idiot" said Kira.

"Ya, but he grew stronger...but more dangerous " said Ria's. Kira eyes widen a little and her head went slightly down.

"What do you mean" said Orihime.

"He's becoming too reckless and also his drive for power increased the last time I saw him" said Ria's.

"That's true he has change but doesn't he use his power for good" said Orihime.

"No, only for himself and everyone he cares for" said Kira.

"He does show he cares about his friends but the way he fights, got more dark" said Ria's.

"If he continues to fight like this.." Said Akeno but stopped when Kira started to move and put her back against the wall.

"Do you know why he fights" said Kira. She was looking at everyone.

Asuna knew what happen to Yusai's parents and about him being used has a test subject but not all of it. Orihime, Ria's and Akeno does not know anything of what happen in Yusai's past.

"What's driving him to act like this is because of his memories he started to remember"said Kira.

"Memories..(Flashback: Yusai's speech to Issei)...he said something about memories to Issei." Said Ria's.

"Yes, and what he said to Issei, is what he is trying to do...his memories that he remembered.. (Clenching her hands underwater)..are not good ones...it caused him pain and suffering and there is still more memories that he needs to remember and he doesn't care if it's good or bad, the reason he's on this path is to find all his memories, even if he has to use darkness to find them" said Kira. It was silent for a while but then Ria's spoke.

"And what happens after he finds all his memories" said Ria's.

Kira eyes widen then started to think but didn't have answer.

"I.I don't know" said Kira.

"Well I think you guys will live happy together" said Orihime smiling.

"What!" said Kira blushing.

"Well you're together right...so you can spend the rest of your lives together" said Orihime.

"Spend..the rest of our lives together.." Said Kira softly then started to imagine her and Yusai together. Her face was steaming red.

"Wow, Orihime I think you broke her" said Asuna.

"That is true.." Said Akeno smiling. Kira snapped out of her daydream.

"After finding his memories… you don't have to fight anymore" said Akeno.

"You're right" said Kira. Then she had a thought.

"So tell me..(looking at Ria's and Akeno).. Whats with Issei wanting to be a harem King" said Kira. Asuna and Orihime got closer wanting to listen. Ria's felt embarrassed but then Akeno said.

"Well it is his dream" said Akeno.

"So you let him" said Kira.

"We are not together" said Ria's blushing.

"So is he with Asia"said Asuna.

"No" said Ria's.

"But why did they kiss" said Orihime.

"Asia kissed him" said Ria's.

"So does that mean he can kiss anybody" said Kira.

"Well no" said Ria's.

"Why" said Kira

"Only the girls part of Ria's house are allowed" said Akeno smiling.

"So both of you kissed him" said Asuna.

"Ya and much more" said Akeno. The three girls faces were red has an apple.

"You mean" said Kira. Akeno giggled.

"You should ask him" said Akeno.

"Can't you ask Yusai since he saw into Issei memories" said Orihime.

All the girls turned to her then started to remember how Yusai knew about Issei's past then remembered that he saw some of Issei's memories.

"Could he have saw…" said Ria's.

"If he did see one of Issei's memories, I will be surprised if he didn't see any of the things we did" said Akeno smiling.

Kira started to feel anger boil inside her. She raised her fist.

"I'm going to kill that idiot" said Kira. All the girls started to laugh. She then joined in. They all were having a good time. They should use this time to rest because tomorrow is when they start training.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Effects of Training**

A day has past when everyone arrived at Ria's mansion. They all decided to use this day to train for the upcoming fight. The girls are planning on learning how to use magic while the men practice their sword techniques. They headed to the training ground where Issei trained to control his balance breaker.

"Wow this place is huge" said Orihime.

"So this is the place we are training in" said Ichigo.

"Yes, since I don't know what skills you have, here you can let loose and show your true strength "said Ria's. Yusai started to walk from the group toward the open area.

"Hi Yusai where you going" said Kira. Everyone stared to look at Yusai. He was far from them and stopped moving.

"Let loose you say" said Yusai to himself. Then he spread his legs. He started to release a huge amounts of energy then he was surrounded by darkness. The darkness spread and was higher than the mountains edge. His right hand started to spark. The darkness started to be absorb by his right hand.

"Chidori" said Yusai. Then his hand glowed black. He grabbed his right hand with his left. His right hand started to spark everywhere.

"Urgh" said Yusai. His black sparks started to cover his whole arm.

"Obey me" said Yusai. Then his right hand glowed bright dark then was controlled. He then saw a huge boulder and began to charge at it.

(Smash)..he it the boulder but it did not destroy it. He made a crater.

His hand was on his side with sparks coming from it.

"Seems like he needs practice" said Ria's.

"Well, we should start" said Kirito.

"Your right, enough wasting time here, girls come with me" said Ria's.

"Wait were not training here" said Asuna.

"No, the boys will be a distraction for you" said Ria's looking at them. They all had blushes on their face.

"So follow me" said Ria's walking. They followed her. She turned around and looked at Akeno.

"Can you" said Ria's.

"Yes don't worry, Kiba, Koneko and Asia will be with me" said Akeno.

"Thank you, Akeno" said Ria's with a smile.

So the girls then headed to an open area not far away from the boys.

"So time to teach you magic, first question, did anyone ever use magic before" said Ria's.

"No" said Kira.

"No" said Orihime.

"A little" said Asuna.

"Wait, Asuna you know how to use magic" said Kira.

"Well it's a long story but I'm able to do some spells like healing but I'm not that strong" said Asuna.

"Well don't worry, I will make teach you the basics then from there I will teach you spells" said Ria's.

The girls nodded.

"Alright then first I need you to close your eyes…(they did)...alright now I want you to feel your surroundings and sense what is around…(they did)..feel the wind against your skin, listen to whats around you...now consentrate on the magical energy that is around you…(they did and now they are glowing)..good, now I want you to gather your energy to one single point of your body…(they started but the energy did not follow).." Said Ria's.

"Dammit i can't" said Kira.

"It's hard" said Orihime.

"How come we can't do it" said Asuna.

"Don't worry, this part of the excersie will be difficult at first but will get easy...you just need to think about why are you learning about magic" said Ria's. They started to think.

" _I want to help Yusai"_ thought Kira. Then her power started to enter into her heart.

" _I want to help Kirito_ " _thought_ Asuna. Then she was able to do it.

" _I want to help Ichigo_ " thought Orihime. Then she did it.

They opened their eyes and felt magic inside of them.

"I can feel it"said Kira.

" ya me too"said Orihime.

"This is great" said Asuna.

"Good now we can…(EXPLOSION)...what was that" said Ria's looking at the direction of the explosion.

"Isn't that were the guys are" said Asuna. Ria's nodded.

"We should see what happen" said Ria's. They all nodded and began to head to the boys.

When they got there, a huge dark smoke was covering the place.

"hi is everyone OK"said Kira.

"Whats all this smoke" said Asuna.

"I'm not sure" said Ria's. She sensed dark power coming from within.

"I can handle this" said Kira. Then she began to gather wind.

"Wind Tornado" said Kira. Then small tornados of wind appeared and cleared the smoke. When the smoke cleared. Their eyes widen. Three figures were standing with bruises and cuts and in front of them was one figure who also has bruises and cuts. They all were look injured.

"What, you want more" said Yusai.

"Well bring it, were not done yet" said Ichigo smiling.

"He's right, were just getting started" said Issei.

"Guys we need to watch out" said Kirito.

Yusai smiled. They surrounded him. He challenged them. He began to get covered by a dark cloak. Then he summoned his tails. It targeted them but they dodged. Yusai then appeared right in front of Issei and (smashed)...he punched him but Issei blocked it with his left dragon arm. Then Yusai sensed Kirito coming on his left side with his swords. He separated from Issei and began to jump backwards. Kirito followed. He was using two swords. Kirito swung at him. His attacks were so fast and was landing hits on Yusai. Then Yusai activated his sharingan which made him read his attacks but that was not good enough. Yusai was pushed back. Kirito then stopped.

"Your eyes might be able to slow things down but..(fighting stance)...you can't see through my duel wielding" said Kirito. Then attacked Yusai. Yusai then pulled out his sword(tetsumi). Kirito smiled and kept on using his skill. He was pushing Yusai back. Then Yusai jumped back but felt Ichigo coming from behind. He then turned to him.(clash)..Their sword clashed.

"Whats the matter Yusai, can't handle all three of us" said Ichigo. Ichigo then kept on clashing with him.

"Cetsuga, tenshou" said Ichigo. The attack hit Yusai but blocked it with his sword. Yusai was pushed back to the ground making a small crater. All three of them come together and was breathing hard.

"I think we won"said Issei.

" maybe" said Kirito.

"What do you mean maybe….he was crazy to face all three of us..he should know that he…" Ichigo stopped when he saw Yusai getting up. His eyes were closed then he throw his sword down. He opened his eyes and it went back to normal.

"I think it time to show my new weapon" said Yusai smiling. Then he reached his chest. He took out something under his shirt. It was a wooden cross necklace. He ripped out the cross then a glow was coming off from it on his right hand. The cross then turned to a steel sword. Wind energy was coming from it. Yusai eyes closed and listen to the wind. Then attack. He appeared in front of them and sliced the air causing a huge wave of wind separating the three. Yusai smiled. The wind started to surround Yusai.

"What, how did he" said Ichigo covering his eyes. The wind was being rushed. Then the wind cleared.

"What where's Yusai" said Issei. Yusai disappeared. But then Kirito sensed something coming from above.

"Look" said Kirito. They saw Yusai in the sky. Yusai then pointed the sword down. He began to fall fast to the ground.

"We need to get out of the way" said Issei. They agrees and started to run but…(SMASHED)... Yusai landed causing a huge wind being released. The blast of wind was powerful. It sliced all three of them. They fell to the ground. Yusai then raised the sword.(crack)..the sword had a crack.

"Seems like it can't handle my strength yet" said Yusai. Then saw all of them on the ground. He grinned. He started to walk. Then his tails appeared. It then stretched to each of them but was stopped when he felt a dark Ora. He then looked where it was coming from. He then saw the girls. Then felt a cold shiver go down his spine when he saw Kira was in her demon mode.

"Crap" said Yusai and started to run away.

"YUSAI...YOU RUNIED MY SWORD" said Kira in anger then began to chase him.

"Her sword" said Kirito getting up.

"What the hell just happen" said Ichigo. Then Orihime came to his side.

"Are you ok" said Orihime. He nodded. She smiled at him.

"Why were you three fighting him" said Ria's.

"Training" said Issei.

"Really because I saw an unfair fight" said Asuna.

"Well he beat us, so I think it was fair" said Kirito.

Then all of them turned their attention to Kira beating up Yusai.

"Ugh...Kira we should get back to training" said Ria's.

Kira stopped.

"Ok" said Kira. Then looked at Yusai and took away his sword.

"I will repair this but next time don't break it" said Kira in annoyance.

"But it wasn't able to handle my power" said Yusai.

"Fine, I will make it out of something else just be patient " said Kira walking away.

"Alright, oh and thank you, it really helps" said Yusai.

She smiled.

"Idiot" said Kira to herself. She made it back to the other girls and then headed off to train some more. Yusai started to walk to the rest of the guys.

"So again" said Yusai. They looked at each then nodded.

It has been three days. The girls were able to learn magic and chant spells. Also their power energy increased. The guys also improved. Their attacks are much stronger and their techniques improved. Their speed and stamina increased. Everyone improved and today will be their last training and tomorrow will be when they must enter the battle.

(Clank...clank...clank)(explosion… Explosion) (phzzzt).

"Seems like you guys got stronger" said Yusai.

"Well training for three days could change a person" said Kirito.

"This time things will end differently" said Ichigo.

"Ya, you should prepare to lose, Yusai" said Issei. Yusai smiled.

"Bring it on" said Yusai charging at them with fire on his fist. Issei then ran to him. He activated his dragon arm. (Clash)..Yusai collided with Issei's arm. Issei then kicked him but missed. Then his arm released fire covering him. Issei then charged at Yusai. Yusai saw him coming and attacked but hit the flames instead..(clash)..Issei sneaked up and punches his gut sending him flying. Yusai fixed his balance then…

"Multiply" said Issei and hit the ground. Fire erupted under the ground hitting Yusai and making him jump.

Yusai's then sensed Issei coming up. He stopped hi punch but got hit by his dragon arm making Yusai hit the ground, making a crater. Issei landed and was smiling.

"Seems like I ….." Said Issei but got interrupted by the darkness coming from Yusai. He was standing with a smile. He activated his sharingan. He then was covered with darkness. His 4 tails appeared. He then charged at Issei.

"Rasengan" said Yusai and hit Issei but he blocked it with his arm but the force was pushing him back.

"Urgh" said Issei trying to push back Yusai Rasengan. Yusai was staring at him then smiled. He used his free hand mixed with his tails and punch him which send him flying. Then sensed Kirito. He appeared right beside him.

"You got faster." Said Yusai blocking Kirito's attack with his tails.

"well you got stronger" said Kirito. He then separated from him. His sword started to glow dark. He began to use his dual wielding skill. Yusai saw it coming and took out tetsumi(sword) and tried blocking it but his speed and power pushed him further and further back. Yusai's then jumped away from him. Kirito saw this and followed him.

"Bankai" said Yusai. He changed and flames started to come off him. He then moved his sword which made the flames follow. Then charged at Kirito.(Clank)..they both collided looking at each other. They both giving their all. Their power increased. The force could be felt by anyone around them. Then Yusai increased his power. Darkness started to cover him and was able to push Kirito. Then he gathered darkness on his free hand and pushed the air causing a stream of darkness to hit Kirito.

"Cetsuga Kenshou" said Ichigo. Yusai sensed his attack and saw three black waves coming at him. Yusai then used his darkness to shield him. (Explosion).

"Got you" said Ichigo in his bankai form.

"Are you sure" said Yusai behind him. He didn't have time to react and…(clank). Ichigo was pushed back but was able to block it. Yusai was above him smiling. Ichigo then disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. He then gathered spiritual energy to his sword. Yusai then gathered his spiritual energy to his sword. (Clash..clash...clash) they both started to clash so fast that you can only see black and red colours collided with each other. Then they stopped Yusai then covered himself with black flames.

"Black flaming cross" said Yusai making a cross out of dark flames and swinging towards Ichigo. He saw it coming and blocked it with his sword and the flames went around him but sensed Yusai.

"Chidori" said Yusai hitting Ichigo. He then fell to the then landed.

"Were not done yet" said Issei. Standing up.

"He's right" said Kirito.

"It's not over yet" said Ichigo rising. Yusai smiled and summoned darkness which surrounded him. It expanded. Yusai's eyes were dark.

"Stop" said Ria's standing in the side lines with everyone. Yusai then absorb the darkness and went back to normal. They all started to go back to normal. (Thud) They fell from exhaustion.

"Wow, it took you what, 10 rounds just to be exhausted " said Kira.

"Each of them grew stronger" said Akeno.

"Ya even the perv" said Koneko.

"Well we should eat me and Asia made some dinner" said Orihime with a smile.

"Sounds great, hurry up boys or there won't be anything for you" said Asuna. All the girls started to walk to the mansion.

"We should get up" said Kirito getting up.

"Ya, we can't miss another meal" said Issei getting up.

"Alright but this isn't over" said Ichigo looking at Yusai who is still on the ground.

"Are you coming" said Kirito.

"No, you guys go ahead, I will rest here a bit" said Yusai looking up.

"OK then" said Issei.

"What did we tire you out" said Ichigo smirking at him.

Yusai closed his eyes and put his arms under his head.

Kirito saw this and decided to leave him be. The others followed him.

"Whats wrong with him" whispered Issei.

"Not sure, something changed in Yusai in the past days" said Kirito.

"Really, I barely see anything changed" said Ichigo.

"You probably don't sense it but Yusai's power and energy changed" said Kirito.

"Is that bad" said Issei.

"Don't know, we will have to see" said Kirito.

All three of them made it inside of the mansion.

They saw everyone set up dinner. Kira notice Yusai wasent with them.

"Uh, guys where's Yusai" said Kira.

"He's sleeping outside" said Ichigo.

"Why" said Asia.

"Probably tired from our fight" said Issei. Kirito didn't look convinced and Asuna saw it.

"Well, we should save some for Yusai" said Asuna. Kira clenched her hands.

"No, I'm going to get him" said Kira walking out.

"So what's really the matter with Yusai...the fight I saw today was different from the first day he started training" said Ria's.

"We're not sure..Ria's...to be honest, I think Yusai has changed " said Kirito.

"Hmm..what do you mean change" said Ria's.

"Personality has change...when I use to see him fight he would enjoy it but this time his eyes doesn't show it or his heart..I can only see darkness..he puts on a smile but it's different from before" said Kirito sitting down.

"Hmm" said Ria's sitting down.

"Could it be the darkness taking over" said Asuna.

"Maybe" said Kirito.

"But wouldn't he want to kill us" said Orihime.

"It could have affected him differently" said Kirito.

"Can we just eat, Kira went to see him" said Ichigo.

"He's right, we will think about this after we eat" said Ria's.

"Your right...I can't wait to try this delicious food...thank you Asia and Orihime" said Issei. They both blushed from his praise. They all started to eat.

Outside Kira was looking for Yusai.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira. She tried looking for him in the training grounds but wasn't there. _"Where could that idiot be"_ thought Kira. Then she tried to sense him. She learned to sense things around her much more than before.

"What, I don't sense him" said Kira with a confused look. She then reached down her pocket. _"I still need to give him this_ " thought Kira.

"Yusai!...come on out! Yelled Kira walking. She then found herself wandering in a forest near Ria's mansion. Then she saw an open field and a figure lying on the grass. _"Yusai_ " thought Kira and started to run near him

"Yusai, why are you.." Said Kira walking near him. Then noticed darkness was surrounding him then saw his eyes were closed.

"Yusai" said Kira going close. Yusai slowly opened his eyes. Then saw Kira next to him smiling at him. She raised a hand to him.

"Come on let's go" said Kira with a kind smile. Yusai grabbed her hand and was pulled up. She then began to drag him by his hand. She hold his hand tight, walking ahead to Ria's mansion. Yusai looked at her but it didn't seem like he cared. Kira looked in the corner of her eye to see Yusai. " _His expression changed...it was like when I first met him..(flashback: seeing Yusai the first time)...cold and distant...why...why now...what is causing you to act like this Yusai..could it be your training or the darkness….the past three days we barely talk because of our training but you started to close yourself off why_ " thought Kira.

It was night out and everyone is sleeping in their rooms. One room is with all the girls and another room with only the guys. Each room was huge and was comfortable for both groups.

{(Flashback: parents died by your best friend, being used has a test subject and turned to a monster killing 11 people, your sensei getting killed right in front of you)} Yusai kept having the same dreams for three days. He was sweating and burning. He was breathing hard and woke up. He then saw everyone asleep and got up and went outside. He grabbed his head with his right hand. _"Why am I keep having the same dreams, why now all of a sudden_ " thought Yusai. He then looked at the moon in the sky. He then started to lay on the grass still looking at the moon. Then his eyes started to close. He soon fell asleep.

Somewhere in a different area.

"Seems like were almost there" said a figure wearing a cloak.

"Ya, I wonder how will they react to see us again" said another figure wearing a cloak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Front Lines**

"Sapphire, how did the mission go".

"It failed but was able to cause Issei to go on a rampage" said Sapphire through her communicator.

"Who stopped him"

"Yusai"

"Hmm..the boy who was going to be the vessel of the dark lord"

"Yes and he became more powerful and I can sense more darkness in him than the first time"

"Well it doesn't matter since we don't need him, we found someone else"

"You did"

"Yes, he's quite powerful himself but we are going to testing him. Right now he's undergoing an experiment but will be with you when he's ready"

"So what about the other two you sent"

"They have their jobs to do and will succeed"

"Alright then I'll wait here and watch but I want to know something"

"And what is it"

"Is it almost done"

"It almost reach critical mass but the organization keeps getting in our way so it's slow"

"Well then at least the others might are not having a hard time"

"No, they have other tasks to take care of but right now I'm in charge of collecting the Darkness"

"Alright then, let's talk some other time...Dark emperor of Fire".

Lucifer has prepared for the battle against the enemy. He was able to send out a few teams to help him.

"Are you sure sending this much troops are necessary " said his wife.

"Yes, they are not normal enemies, we need to prepare for the worst"said Lucifer.

"Alright, but are you sure Ria's can handle being the first team to scout"

"Yes, this is a good chance her to impress me" said Lucifer smiling.

"Well then let's hope she can take care of herself".

Ria's, Issei and Akeno were one team who will look ahead to see the enemy. Koneko, Kiba, and Asia stayed back just in case they need support. Yusai and his group followed Ria's group even though she argued with him to not come.

"I told you to stay with Koneko and the others"said Ria's in anger.

"And I told you I'm not following anyones orders" said Yusai.

"Do you know what we are up against..these enemies will be strong and I can't look after you or anyone else".

"Well you don't have too, since I didn't ask you" said Yusai.

"They sure can fight" said Akeno.

"Ya, they don't see eye to eye" said Kirtio.

"It could be probably that she thought Yusai killed Issei" said Asuna.

"Wait what kill what do you mean" said Ichigo.

"You weren't there, but Yusai did the same thing to you and Kirito….he pierced your chest and pulled out your heart which materialized into a weapon" said Asuna.

"Oh right, you know that hurt" said Ichigo.

"well, it's too late to turn back now since we're at the place" said Issei.

"Ya but should they be here by now" said Orihime.

"That's true I don't sense anything bad" said Akeno.

She then saw Kira looking into the distance.

"Hi Kira" said Akeno slowly going to her. She flinched.

" hi Akeno whats the matter" said Kira.

"I think I should be saying that to you" said Akeno.

"No it's nothing...uh..(looked at Yusai)..its Yusai's he's acting differently than usual" said Kira. Akeno then looked at Yusai and saw that he was done arguing with Ria's who was coming to them.

"Hi, I need to speak with you" said Ria's to Kira.

"Ya, whats the matter" said Kira.

"Whats wrong with Yusai"

"hmm, I don't know"

"Hi guys what's wrong" said Kirito walking to them.

"It's Yusai" said Akeno. Then the others walked to them. They all looked at Yusai who was standing looking at the horizon.

"whats wrong with him" said Orihime in a worried tone.

"I don't know...he's acting like he did when I first met with him" said Kira.

"Are you sure because he argued with Rias…" said Issei but got interrupted.

"Ya, he did but acted differently than the other times we argued" said Ria's.

"So his personality changed so" said Ichigo.

"That's not the problem...the problem is why is he acting this way now" said Kira.

"Cant you ask him Kira" said Asuna.

"No, tried but was unable to speak with him...he's closing himself..I just want to know why" said Kira in anger.

"Well we need to worry about that after this battle is done" said Ria's.

"Ya, as long has he can fight, we will worry about his personality later" said Kirito. They all nodded then sensed danger. They all looked at the direction that Yusai was looking at. It was hazy because darkness was surrounding the two figures wearing cloaks.

"Is that" said Orihime.

"Yes, get ready guys" said Kirito.

They all were in a fight stance. Kirito, Ichigo and Issei were forward and the girls were behind them. Kira and Asuna took their swords out.

Yusai was the only one who was still in the same position.

"Hi, Yusai!..wake up get in position" said Ria's. Yusai did not listen. His eye was on the figures walking to them. He then began to walk. Then he disappeared. He reappeared in between the figures. His hands was on fire, he spinned making them spread from each other.

"It seems like we have to join in" said Ichigo with his sword.

"Alright" said Kirito getting ready. They disappeared and reappeared hitting the figures. Both of them pushed the figures.

"Seems like they hired some kids to take care of us, Chuno" said the figure.

"Ya, let's finish them quick and go on with our jobs, Kono" said Chuno.

They took off their cloaks. They both looked the same but with one difference. They both have spiky hair, with white stripes on one side. They started to take out their weapons out of darkness. Chuno weapon is a sword with sharp like teeth on the blade. Kono weapon is double sided with sharp teeth on each side. They started to release their power. Everyone could feel it.

"Wow, they a lot of dark energy" said Asuna.

"Everyone be ready" said Ria's.

Then Chuno and Kono charged at them they both attacked the ground causing the ground to pop out towards everyone. Everyone saw this and jumped away. Then Kono attack Kira but she was able to block it with her sword then summoned wind. She disappeared and reappeared behind Kono, kicking him to the ground but he disappeared.

Asuna and Orihime were surrounded by darkness. Asuna made her sword glow and tried to cut the darkness but was no good. Orihime then raised her hands. Orange magic circles were created.

"Give me strength" said Orihime then the circles expanded and was hitting against the darkness and was getting through while it was expanding. She was creating an opening.

"Nice work Orihime" said Asuna. She smiled and was sweating because it's taking a lot out of her.

Issei, Ria's and Ichigo were facing Chuno. He was fast and was hitting them. Issei then pulled out his sword which he was training with and then tried to sense the enemy. (Clank)...He was able to block an attack by Chuno who had a surprise face. Then Ria's appeared beside him and had her magic circles ready. She then blasted Chuno with a stream of red lightning.(explosion!)..It hit but he got up like it was nothing then Ichigo appeared right in front of him.(Clank)..He collide with him. Ichigo started to strike multiple times making Chuno get pushed back and back until he was thrown to a boulder.

"Cetsuga Kenshou" said Ichigo then hit Chuno with a one blast (explosion).

Akeno, Kira and Kirito were looking for Kono who was appearing and disappearing so fast.

"Dammit stand still" said Kira causing small wind tornadoes around her and pushing them to Kono but kept on missing. Akeno spread her wings. She then began to fly and started to use her magic.(Thunder..Thunder)..Kirito and Kira could hear thunder coming. Akeno then slammed the thunder down around them. It was able to hit Kono. Kirito saw this and charged at him. His sword started to glow and began to use his skill. Kono was getting pushed back and tried blocking his attacks but then Kirito made a huge X causing Kono to slam to a boulder (Smash). Kono and Chuno were on the ground. Everyone started to come together.

"Well that was easy" said Ichigo.

"Too easy" said Kirito with a confused look.

"He's right" said Ria's .

"Hi, wheres Yusai" said Kira.

"Wasn't he the first one to attack" said Issei.

"Ya but where did he…" said Asuna but then turned around and saw Yusai who was smashed into the boulder with cuts. His hair was covering his eyes.

"How did he" said Orihime in shock. Then everyone felt energy rising from the figures. They were standing.

"That's all you got" said Kono.

"We can't waste our time here(..power was released).. Let's kill them" said Chuno. They both pierced the ground and then darkness started to sprout out.

"Look out" said Kirito. Then was grabbed. Everyone else was grabbed then Chuno and Kono appeared in front of them and attacked. They sliced them so fast. Then was pushed to the ground(smash). Then Kono and Chuno swords started to glow dark.

"Dark technique...judgement blow" said the both of them and then swung at the same time. A huge wave of dark energy was heading their way.

"Uuuurrrrrggghhhh" they all said in pain. They were in the wave and felt their bodies being stung by millions of needless. Then the attack disappeared. They all fell to the ground. Their bodies could not move. Kirito, Ichigo and Issei tried to get up but…(smashed). They felt gravity pushing them down.

"How weaklings...your power is not strong has our power" said Kono.

"Time to end your miserable life" said Chuno. Then he raised his sword and started to charge at them but then…(clank)..collided with Yusai. His eyes were dark. Yusai then pushed him. His hand sparked.

"Chidori" said Yusai and began to hit him but kept on missing and smashing the ground. Then sensed Kono coming from behind and disappeared and reappeared somewhere else but then Chuno appeared beside him and kicked him. Chuno and Kono started to hit him in extreme speed.

"Uuurgh" said Yusai. They were going too fast and was unable to attack. Then was punched to a boulder.(smashed)..The impact made a crater. Yusai started to move and got covered in his black cloak. His 4 tails appeared. He started to charge at them. His tails strikes them but they dodged them. Yusai then reappeared beside Chuno and kicked him making him slide on the ground. Kono saw this and stopped and smiled.

" _This must be that kid.."_ Thought Kono. Then his sword vanished. His hand started to become and dark Crystal spike. He then disappeared. Yusai was looking for Kono but nothing.

"Yusai" said Kira trying to get up.

"We need to help him" said Kirito.

"Move body mo…(phzzzzt)" said Ichigo then stopped when he heard a noise. Everyone was looking at the same direction. Their eyes widen.

"YUSAI!" they all scream. They saw Yusai get pierced by Kono.

"Urgh..(cough)" said Yusai in pain. Then Kono separated from him causing darkness to surround Yusai.

(Beat...beat) Yusai heart beat was getting louder. (Flashback: parents murder by best friend).

"Urrrrrggh" screamed Yusai in pain holding his head and going on his knees. Darkness started to surround Yusai. He started to scream in pain.

"UUUURRRRRGGGHHHH" scream Yusai and darkness was trapping.

"YUSAI" Yelled Kira. They all were staring at Yusai. They all tried to get up. Ichigo then looked at Kono.

"You bastard what the hell did you do to Yusai" said Ichigo in anger glaring at him.

"I'm causing him pain making him be consume by the darkness which will take over him" said Kono.

"You monster why would you do that" said Orihime.

"Because that's our goal" said Kono glaring at her. Before anyone can get up..(smashed)...they all were pushed into the ground by Chuno who was slowly walking beside Kono.

"Well looks like he will take care of them" said Chuno looking at Yusai.

"Yes and will kill his friends" said Kono with a smile.

"No Yusai...urgh..." said Kira trying to get up

"We can't let you" said Kirito.

"Uuuurrrgh" said Yusai in pain. The darkness started to enter him.

(Flashback: dead scientists)..He was remember his past that was causing him to suffer. Soon he was about to be consumed by darkness.

(Beat...beat...beat). Yusai eyes widen. Then slowly got up. He was clenching his teeth.

"I'm..not...going..to..let..you..use..me..urgh..I..will..not hurt..my..friends.. Even...if..I have to…" said Yusai. Then he started to release his energy.

"Uuuurrrgh"screamed Yusai. His eyes changed.

"Yusai!" Said Kira

"Whats he doing" said Ichigo.

"I don't know" said Kirito.

Then it all went black….


	7. Chapter 7

**Pain and suffering**

"Uuuuuurrrrgggggghhhh" screamed Yusai. He was standing holding his head. Then his eyes widen and changed. He activated his sharingan and the darkness started to cover everyone. They all were sucked in.

Everyone started to open their eyes. They all were standing in darkness. They couldn't move.

"What..(moving)...I can't move" said Ichigo.

"Whats going on" said Orihime.

"This place, why is it so dark" said Kirito.

"Yusai!...where's Yusai" said Kira in a worried tone.

"I don't see him" said Asuna.

"Hi look" said Issei looking straight. He saw Kono and Chuno wrapped by darkness.

"Why are they here" said Akeno.

"What the hell is going on" said Chuno struggling.

"Where are we" said Kono I'm anger.

Then saw a figure appearing in the middle of the Darkness.

It was Yusai. Darkness was leaking out from his stomach. He had his sharingan activated.

"It's Yusai" said Orihime in shock.

"Yusai" said Kira.

Yusai did not pay attention to them but was staring at Chuno and Kono with a lifeless expression. He was breathing hard.

"it seems like I brought everyone in my genjutsu..oh well..it doesnt matter...I just need to get this over with...I can't hold it much longer..urghh.(in pain)...what you will see...will be something...meaningless to me...uurrrgh" said Yusai in pain and was holding his heart. Then a bright light was opening in the darkness. Everyone was focused on it. It was expanding until it was 8 meters high. Yusai started to bend down

"YUSAI!..whats the matter" said Kira looking at him. Yusai head was looking down.

"Whats happening" said Issei.

"Something is appearing in the light" said Kirito. Everyone eyes opened wide.

{ _10 year old Yusai was running with his friends. They were playing in the playground. "Hi Max, Shelia, hurry up.." Said Yusai smiling._

" _Ya were coming" said Max. "You should stop going off own your own" said Sheila. "Well, sorry but I can't wait" said Yusai jumping with excitement. "Well let's do it" said Max. Then raised his fist. "Ya" said Shelia smiling. Then did the same. Yusai then followed. They connected in a shape of a triangle. "Now, from this day..we become best friends" said Max smiling. "Who watch out for each other and is there for each other" said Shelia smiling. It was silent until. "Yusai, are you going to say anything" said Shelia. "Oh ya sorry,..uh...oh..and will be there when we need help" said Yusai. They all then stayed silent. The wind was passing throw them. They all had smiles. Then suddenly the picture changed. The setting changed. It was dark and cold. 10 year old Yusai was walking slowly in a wooden hallway. He saw light coming from the living room he started to slowly walk there. The floor was creaking every step he takes. Then he got there and was standing. His eyes widen in shock and fear._ He saw his parents lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Then he saw the one who killed them.

" _Ma.." Said Yusai in shock. Max was standing with blood on him. His eyes had darkness in them. He was smiling evilly._

" _Hi Yusai,..whats with the shock face" said Max._

 _Yusai could not talk in the state of shock he was in._

" _Not talking to me...oh well…(looking behind him)..they weren't has strong then I thought..(looking at Yusai)..now it's your turn..Yusai" said Max. Darkness was soon surround them. Max was coming closer and closer. Yusai eyes turned lifeless. Then darkness covered the screen…._

 _And a new scene appeared._

" _Test subject 12..is escaping the restraints..I need help" said a scientist._

" _We can't hold him..he's going to get out" said Another scientist._

" _Wait, give him more power" said The head scientist._

" _But…"_

" _Do it.."_

 _In the room that 12 year old Yusai was in, he was lying on a table. He was in pain._

" _Uuuurrrrrggghhhh" screamed Yusai. Then his body started to change. His skin turned blood red. His nails started to grow and his teeth grew sharper. His hair was spiking up. Then he transformed to a monster with 4 tails and big ears. He started to break his restraints._

" _Rrrooooooaaaaarr" Yelled Yusai then broke down the doors. He soon got out and saw scientist screaming and running away in fear. Then he started to chase them. He saw 11 scientist and then…(slash...slash). Blood was everywhere. The floor, on the ceiling. 11 scientist bodies were sliced, lying on the floor. Yusai was walking in all fours, growling. Then he saw a 12 year old girl. He got closer. Then raised his claw at her. Her eyes were glowing dark. He was about to kill the girl until he sensed a great power and turned to the man standing wearing a black robe. Yusai was charging at him and jumped but the man then raised his hand and touched his head. Then his hand started to glow. Yusai body started to go back to normal. Yusai then fell forward but was got by the man. Then was taken. The scene changed._

" _Hi Yusai...it's been three years now since I took you in" said Shosin._

" _Thank you Shosin, I never felt happier being here...I don't know my past but at least I have you and the soul society" said Yusai smiling._

 _Then memories of Shosin and Yusai appeared. Sparing, laughing, fighting, hanging out, pulling pranks and being together happy then….fire appeared._

" _Urgh..(cough).. Yusai...are you...OK" said Shosin standing in front of him bleeding from his gut. He was pierced through by Aizen. Yusai eyes widen in shock, blood was on him._

" _Yusai...urgh..I need you to remember… (Raising his hand to his for head)...keep living and let people in your life...I'm going to use all my energy to seal your memories… Of me and of your life here...sorry" said Shosin smiling. Then a portal appeared behind Yusai._

" _I always loved you like you were my own son...Yusai...goodbye" said Shosin. Yusai then was pushed through the portal. His eyes was lifeless and was closing. A tear fell from his right eye.}_

The screen then disappeared. It was quite. Everyone except Chuno and Kono has a shocked expression. They all good not say anything. They felt sadness and pain. Tears were sliding from their cheeks.

The silence stopped.

"Memories of my pass was the key to open me to darkness and let it control me but…(his hair was covering his eyes)...I changed that" said Yusai then darkness started to surround Yusai.

"What" said Chuno.

"This feeling" said Kono.

Yusai was being consumed by the darkness. Then everyone was back to the battlefield. They all could move but then felt darkness. Yusai still was covering in darkness.

"You want to see real power" said Yusai in a cold tone. Then the darkness disappeared.

"I will give you it" said Yusai smiling.

His outfit changed. He was wearing a black robe with long sleeves. His eyes changed from brown to black. It started to walk causing small amounts of darkness to be released.

Everyone felt fear. They felt shivers go down their spine. Yusai eyes looked like killers.

He raised his hand and a sword materialized out of the darkness. It was huge and life black. Yusai smiled see Chuno and Konos faces. He then disappeared and reappeared between them and…(EXPLOSION)..Yusai sliced the air causing a huge shock wave. Kono and Chuno was pushed back.

"Black chidori" said Yusai then his left hand sparked. He disappeared and reappeared behind Kono and…(SMASHED!... EXPLOSION) he hit him making him hit the ground so hard causing him to sink into the ground.

"his power…" said Chuno but then stopped when he felt Yusai behind him. (SMASHED)...Yusai punched him causing him to have a whole in his gut. Yusai then landed on the ground. Chuno and Kono were lying on the ground. Everyone were in shock.

"He defeated them" said Ichigo with his eyes widen.

"His power" said Kirito feeling fear go through him.

"Get up, I know you're not dead" said Yusai.

Kono and Chuno slowly got up. The hole in Chuno closed. They both started to release fog made out darkness surrounding Yusai. They disappeared. Yusai then sensed something underground. He was wrapped in darkness. He was unable to move then spikes came out of the Dark fog. (Phzzzt….Phzzzt). It pierced Yusai. Chuno and Kono reappeared. They were breathing heavily.

"Ahahahahah...you think this will kill me" said Yusai then got out of the darkness. He then pulled out the spikes and crushing it. He then was free. Yusais tails appeared. (Phzzzt…..Phzzzt)..They pierced Chuno and Kono. They were lifted off the ground Yusai then appeared in front of them and put his hands on their faces. Then he activated his sharingan.

"Now tell me..(looking at them)..who do you work for" said Yusai. Then he started to enter their minds. Information was entering in his mind. Then it stopped. Yusai's smiled and jumped away.

"Seems like I'm done with you..(his right hand was gathering dark wind energy)" said Yusai in a cold tone. The ball of dark wind started to grow.

"Giant dark Rasengan" said Yusai then appeared above them. He started to fall. (SMASHED….EXPLOSION!) He hit them causing a huge explosion. Rocks were being destroyed. The force was huge.

 **Lucifers Mansion**

"Whats that…(seeing the explosion)... That's were Ria's and the others are" said Lucifer. He sensed a huge amounts of power coming from that location.

 **Unknown area**

"Whats that" said a figure wearing a cloak.

"Seems like trouble" said another figure.

They both saw the explosion.

 **Front line**

Smoke could been seen. Everyone felt fear just pass them. They were sweating. Then a figure could be seen through the smoke. The smoke was slowly disappearing. Yusai turned to them and was slowly walking towards them. His eyes were glowing dark through the mist.

(Beat..beat..beat) Everyone felt their heart racing. Every step Yusai take, their heart kept getting louder and louder. Yusai's eyes were piercing them. Those cold and dark eyes. They could not move and wanted to run away. They wanted to scream but couldn't. They were facing pure darkness who can kill them in one shot. The smoke soon cleared and Yusai could be fully seen. Then he broke the silence.

"So, are you guys o…" said Yusai but then was slowly falling forward. His robe slowly disappeared. Darkness was leaving him and he went back to normal. (Thud!)..He hit the ground. Everyone got snapped out of their fear.

"Yusai!" Said everyone and started to go to him.

 **Unknown Dimiension**

"The first time I ever see them scared of me" said Yusai who was lying on the floor.

"..."

"This memory caused my so much pain...seeing my friends like that...but this will not be the last time which means more pain for me to overcome" said Yusai with his hair covering his eyes.

"..."


	8. Chapter 8

**After Effects**

 **Yusai's Mind**

{Flashback: 10 year old Yusai was falling into darkness then..(Thud)..landed on a stony path. His eyes were lifeless and then saw a blonde girl running toward him. She was blurry to him and could see her saying something….}

" _Yusai...you should wake up"_ said a deep voice.

"..."

" _Hmmm...stop being lazy, your friends are worried about"_

" _..."_

" _If your not going to wake up own your own, I will make you"_

" _..."_

" _Grrrr...rrrrrrrooooooaaaaaar!"_ Roared the figure behind the flames.

 **Outside Yusai's Mind**

He was lying on the bed. He was badged up. His chest and right arm. Then he started to open his eyes. His brown eyes were staring at the ceiling.

"That stupid d…" said Yusai until he felt something on his right hand. He looked at it and his eyes widen. He saw Kira sleeping on it. Her hand intertwined with his. Yusai can also see dried up tears on her cheeks. He then tried to sense anything around him but was not able to. Then he looked back at Kira. He tried moving his hand but Kira had a tight grip on it. Yusai smiled. He then used his left hand to poke. He poked her cheek multiple times slowly until she started to move her head. Then she slowly opened her eyes and saw Yusai awake in front of her with a smile that she knew. She then jumped on him and hugged him.

"Yusai!..." Said Kira crying. Yusai then hugged her.

"I'm here...Kira" said Yusai. She started to cry on his shoulder. Yusai did not stop her this time. Kira's hold on him did not loosen. Her tears were staining his shirt he was wearing. Yusai's felt pain in his heart for causing Kira to cry and hurt. He could feel her pain through her tears. He knew the tears she was shedding is when you thought you lost someone you loved. Yusai wanted to punch himself so hard because he caused her to suffer. _"Dammit"_ thought Yusai in anger. Then he stopped hearing Kira's crying. She was still, holding on to him. Her hair was covering her eyes. There was silence. Then she broke the silence.

"Sorry" whispered Kira. Yusai's eyes widen.

"What" said Yusai in a low voice.

"I know you hate seeing me cry but..(clenching her hands)..I thought.. I thought I lost you" said Kira tears started to fall again.

"I should be the one saying sorry not you...I caused you pain.." Got interrupted. Kira then faced him.

"No,no don't say that, you haven't caused me pain..".Then kissed him with a passionate kiss. Yusai gave in to the kissed with equal force. Then they separated for some air. Kira then rested her head on his chest.

"Yusai, you haven't caused me pain...I was crying because I thought I lost you...I was worried….you should know it has been three days since the battle between those two freaks...and when you… (Flashback: Dark Yusai)..changed" said Kira with a frown. Yusai remembered all of what happened because he was the one that did it on purpose. He knew that he can't get controlled by the darkness and hurt his friends so he used his sharingan to active his genjutsu so he can feel the pain internally but he needed to relive his memories and feel the pain it caused him. He was trying to control it which he did but then he changed.

"Sorry Kira, but that's was the only way to not attack you and everyone else" said Yusai. Kira clenched her fist.

"Why did you have to…(flashback: Yusai's memories).. See those memories again..why would you relive those memories that causes you pain…if you didn't maybe…" interrupted by Yusai.

"No Kira, there was no other way. I had to do that even if I have to suffer"

"No that's not right..you've been searching for your memories all this time and each one caused you too suffer and whenever the enemy stabs you with that black stone, it makes you relive them again and again...why can't you just stop...I don't want you to suffer anymore..everytime you do I just can't do anything…" said Kira with tears falling down her cheek. Yusai then smiled.

"Hi Kira, where's that necklace you said you repaired"

"Ugh..what" said Kira with confusion.

"You know" said Yusai looking at her. She then remembered. She went to her pocket and then pulled out the necklace. It had a metal cross with golden edges. Yusai then smiled and took it from her hand and put it on his neck. He then touched it with his free hand and closed his eyes. He then sensed energy coming from it. Her love was in it. Yusai then opened his eyes and looked at Kira who had a confused look.

"Seems like this can handle my power...you should know Kira that I wouldn't have gotten this strong without you...you have always been there whenever things got bad and you still are with me but if you want to leave…"

"No, I don't...how could I, even though things will turn ugly...I will be right by your side because I love you Yusai and you can't change my mind otherwise...so don't push me away" said Kira. Yusai smiled.

"Ok, I won't if your promise me that you would stop thinking so little about yourself, you are the biggest part in my life that keeps me going..you know" said Yusai with a smile. Kira was surprised and then smiled.

"Ok I promise" said Kira with a smile.

"Good then and I think it's time to get up because we have some ease droppers!(a little loud)" said Yusai looking at the door. Kira then looked at the door and sensed who's behind it. She then had a blush in her face which soon changed to anger.

"Get in here Now!" Yelled Kira in anger.

Then the door slowly opened. Ria's, Akeno, Issei, Kirito, Asuna, Orihime and Ichigo all came in. All the girls had blushes on their faces and the guys felt shivers go down their spine from Kira's dark Ora.

"Uh, Kira we can explain" said Asuna shaking in fear.

"Ya, we just heard...screaming and.." Said Issei nervously but got interrupted by Ria's.

"(cough).. Well we heard you screaming Kira and we all were worried so we ran up here then we heard talking which means that Yusai was awake and it sounded like you had a moment that we don't want to interrupt" said Ria's with a blush.

"And you think ease dropping was the right thing to do" said Kira.

"Well it sounded good and we were worried that Yusai would turn evil but seems like we were wrong" said Akeno smiling.

Yusai was smiling.

"Well don't worry that side of me is gone..for now..and anyways I don't have my powers" said Yusai. Everyone faces were shocked including Kira's.

"What!" Said Everyone with disbelief.

"but how did you sense them" said Kira.

"Well,(touching his necklace)..I can sense power coming from the necklace you gave me and I used that" said Yusai smiling.

"He's right, I don't sense anything coming from him" said Kirito.

"Ya, you're lucky now, I don't get to kick your ass" said Yusai.

"Well his personality is back" said Ichigo.

"That's true" said Orihime.

"We were all worried about Yusai " said Asuna.

"Ya after that fight, you turn into someone evil, I thought you would stay like that" said Ichigo.

"Well, it was my intention to change" said Yusai.

"Wait, you planned it" said Kirito.

"Ya, during training I started to have dreams about my past causing the darkness inside to take over but I was able to keep it at bay by giving into darkness" said Yusai.

"Wait, I don't understand… I thought you said the darkness was going to take over" said Kira.

"That's true but I let some darkness in and controlled it" said Yusai.

"So that's why when we fought you again you were able to use your darkness around you" said Ichigo. Yusai nodded.

"But where were we when we were teleported into darkness" said Ria's.

"You didn't move..my sharingan trapped all of you in my genjutsu" said Yusai.

"Genjutsu...whats that" said Issei.

"Its an ability I can use with my sharingan… I can trap people in a fake world or their minds" said Yusai.

"So why were we sucked in" said Asuna.

"i didn't want you to be sucked in but you were...anyways that was the only way to fully control the darkness inside of me" said Yusai.

"So what we saw...was" said Orihime but stopped when Yusai spoke.

"Yes, what you all saw was my memories that I found..in full detail" said Yusai. It was quite for a little while until Yusai spoke up.

"I should tell you this...it won't be the last time" said Yusai.

"What did you say" said Kira in shock.

"You saw the power I had..(raising his hand and clenching it)...anyways I think they will use that move on me again and summon the darkness and who knows it might control me the next time" said Yusai.

"That's true" said Ria's.

"Wait...so do you have to go throw that suffering you were in while your memories were shown" said Akeno.

"Yes, that will make it easier to control but if my genjutsu was able to trap the people around me...that means you probably will see it again and who knows...it might be worse" said Yusai. Kira squeezed the bed sheets. She was angry. Everyone saw this. Her hair was covering her eyes. Her teeth were clenched. Then her head poped up and was looking at Yusai. Her eyes shown determination.

"ok" said Kira. Yusai had a blank expression and was confused what was going on. Everyone else also felt lost.

"What" said Yusai.

"If you you're able to control the darkness inside of you when you do that...I will allow it but you need to promise something to me" said Kira.

"You need to remember you have friends here that is with you and will stand by you and help you...I don't want you to do things alone..you hear..or you will face the pain my fist will give you...you hear" said Kira making Yusai sweat from the last part. Everyone was surprised in what Kira said but all smiled.

"She's right...we will be there for you..if your in trouble Yusai" said Kirito.

"Ya, even though you scare the life out of us...we will be right behind you when you need us" said Ichigo.

"Ya, we are your friends Yusai, and we will snapped you out of being controlled by darkness " said Issei.

"We will do whatever it takes to bring a friend back from the darkness" said Asuna smiling.

"No matter what, we will be there Yusai...so count on us" said Orihime.

"I will also lend a hand" said Akeno smiling.

"Even though you get on my nerves… You saved Issei and you showed that you care for your friends so you have my support" said Ria's.

Yusai was shocked by this. _"Everyone...even though I got taken by darkness and made them scared of me...they still would stand by me.."_ Thought Yusai. Then he smiled.

"Thank you…" said Yusai in a low voice. Kira heard it and smiled softly and leaned back on his chest. But then…..(EXPLOSION)..everyone felt the shock wave of the explosion.

"What was that" said Asuna.

"An explosion.. And a huge one" said Ichigo.

"What caused it" said Orihime. Ria's then went to the wind. She saw smoke far from her summer cottage house. Her eyes widen.

"The direction of the explosion, it's where Lucifer is now" said Ria's in a worried tone. They all had shocked faces.

"But weren't the enemies defeated by the enemy three days ago by Yusai" said Issei.

"They could have sent more troops" said Akeno.

"We need to head to Lucifer location now" said Ria's. They all nodded and was about to go out until..

"Hi what about me…" said Yusai in bed.

"Oh, well you can't do anything so.." Said Kira getting off him and walking towards the door. Yusai had tick marks on his head.

"Hi I can still fight you know" said Yusai getting off the bed. He showed no signs of pain.

"See, seems like Orihime did a good job..thank you" said Yusai. Orihime blushed from that comment.

"No problem" said Orihime.

"Alright, if you can carry your own weight Yusai..then come with us" said Ria's. Yusai nodded. Soon after they all headed out of the room and changed.

Ichigo is wearing his soul reaper robe. Orihime is wearing Ria's school Uniform. Ria's and Akeno still were wearing their school uniform. Issei was also wearing his school uniform. Kira is wearing a brown dress with a white top with a red heart on the left and a brown short sleeve jacket. Asuna is wearing a red skirt with a white top with three red stripes going down the left side and a blue jacket. Yusai is wearing gray pants and an opened black blazer with a red shirt under it and Kira's cross necklace showing.

 **Lucifer's Location**

Buildings were burning, screams could be heard. Near Lucifer's mansion, there was a city. A city now burning in black flames. Lucifers army was eliminated. Right now Lucifers wife and son were hiding in the mansion. The mother was scared and frighten but the boy was calm. The mother thought of this has strange.

"Son, was the matter" said The mother in a worried tone.

"Because he's not him" said the boy.

"What do you mean"

"Yusai told me that he's not him"

"I don't understand"

"Yusai told me that he will protect me because I'm his friend and will come and rescue me and you"

"He said that, wait did he know that this will happen" said in shock.

"I don't know...but I know one thing..he cares for his friends and will come" said the boy looking at the window. The mother was confused but wonder what Yusai told him.

Lucifer's is in his city. He is badly wounded. He used a lot of magic facing the enemy the caused his city to burn. Smoke was surrounding him. Flames were burning bright. He is breathing heavily. A figure was coming out from the flames. Lucifer stared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"You...how could you" said Lucifer in anger. The figure was smiling at him.

"What's the matter, I thought you devils were evil...why would you care for the lives of others...there meaningless" said The figure.

"Meaningless…(clenching his teeth)...I don't think of them has meaningless..they are my people and I'm their leader...I plan on protecting my people against you...I don't know why you look like that but..I don't care" said Lucifer. He was releasing power. His devil wings appeared.

"Really I wonder if you can" said the figure then started to gather dark energy. He was smiling.

Then they fought (Explosion….Explosion….Explosion….). Lucifer was getting thrown in to buildings but didn't not give up. He started to charge at him but then…(phzzzzzz) he was pierced throw by a dark tail. It was coming from the figure.

"Seems like this new power he gave me, payed off" said the figure.

"Why are you here" said Lucifer glaring at him.

"Let's just say someone offered me great power but it came with a catch" said The figure. Then he punched Lucifer making him go through buildings (crash..crash).

"This is boring but I know what will make it fun" said The figure. Lucifer watched him turn. Then he followed what he was looking at. His eyes widen. The figure saw his reaction and smiled then started to head to Lucifers Mansion.

"No!" Yelled Lucifer and began to fly to his mansion.

"Hi whats that" said Lucifer son. His mother eyes widen and grabbed her son.

"We need to leave" said his mother and began to run with her son. But then..(EXPLOSION). The mansion got destroyed. The roof was gone. The figure was flying over the building seeing the son and mother still alive by the mother's protection magic.

"Well, well seems like I need to try harder" said the figure. Then his left hand started absorb the darkness and started to grow into a ball. Lucifers was near the place and saw the damage it caused and got angry and started to release a lot of red energy. The figure sense him coming but smiled. Lucifer was getting closer and closer but then…

"Barrier" said the figure then a barrier appeared and was covering the whole mansion. (Thud!) Lucifer hit the barrier and was outside the barrier.

"Dammit, you bastard!" Yelled Lucifer trying to break through.

"You should watch your family die….and let the darkness consume you" said The figure. He summoned a black stone spike. Lucifer wife saw this and pushed her son behind her.

"Mother, what…" said her son.

"Don't worry I will protect you...even if I have to sacrifice my life to save you" said his mother with tears falling from her cheek.

"No...no..dammit break" said Lucifer banging on the glass.

 **In the city.**

Everyone reached the city. They all were shocked and surprised.

"Who done all of this" said Asuna.

"Someone with great power" said Akeno.

"We need to find my brother" said Ria's.

"Should we help the people here" said Orihime.

"We need to find the bastard who did this" said Ichigo.

"But where could he be" said Issei.

"I sense great power coming from..(looking to the right)..that direction" said Kirito.

"That's were Lucifer mansion is right" said Kira.

Yusai felt something. Then started to run towards the Lucifer mansion.

"Wait Yusai" said Kira. Everyone followed him.

"Yusai don't go ahead… remember you don't have your powers...you might not able to do a lot" said Ria's.

"She's right...you need to stop and let us take a shot at the enemy" said Akeno. They all were running behind Yusai. His hair was covering his eyes and did not stop.

"Stop being stubborn Yusai" said Kira.

They were getting close to the mansion.

 **At the Mansion**

"Time for you to die" said The figure.

"No...no…." Said Lucifer giving his all to break the barrier.

Lucifers mother was crying and was holding her son back.

(Flashback)

"remember Millicas we are friends, and we look out for each other...whenever your endanger, just now I will come for you that's a promise...so I should tell you that I think something bad will happen to you and your mother and I need you to know that isn't me" said Yusai. "What I don't understand" said Millicas. "Don't worry, you will, when the time is right but right now it's a secret between us" said Yusai smiling. "Ok and you can count on me whenever you're in trouble" said Millicas. Yusai smiled. "Just be brave when the guy looks like me attacks you...protect the ones you love" said Yusai.

(Flashback ended)

" _Be brave_ " thought Millicas. He started to move from his place and was standing in front of his mother.

"Millicas, what are you doing" said His mother in shock.

"I'm going to protect you mother" said Millicas. He then looked at the figure.

"Your not him...your not my friend and I'm not going to let you hurt my mother" said Millicas with determined eyes.

"Millicas" said His mother in Shock.

"Get away Millicas!" yelled Lucifer.

"Really, what a big boy you are...well it doesn't matter...you will die along with your parents " said the figure. The spear was started to head to Millicas. " _Yusai_ " thought Millicas closing his eyes tight.

(Phzzzzzzzt)...


	9. Chapter 9

**The power of the heart**

"Millicas!" Yelled Lucifer.

"That's.." Ria's said in shock seeing what was up ahead. Everyone was running. They were close to the mansion but then heard a yell. (Millicas!). They all were close but then saw the spike heading toward Millicas. Everyone had shocked face except Yusai. For him time stopped. Things were going slow. He saw the spike heading toward Millicas then…..(smashed…Phzzzzzzzt). Everyone eyes widen except for Millicas who still had his eyes shut.

"Urgh..(cough… Cough)...(Millicas eyes started to open)"

Millicas started to see what was in front of him. He was shocked.

"Are you ok...Millicas" said Yusai with his hair covering his eyes. The spike pierced him. Blood was dripping from his gut.

"Yusai" said Millicas with in Shock.

"Remember what I told you…(grabbing the spike)...urgh...that(pulled it out, blood was coming out)...I would protect my friends(crushed)" said Yusai crushing the spike.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira outside of the barrier.

The figure was smiling.

"Now Millicas I need you to take your mother and go to my friends" said Yusai.

"But your hurt" said Millicas. Yusai started to turn around. He patted his head. He was smiling.

"You think this would kill me...now go" said Yusai. Millicas then smiled and grabbed his mother hand. Yusai then turned around and faced the figure. He glared at him. He started to walk toward him.

"Wait Yusai, you don't have your full strength" yelled Kirito.

"Yusai, stop this, you need to let us handle this..your not strong to handle him alone" said Ria's.

Yusai smiled and ignored them and kept walking. His hair was covering his eyes.

"You think I don't have the strength to beat him" said Yusai then he grabbed his necklace. Then ripped it out from his neck with his right hand. Everyone eyes were shocked but then saw something unreal. Yusai's necklace started to glow golden. Then Yusai was getting covered with a light orange cloak. Symbols was covering his body. The glowing energy created a long scarf around his neck. Hovering with the wind. Yusai's was covered with so much energy.

"I will show you how much power I have" said Yusai. His hair was spiking up. He then looked at the figure.

"I knew you would come...Slayer" said Yusai in anger. Then teleported behind Slayer and…(Smashed)..kicked him through the barrier to the city. Yusai then landed. He then clenched his fist with a smile.

"This power" said Yusai. Then teleported in front of Kira and hugged her. She was surprised. Everyone was still in shocked in what happen.

"Thank you...Kira" said Yusai then vanished. She stood there with a confused look.

"What just happen" said Issei.

"Uh..seems like Yusai got a new power by..Kira" said Kirito looking at Kira.

"Kira explain" said Rias.

" …" said Kira still in shock.

"Millicas" said Lucifer coming down, hugging his son and wife.

"Father" said Millicas.

"Why did you do that" said Lucifer looking at him with his mother at his side. Everyone else turned to listen.

"Because I knew Yusai would come and save us...he told me that he would always protect his friends and that I should be brave and protect the ones I love" said Millicas with a smile.

"Yusai" said Lucifer in shock.

Everyone heard it and felt a tingling feeling inside. Then all remembered.

"YUSAI" said everyone in shock.

"We need to help him" said Ichigo.

"Right..we need to head to the city" said Kirito.

"Alright let's go" said Ria's. Then all of them were running toward that city but Kira was stopped by Millicas holding her hand.

"Millicas" said Kira.

"You must be Kira" said Millicas.

"Ya, how did you know my name"

"Because Yusai talked about you"

"He did" said with a blush.

"Ya….can you tell him something for me"

"Ya sure"

"Tell him thanks and that he's a hero" said Millicas. Kira was shocked with the comment but then smiled.

"I will" said Kira then began to head to the city.

 **Outside of the City**

"Do you sense that" said a figure running.

"Ya, seems like someone is using the similar power of the tail beast chakra mode" said another figure running in front.

They both were heading toward the city. The figure in front raise his hands near his chest and smiled.

 **Inside the City**

Yusai appeared and saw Slayer standing.

"Well, well Yusai seems like we meet again" said Slayer then power was being released.

"Tch...this time I'm going to finish you" said Yusai. Then a burst of energy came from him. Yusai charged at him. He was going from left to right. Fire was coming off his feet. He then teleported beside him, about to kick him but then Slayer caught his kick with his darkness that look like a hand. Slayer then punched Yusai making him slide on the ground. Slayer was walking towards him. Yusai was slowly getting up.

"Seems like you got new power" said Yusai.

"Ya, more you can ever imagine" said Slayer. Then four black tails came to from behind him. Yusai eyes widen. Then he teleported. Slayer was trying to find him. Then sensed him coming from above. (Smashed!) Yusai missed and punched the ground. Slayer jumped off from his spot then used his tails to grab Yusai but Yusai used his tails to collide with it. Then both used their tails and kept on attacking. Then Slayer summoned a black sword. It had blades on the side and it was black with darkness coming from it. He then charged at Yusai. Yusai saw it coming. Then…(Clank)...he collided with Slayer with his sword. He turned back to normal and used Kira's necklace to transform it to a golden sword. Slayer grinned evilly.

"Seems like you can't use that form for too long" said Slayer. Yusai stared at him then separated from him. He then summoned wind from his sword. It was covered with wind. Yusai's then charged at Slayer. He smiled and began to use his tails to attack Yusai. He saw them coming and dodged them. Yusai got close to him and strike him. Slayer jumped back. Then he summoned dark magic circles.

"Bind" said Slayer. Dark tails started to grab Yusai from the circles and was pushed to a building. (SMASHED). Yusai was trapped. He couldn't move. Then the tails shot up electricity making Yusai scream in pain.

"Rrrrrraaaaggghh" screamed Yusai. Slayer then charged at him and his sword pointing straight but….

"Cetsuga Kenshou" Yelled Ichigo. It hit Slayer but blocked it with his sword. Then sensed something coming from above. Thunder was targeting him. Akeno was flying in the skies causing it. Slayers was going backwards but then…(clank)..Kirito collided with him with his two swords. Kirito was smiling and began slicing him. Slayer was getting pushed back and back but then…

"Switch" said Kirito and moved to the left and Asuna appeared and struck Slayer making him hit the ground…(Smash). Slayer was slowly rising with a pissed off look. He then started to gather energy. He summons multiple of tails and targeted all of them. They were headed to them. They all saw them and were ready to block it. Slayer then sensed something coming from his left side. Issei was their ready to punch him. Slayer turned to him and was about to attack until…

"Balance break" said Issei. Then he changed. Slayer was surprised and got hit by his dragon arm. (Smashed!) Slayer hit a building. Ria's showed up summoning her magic and then waves of red energy was being gathered. He raised her hand and hit Slayer. (explosion)..Slayer was hit but was blocking it with his sword. The power was strong. It was pushing Slayer back. Issei then got closer to Ria's and touched her shoulder.

"Multiply" said Issei. Then Rias felt energy going in her and then her attack increased in power. While this was happening Kira was helping Yusai down and Orihime was healing.

"Dammit" said Yusai.

"Why did you run off like that" said Kira.

"I didn't run...I teleported" said Yusai with a pout. Kira had a tick mark.

"(Smash)...stop being a smart ass" said Kira after smashing Yusai to the ground. Orihime stopped her healing.

"OK I think I'm done" said Orihime.

"Thank you Orihime..(standing).. I feel great" said Yusai.

"Good now let's defeat Slayer"said Ichigo coming beside him. Yusai was about to say something but…

"Yusai what did I say" said Kira looking at him with anger. Yusai then stopped.

"Alright, let's do this"said Yusai. They all nodded.

Slayer was getting pushed through buildings by Ria's power.

"Urgh...wow..she's strong" said Slayer smiling. Then disappeared and reappeared in the sky. Everyone was looking at him. Yusai saw him and started to run to be under him. He then transformed the necklace to a sword. Kira followed him.

"Your not doing this alone" said Kira reaching him. Yusai smiled.

"Alright then...let's do this...together" said Yusai. Kira smiled and nodded. Then both closed their eyes. Power was being released from the two. _"Synchronization_ " thought Yusai. Then a marking of a diamond appeared on his right hand. Kira also had a diamond marking appearing on her left hand. Then her left side of her hair changed color to black but just the tips. Then Yusai right side of his hair changed to black to blond but just the tips. Then they opened their eyes. Yusai right hand changed to brown to blue. Kira left eye changed from blue to brown. They both completed the synchronization. They were glaring at Slayer.

"Seems like they synchronized" said Kirito.

"Wind and fire, quite an interesting combination" said Lucifer. Everyone turned around in shock seeing Lucifer and his family here.

"Why are you here brother" said Ria's.

"I thought you needed my help but seems like you didn't" said Lucifer seeing Yusai and Kira start attacking Slayer.

"But it's not safe here..you could be attack" said Akeno.

"Don't worry...I already cleared all the fire damage in the city but I can't let this enemy do has he wishes" said Lucifer.

Yusai and Kira was tag teaming Slayer. Yusai summoned a stream of fire hitting Slayer. Kira summoned her wind sword and created a tornado it hit Slayer. The two attacks then collided and created a huge fire tornado. Yusai and Kira then landed on the ground. They saw Slayer splitting the tornado with hands that were made of darkness. Slayer was covered in darkness and was smiling through it. Yusai then started to charge his Rasengan. Kira started to go beside and but her left hand under his right. The Rasengan was growing in size. Wind and Fire energy was being absorb by the Rasengan. It was fiery orange colour.

"Inferno Rasengan" said the both of them. Then they both charged to Slayer and….(SMASHED!) collided with Slayer (EXPLOISON). The explosion made a huge crater. Yusai and Kira then landed near everyone. They went back to normal. They were breathing hard.

"Wow..ugh..I never knew synchronization takes a lot out of you" said Kira.

"Ya, you get use to that" said Yusai.

"wow you guys...you were amazing"said Asuna.

"Ya..who would of thought" said Ichigo.

"That was really a good hit you made on me"

Everyone then looked at the smoke that the explosion cause.

"You really out did yourself...Yusai"

Then the smoke cleared. Slayer was standing. He had no cuts on him. He was smiling. He started to walk towards them.

"How did he" said Kira with a shocked face.

"There's no scratches on him" said Ichigo.

"Who is this guy…(looking at the others)..you no more about him..why does he look like Yusai " said Lucifer.

"It's a long story… But short version….he's an evil clone of Yusai" said Kirito.

"We need to get ready" said Ria's. Then everyone got into their fight stance except Yusai who was angry. He clenched his fist so hard. He was glaring at Slayer.

"You know Yusai...you could be stronger but...you are involved with these weaklings how could he become stronger….(stopped)..you must let in the darkness and become stronger Yusai" said Slayer. He was releasing dark energy. Yusai felt anger from that comment.

"Don't listen to him Yusai" said Ichigo.

"Don't make him taunt you" said Akeno.

"Yusai don't listen to him..he's nothing but scum" said Kira.

"Right I am but I'm the only one that can make Yusai stronger" said Slayer.

"How can you...your his enemy" said Kirito glaring at him.

"Because I was a part of him before...and I know how much darkness he has inside...to prove what I mean I will show you" said Slayer. Then disappeared.

"Everyone watch your backs he could appear anywhere" said Ria's.

"Right" said Issei still in his dragon armor form.

Everyone was keeping a look out.

"Father, look up there" said Millicas pointing to the sky. Everyone looked to the ski and saw Slayer.

"Whats he doing" said Ichigo.

"Time to break out the monster" said Slayer. Then his two hands were facing to the sides. Huge amounts of darkness was spiraling around his hands. Soon it became a disc made of darkness.

"Dark..spiral" said Slayer. Then swung his arms causing the discs to be thrown heading to the left and right side of the city.

(EXPLOISON!... EXPLOSION!) The explosion was massive. It nearly distorted the while city. Everything was getting destroyed by the attack. Buildings, house and people were all gone after the attack was finished. Everyone eyes widen. Their faces were shocked in fear. They were shaking in fear.

"His...power.." Said Issei going back to normal.

"How..could...he.." Said Ichigo in anger clenching his fist.

"The people...living here...there all" said Orihime and tears were about to fall but Ichigo convert her by letting her cry in his chest.

"This can't be happening" said Asuna also crying hugging Kirito who was still in shocked.

"That monster" said Lucifer in anger. He clenched his teeth and power was being released. Then they all saw Slayer coming down. He released his power. Everyone felt it. They could not move. They knew that they can't win against someone like this. Slayer was slowly coming down.

"We need to run" said Ria's.

"What" said Issei.

"He's too strong we need to leave" said Ria's with her hair covering her eyes but deep inside Ria's did not want to leave. She wanted to kill this bastard but cannot let everyone..her friends die.

"But…" Issei said but got interrupted by Yusai. Yusai was furious. He clenched his fist so hard, it started to bleed. Darkness was being released.

"That bastard" whispered Yusai.

"Yusai" said Kira going near him.

"That..bastard" said Yusai in a low voice.

"Yusai we need to leave" said Kirito.

"That bastered is going…..TO PAY!" Yelled Yusai. Power was being released from him. Yusai then started to run toward Slayer. Darkness was covering Yusai. His eyes changed to red. His nails grew sharper. His teeth grew sharper.

"No Yusai!" Said Kira trying to reach him but…

"Barrier" said Slayer. Then a barrier was created cutting them from Yusai and him. (Thud). Kira hit the barrier.

"That bastered.. (Clenched her teeth)...Yusai stop!" Yelled Kira

Yusai did not listen. Hate and anger took over and was charging straight to Slayer. He was smiling at Yusai. Yusai was skin was peeling off. He was about to turn into a monster.

"Yes Yusai...a little more...become the monster you are" said Slayer.

Yusai was getting near but then….

"YUSAI PLEASE STOP….STOP…..STOP!" Yelled Kira. Then Kira necklace started to glow. It was on Yusai's neck. Kira's right hand started to have a marking shape like a chain. Then chains started to come off the necklace. It was wrapping around Yusai then was piercing the ground causing Yusai to fall face first (Thud).

"Urgh..urgh" said Yusai trying to move.

"Well I didn't see that coming" said Slayer.

Everyone has a surprised look on their faces.

"Where did those chains come from" said Asuna.

"I don't ….know" said Kira in confusion.

"Wow, this is interesting..(walking)...seems like killing you and getting your power will be easy" said Slayer. Yusai was glaring at him from the ground. His red eyes were looking at him with great intent to kill.

Slayer smiled and then stopped walking. He started to absorb dark energy in his left hand. Everyone saw this and knew what he was about to do.

"No..Yusai!" said Kirito.

(Smashed….phzzz)

"Dammit why can't I break this" said Ichigo trying to break the barrier.

"Dark spiral" said Slayer then released his attack.

"YUSAI!" screamed everyone.

(EXPLOSION!)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hero**

 **(NOTE** : If you know this character's name, you know that he isn't an anime character, but a comic character. He will be important but will not been seen as much and has new powers and abilities. I created/changed this character. I made a story about him but not in , he's a good character but his back story changed from his regular backstory. He has his own story, on how he became the person he is now, I might plan making a story about him but I'm not sure just know I do not own the character. **)**

"YUSAI!" everyone screamed. The dark spiral was about to hit Yusai….

(EXPLOSION!).

Everyone eyes widen even Yusai. A cloak figure blocked the attack.

"What" said Slayer in anger.

"You shouldn't fight people when they're down" said the figure.

"Who the hell are you" said Slayer glaring at him. The figure then took off his cloak.

He has brown hair that was spiking up in the front and brown eyes. He was wearing a maroon blazer that was open with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans. He had a black bracelet on his right hand. He is wearing white sneakers.

"Well you can say I'm just visiting" said the guy. Then he started to absorb energy on his right hand. He soon raised it and then a squeaking noise could be heard. Everyone covered their ears. The ball of energy grew but it was a light blue color and energy blades spinning around it.

"It's time for you to taste what true power is….Wind style Rasengan shuriken!" Said the figure and threw the attack. Slayer was trying to catch it with his power but….(EXPLOISON!) Slayer got hit and it moved him back. The explosion was enormous. A spiral of energy was formed. It was attacking Slayer from the inside. Then it cleared.

"Well that was easy…(walking to Yusai)...uh..seems like your chained up...and for a good reason" said The figure.

"Who the hell are you" said Yusai in a low tone glaring at him with darkness.

"Who am I..hmm..oh I go by many names but my real one is.. Peter Parker" said Peter. His eyes widen. Then everyone else eyes widen. Yusai is shocked seeing him here then he remembered.

(Flashback: Kirito telling his Past: he met Peter in SAO, he helped him and Asuna, he was able to bring Yui, there daughter, to life and gave them a home and money to start a family)

(Flashback: Rias telling how Peter saved her and Issei when they had problem and trained Issei making him stronger)

(Flashback: Kira telling how Peter was a famous member of the organization)

Yusai hair started to cover his eyes. Dark energy was being released. Peter saw this then his eyes widen. Then he brought Yusai up with ability to move things with his mind. Then he looked at Yusai's eyes. Peter soon began to link his mind with Yusai.

 **Inside Yusai's Mind**

" _Wow this place is hot...how can someone sleep here" said Peter._

" _Who are you human" said a deep voice behind the flames_

" _Oh hi, whats up" said Peter waving at him._

" _Rrrrroooaaaar!" Yelled the figure. Peter did not seem to be affected by this._

" _So why are you in his body" said Peter._

" _Grrrr…hmm...it was an accident " said the figure._

" _Interesting so I should…(raising his hand to him and spreading them).. I should separate you…" said Peter but then sensed darkness. He saw Yusai but was still chained up. Darkness was leaking out from him. His hair was covering his eyes._

" _You should be careful...Yusai is a wild one and will attack you" said the figure._

" _Really, hmm..(smiled)...well then see you later...I wish we can talk more but I think the chains are going back to normal" said Peter._

 _Peter started to leave Yusai's Mind._

 **Outside Yusai's Mind.**

The chains were slowly going back to the necklace. Peter stepped back from him. He was watching him. Then…(Smashed)..Yusai smashed to the ground. He felt power pushing him down. It was Peter that was doing it.

"You should calm down" said Peter. Then adding more pressure.

"Urgh…" said Yusai in pain.

"(Looking at his surroundings)...wow that guy sure did a number on this place " said Peter smiling. Then he raised his hand.

"Let's fix that" said Peter. Then Peter widen his fingers and a card started to come out from the ground. It was glowing. Then suddenly the broken down building and houses started to glow. Everything was starting to rise and glow. Then it all went back to normal. Everything was fix. The whole city was fix and not destroyed. The glowing card was in front of Peter then he grabbed it.

"There much better" said Peter and crushed the card making it disappear. Everyone eyes were widen. They were surprised seeing what he did. Yusai was more shocked.

"Now for the people..(looking at everyone)... Don't worry they're all safe...I moved them...but I will return them now" said Peter. Then suddenly they all felt people returning to the city. The destruction that Slayer cause seem like it didn't happen. Yusai was stunned and then his hair was covering his eyes. Everyone else felt surprised and shocked seeing one person do so much.

Then Yusai started to push himself up. Power was being released from him. Peter was surprised. Yusai was able to stand. Everyone else's were watching Yusai. He was glaring at Peter.

"Chidori" said Yusai then charge at Peter. Peter saw him and dodged it but then kept coming at him. Peter smiled and closed his eyes. Yusai kept on attack him but every time Peter kept dodging it. Yusai was furious and then stopped and jumped back. Then he started to release darkness. He then changed into his dark form. He was wearing a black robe and his eyes turned black. He turned into dark Yusai.

"Black Chidori" said Yusai disappeared and reappeared behind Peter.

(Phzzzzt) Yusai pierced through Peter. (Poof)..Peter disappeared in front of Yusai. Yusai looked confused. Then was tapped on the shoulder.

"Over here" said Peter. He was behind Yusai. His eyes widen and turned around but Peter was gone. Yusai started to look around for Peter.

"You know you should not attack someone who is stronger than you" said Peter. His voice can be heard but no one can see him.

Yusai closed his eyes. He then opened them. His sharingan activate. He started to look around again and then sensed Peter from the left of him. Yusai charged at him with his Chidori. He attack the spot but he wasn't there. Then sensed Peter behind him. (Clank) Yusai summoned his dark sword and collided with Peter's kunai. Peter was smiling at him. They both started to collided with each other (Clank...clank...clank).. There speeds were equal. You can see black and red figures colliding in the sky. Yusai then made his move. He summoned his dark tails. He then stretched them toward Peter. He saws this and did nothing. Yusai's tails grabbed Peter. Yusai then clenched his hand and electricity was going through his tails at Peter. He was hit and then thrown to the ground. (Thud) Peter got to his feet without smashing to the ground. He looked unharmed.

"What, how come that guys isn't hurt" said Ichigo with a surprised expression.

"Because he's the type of guy you don't want to mess...he has a title..of being the one person that can take on an army by himself" said Kirito.

"Wait that guy" said Ichigo with widen eyes.

"Peter Parker...is a hero that is in the elite" said Kirito.

"But why is Yusai fighting him" said Orihime.

"I don't know" said Kirito.

Yusai was pissed off. Then he swung his sword causing a wave of black energy towards Peter. The wave was coming closer and closer but Peter did not move. Then it hit but went through Peter. He was smiling. Yusai clenched his teeth and charged at him. He swung his sword multiple times and Peter dodged each one. Yusai started go release darkness. It was surrounding him.

"Dark Rasengan" said Yusai. The darkness started to be absorb by his right hand. The Rasengan was mixed with black and dark purple energy. Yusai started to charge at Peter. He saw him coming but then waited.( Explosion!)..The attack hit and a big dark explosion was seen. The smoke was covering them. Everyone could not see what happen.

"Did Yusai win" said Millicas.

"I don't know son" said Lucifer.

Then the smoke was being cleared. Yusai eyes were widen in what he was seeing. Peter's hand caught the attack and was not hurt. He was smiling.

"Is that all you got" said Peter grinning at him. Yusai started to get angry and jumped back but Peter appeared in front of him. (Smashed)..Peter punched Yusai to the ground.

"Urrrgh" said Yusai in pain.

"This is a true Rasengan" said Peter. Then his right hand was charged. He then disappeared and reappeared above Yusai.

"Rasengan" said Peter. (EXPLOSION).. Yusai was hit and it was drilling him to the ground. Peter jumped back. Yusai started to get up slowly.

"And this is a true chidori" said Peter. His right hand sparked.

"Chidori" said Peter. He then appeared in front of Yusai. He was slow to react and…(PHZZZZZT)... And was hit by the chidori and was sliding on the ground. His body was sparking. Yusai was lying on the ground.

"You lost..you can't move in your condition" said Peter. Then started to walk away but stopped when he heard a noise. Yusai was standing with his head down. He was breathing heavily. Then darkness started to surround him until he was covered. Kira saw this and yelled.

"Yusai stop..that's enough...do you know who he is...his not a bad guy.…" Yelled Kira but stopped when she saw Yusai looking at her. He was still dark Yusai but she noticed that he was different. He smiled at her but turned to Peter.

"We're not done here" said Yusai. He then pulled out Kira's necklace which turned into a golden sword. He began to charge at him with his black sword and golden sword. Peter saw what he did and recognized what he did. " _So he has someone_ " thought Peter.

Yusai then attack but Peter dodged. Yusai still kept on chasing him. Peter smiled and stopped then he ripped out his necklace he was hiding under his shirt. It transformed to a ruby red sword. (Clank) Yusai collided with Peter. He was holding his sword with one hand. Yusai saw what he did and was shocked but still kept pushing. His two swords collided with his. He started to gather energy. Wind and dark fire was being gathered. Peter eyes widen then…

"Cross fire" said Yusai and made and X which pushed back Peter. He was skidding on the ground. Yusai then appeared beside him and kicked him. Peter caught himself by having one hand support him off the ground but then sensed Yusai appear beside him and was kicked again…(smashed). Peter hit the ground. Then Yusai started to connect his swords and swung them down on the ground causing a stream of wind and darkness to head to Peter. (EXPLOSION)...It hit. Yusai was watching the smoke with his sharingan but then saw nothing in it. He sensed something beside him but there was nothing there. His head was searching for Peter. Then a shadow appeared below him. He was grabbed and pulled down.

"Where did Yusai go" said Orihime.

"What did he do" said Ichigo.

Then saw Yusai appearing in the sky falling down with cuts and bruises.

(Thud)

"Urgh" said Yusai in pain. He was back to normal and the golden sword went back to being a necklace. Peter then appeared.

"You have enough" said Peter. Yusai clenched his teeth. He was slowly getting up but then…(smashed)..Peter appeared in front of him and punched him so hard that he was sent flying.

"You give up now" said Peter. Yusai was slowly getting up but…(smashed)..he got kicked by Peter. Yusai hit the ground hard. He could barely move. Yusai felt weak but started to get up.

" _He still wants to fight...why"_ thought Peter. Then he began to charge at him until..(phzzzzt).

"Chidori blade" said Yusai. Peter was pierced through by a blade of lightning. Everyone eyes widen.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira with a shock expression.

"He hit Peter" said Asuna.

"Something's wrong.. his eyes….it's different from before" said Ria's.

"Urgh...what" said Peter looking at him. Then his eyes widen.

Yusai eyes were lifeless. It was staring at straight at Peter.

" _Whats wrong with his eyes"_ thought Peter.

"I'm not done" said Yusai in a cold tone.

"Why do you still want to fight...what did I do to you...for where I'm standing…(moving from the Chidori blade)...I never met you until today" said Peter. He did not looking injured at all.

"What ...I thought Yusai pierced him" said Orihime.

"You should know Peter is a different class of his own" said Kirito.

"So are you going to tell me" said Peter staring at Yusai who's eyes were covered by his hair. He started to smirk at him.

"I rather not…(started to walk)..not until I defeat you" said Yusai. Darkness started to be released from him.

"Yusai that's enough… Your no match for him" said Ria's.

"Hi Ria's…" said Ichigo but was interrupted when Ria's turned to him.

"Yusai is not strong enough I know it for a fact…(looking at Peter)...Peter is in a whole different level from all of us...he can finish all of us in one fail swoop" said Ria's.

"But if that's true why doesn't he finish Yusai already" said Orihime.

"My guess...to see who Yusai really his and his power" said Ria's.

They all started to see darkness to cover Yusai.

"I think he's consuming too much….I don't think Yusai can control it...this is more than the last time" said Kirito.

"He can't..(clenched)...he promised me….YUSAI!" Yelled Kira. Then she hears him.

"Don't worry Kira…I didn't forget" said Yusai then the darkness disappeared. Some of Yusai's scratches were gone. Kira had a shock expression.

"Don't worry, I remember…(Flashback: Yusai's promise to Kira)..I will never forget...that is why" said Yusai. He stared to raise his right arm. His arm was straight up in the air. Then the dragon head marking was appearing. It started to glow a bright red.

"Urgh.." Said Ichigo, Issei and Kirito. Their right arms started to glow. Then markings appeared.

"It burns..urgh" said Issei holding his arm.

"Dammit whats going on" said Ichigo holding his arm.

"I don't know but…(looking at Yusai)...I thinks Yusai is doing this" said Kirito holding his right arm.

"What why" said Rias in anger.

Then their markings disappeared.

"What.." Said Ichigo. He was looking at his right arm. There was no dragon claw marking on it.

"The marking it's gone and the burning is gone" said Issei. Everyone was shock hearing that.

"But where did it go" said Kirito.

"Guys look" said Asuna looking at Yusai. Something was glowing on his back.

" _What"_ thought Peter in shock.

"So..(hair covering his eyes)..let's see if you can handle…(glaring at Peter)..four against one" said Yusai. His back was glowing. It has a dragon marking with all the parts connected...


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dragon Tattoo**

Yusai's dragon marking was glowing until it stopped. Yusai began to walk toward Peter. He then ripped the necklace off. It turned to the golden sword.

"Tetsumi" said Yusai in a low voice then his zanpakuto appeared. Yusai was holding his golden sword in his right hand and the other sword in his left. Then he stopped walking. He got to a fighting stance. His right elbow was beside his head with the sword facing Peter while his left arm was in front holding the sword straight up. Everyone eyes widen seeing the stance even Peter.

" _That's"_ thought Peter.

"That's Kirito's fighting stance" said Asuna with widen eyes. Kirito had a shocked expression seeing Yusai use his stance.

Peter sensed Yusai's attack about to come. He pulled his necklace and got his Ruby sword out. Yusai was glaring at him.

"Duel wielding" whispered Yusai then his swords started to glow. He began to charge at Peter.

(Clank...clank...Clank)...Yusai was striking him multiple times so fast that Peter can't react to it quick enough. Peter was getting pushed back. Yusai's was swinging his sword making Peter drag his feet. Then Yusai created an X causing the power to push Peter making him fly far but landed on his feet. He was breathing hard.

"That was..Kirito's technique " said Issei with a shock expression.

"How did he learn it so quick with no flaws" said Akeno with a surprised look.

Peter was about to move but then Yusai appeared beside him. He swung his sword making Peter jump to his right. Yusai quickly turned to him and made and X.

"Urgh.." Said Peter in pain. He hit the ground. His shirt had an X on it.

" _How did he learn Kirito's technique"_ thought Peter. He started to stand. Yusai saw this.

"Bankai" said Yusai. He then was wearing a black robe with tares at the bottom and has dark red rims at the bottom. He started to fly up. Peter saw him flying. _"Whats he doing_ " thought Peter.

"Cetsuga Kenshou" said Yusai. He swung his tetsumi down making three huge black waves heading to Peter. He saw this and tried to run.

(Explosion….EXPLOSION… Explosion). The explosion was huge and smoke was covering the battlefield.

"What...how the hell did he learn to use my move" said Ichigo in frustration. Everyone were surprised seeing Yusai use Ichigos move.

The smoke started to get cleared and Peter was seen unharmed but was seen with a red colour entering him. Peter was looking at Yusai who was still in the sky. His expression was calm but his eyes were focused and determined. Yusai started to disappear and reappear beside Peter. He sensed him and disappeared. Yusai swung but missed. Then his eyes landed where Peter was going to be. Peter faced him but then saw power being released. Yusai is walking towards him and he went back to normal form. His golden sword went back to normal and then his zanpakuto disappeared.

" _Why did he get rid of his swords"_ thought Peter. Yusai began to run.

His left hand was glowing red. Peter was ready to counter attack but then…

"Balance break" said Yusai. (SMASHED) Yusai right arm turned to a red armor dragon arm like Issei has. Yusai punched Peter so hard sending him flying. Yusai then started to release red energy.

"Urgh.." Said Peter getting up. " _That arm"_ thought Peter.

Everyone was shocked by what Yusai did.

"That's my balance break wait...ddraig" said Issei. His left hand was glowing.

"What I still have it.. how did Yusai" said Issei.

"Seems like you got a power up" said Peter.

"Ya…(looking at Kira)..see Kira I haven't broke that promise" said Yusai.

Kira was lost with words seeing what he did but after that comment she had a tick on her head.

"What...that's not what I was talking about...you Idiot! " said Kira with a red face. Yusai then turned to Peter. He was glaring at him. Then released a huge amounts of red energy. It was surrounding him. Peter could feel the energy he has. " _His power..seems like i have to show my full strength"_ thought Peter and smiled.

"So are you not going to tell me why you want to fight me" said Peter.

Yusai smirked. Then he ripped the necklace off. He then squeezed it. Golden energy came from it. The energy was covering Yusai. He then transformed. He is glowing golden with markings on him. The energy formed a long scarf around his neck. Energy was flowing in his body.

"So you're the one that I sense that went to chakra form" said Peter.

Then he started to release red energy.

"Awaken" said Peter then he started to have a red glow. Yusai saws this and was confused but didn't not stop him to charge at him.

Yusai was charging at him. Peter smiled. Yusai was close but then Peter moved to the side. Yusai then summoned his tail and tried to hit Peter. He jumped from it. Yusai then teleported to Peter. He was at his side and was ready to punch him but Peter grabbed his punch and kicked him (smash!) So hard to the ground.

"Urgh" said Yusai.

"Don't underestimate your power...it seems like you don't know what kind of power you have…" said Peter but was interrupted when Yusai was standing and 4 tails started to appear and began to stretch to him.

(Smash...smash...smash….smash) Each attack missed Peter. He dodged all of them. Yusai then started to charge his Rasengan.

"Rasengan" said Yusai and teleported to Peter's side.

Yusai arm was out and Peter saw him about to hit him. He saw things move slowly. He grabbed his armed and aimed it to the ground.(Smashed).. Yusais rasengan hit the ground. He was shocked then saw Peter holding his hand. He then pushed him off with his tails. Then Yusai went back to normal. He turned the necklace to the golden sword. He then took out Tetsumi. He started to enter Kirito's fighting stance.

"So you are going to use Kirito moves again" said Peter smiling at him.

"Duel wielding" said Yusai and began to charge at Peter. He began to swing at him fast but Peter was dodging his attacks. Peter seemed like it was nothing. Yusai got angry and then made and X but Peter raised on arm out and stopped the attack. Peters free hand started to have fire appear around it.(SMASHED) He punched Yusai so hard making him fly across the field, smashing into a building.

Everyone eyes widen seeing how easy Peter punched Yusai. Then they saw Yusai getting up.

"Tetsumi" said Yusai. His sword appeared and started to run to Peter.

"Bankai" said Yusai while running and changed. He then disappeared and reappeared in the sky.

"Cetsuga Kenshou" said Yusai and swung his sword down toward Peter. 3 waves were heading toward Peter. He smirked. He then released his energy. It was massive. Tons of energy is surrounding Peter and made Yusai's attacks disappear. He then disappeared. Yusai started to look for him. A hand started to come out from nowhere. Yusai saw this and moved from it. Then saw Peter coming out from nowhere. " _What"_ thought Yusai with confusion. Peter was standing in the sky. He was still in his awakened form with a red glow of energy. Yusai started to charge at him. Peter closed his eyes. Yusai started to strike him. Peter dodged each one. He could sense the attack coming. They reached the ground but Yusai still kept on attacking him and he still dodged them with closed eyes.

"What how is he doing that" said Ichigo.

"Why is his eyes close" said Orihime.

"Because he has spider sense" said Kirito.

"What" said Ichigo in confusion.

"You can say that his senses increased and became more sharper...he is able to sense attacks coming around him and react fast" said Kirito.

"But why is his eyes closed" said Orihime.

"You can say...it's something he learned awhile back" said a women's voice. Everyone started to look at the one who said that. A figure appeared wearing a cloak. She took it off. She has red long hair and has brown eyes.

"Aria" said Asuna.

"It's been awhile Asuna" said Aria smiling at her.

"To answer your question..(looking at Orihime)..Peter does that so he can get more power" said Aria.

"What, I don't understand" said Ichigo.

"It's another way of showing off….he does that so he can gather energy inside of him...the more he's able to avoid the attacks...the more he will gain" said Aria.

"Why is it showing off" said Orihime.

"Because he doesn't have to do it but…(looking at Peter)...that's just him...having fun" said Aria with a smile.

"Having fun" said Ichigo.

"Ya, that's just his personality...treating things like it's nothing and just enjoy it" said Aria.

"So he hasn't change" said Ria's.

"Hi Ria's( looking at her)...and no...he's the same guy that you knew from last" said Aria.

"Well it's seems like they stopped but what is Peter up to" said Ichigo.

"You will see...closing your eyes in battle does have its advantages...Yusai will lose" said Aria with no doubt. Everyone started to pay attention to the fight.

Yusai was breathing hard. He went back to normal and his sword disappeared. The mark on his back still glowed. Peter was beginning to open his eyes. Then they opened.

"It's time to take it up on notch" said Peter. Then red energy started to cover Peter. His blazer grew and now it looked like an opened robe. His hair was spiking up. His body was releasing small energy that looks like fire is on him.

"This is the tailed beast chakra form…(standing tall)...for someone to enter this form, they must of a tail beast in them or a monster...I did have it once and that's a long story but now I just have the energy of one of the powerful tail beast...and this is how far I can reach in using its power" said Peter looking at Yusai cool like. Yusai can feel his power. Yusai started to feel sweat on his hands. Then…

"Urrrgh" said Yusai in pain. Tails got his arms and legs. He couldn't move. Peter was causing it. The tails were holding Yusai, tightening their grip on him. Peter put his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards Yusai who was glaring at him with darkness in his eyes.

"So...I think you should give me answer now" said Peter. He stopped walking.

"From the fight we had...I was able to see what's in your heart...even though you have the sharingan that can enter people's minds and trap them in them...my eyes can see in one's heart...that also means...their past..(Yusai's eyes widened)..you should know what you experienced cannot be forgotten that easily...because I had a similar experience too..in my past...I lost people I cared about and that's when I started to hide under a mask to help people…but even though I saved many lives and became a hero...I can't forget my past...many things happened to me and I met many people that had similar experience…soon after I was able to accept it and know what I should do...I know that you were trying to enter my mind during the fight but I'm able to block you...so I don't think you can use my past against me..(smiling).. But I do want to know why did you attack me" said Peter walking near him until he was face to face. Yusai's hair was covering his eyes. Everyone felt the tension rise. Everyone knew about Yusai's past except Lucifer's family and Aria. They all felt bad about what Yusai went through. Kira couldn't stop feeling the anger inside her rise.

"So...Yusai…" said Peter waiting for his answer. Everyone started to lay close attention to Yusai.

"My reason...is because…(staring at Peter with anger)...you..(started to pull his head back)..stole my..(Smashed)..target!" Yelled Yusai. He smashed his head with Peter's head. Everyone eyes widen but when they heard his reason they all had the same thought. _"That's his reason_ " thought Everyone. Peter was pushed back. Blood was coming from their fore heads. Peters tails started to loosen. Yusai reacted by this and…(Smash)...kicked him with his right left so hard making Peter slide on the ground. Yusai landed and was breathing hard.

"I know that you are someone important but….don't ever get involved in my business" said Yusai in a cold tone. Peter started to get up. He was looking at Yusai who had his head down. " _So he's angry because I took his target"_ thought Peter and was starting to go back to normal and then took a deep breath but.…

"Urgh…" said Peter in shock. Everyone had a shock face with open mouth and eyes. Peter could not move because Yusai was behind him looking in front inside of his back holding his golden sword near his neck and his dark tails at his arms, legs and his heart. Each tail was pointing at his points where he receives his power from. Peter was in shock. _"How did he know_ " thought Peter. Yusai eyes were covered by his hair.

"Now I have your attention….I want you to never get involved in my business for now on...you hear" said Yusai in a cold voice.

"And also...if you do..(moving his sword closer to his neck)...I will kill you" said Yusai. Peter eyes widen then he smiled.

"So if I follow your rules I would stay alive" said Peter.

"This is only a warning...but we will see in the future..probably next time I will kick your ass" said Yusai.

"Well then seems like you won.." Said Peter.

"Good" said Yusai in a low voice. The tails were moving from Peter. The sword was moving from his neck. Yusai started to walk but...his eyes were faded. (Thud)..Yusai fell to the ground. The dragon mark disappeared from his back and went back to the others. Peter slowly turned around to him.

"You really are something…(looking at Yusai)..you know that Yusai" said Peter smiling then raised a hand to him. It started to glow.

 **Outside of the City**

"Urgh"

"You know you should watch yourself" said Sapphire.

"Tch...urgh..who the hell was that guy" said Slayer.

"Someone you don't want to mess with"

"So what...will he get in are way"

"No...not yet but maybe in the future"

"Really…so what now...are plan was a failure"

"Well the operation has started now...it's time to fully begin" said Sapphire smiling evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

**The News**

 **Inside Ria's Mansion**

Everyone is at Ria's mansion. Yusai is still unconscious from the battle but was healed by Peter. Everyone except Lucifers family were in the living room and Yusai was lying on the couch on Kira's lap. Everyone was sitting except for Peter and Aria.

"So now we can finally talk" said Peter.

"Ya, sorry about him..(looking down at Yusai)..he's an idiot" said Kira.

"Don't worry about it…(smiling).. It was fun" said Peter.

"So why are you here" said Ria's.

"What...not wanting to see my friends is not a good reason" said Peter.

"Peter, we know that you coming here must be because of something bad that involves you and what you do" said Ria's.

"Ya, you got me but I did come here just to visit… It was just a detour from where I should be" said Peter.

"Really" said Ria's not convinced.

"Ya Ria's he's telling the truth " said Aria.

"OK but what would cause you to come…"said Ria's.

"It was near and the others were already busy" said Peter.

"So Peter why did you come" said Kirito.

"Something bad is rising...I don't know a lot but I know this much...that the dark emperors are involved" said Peter.

"Dark emperors… Who are they" said Asuna.

"You can say.. the organizations enemy….there is 5 dark emperors..we just know there elements but not their real names...there's the emperor of fire, water, darkness, wind, and lightning" said Peter.

"5...doesnt sound tough" said Ichigo.

"Don't underestimate the number… Even though there's 5..each one has an army and are very strong...they could also be stronger then me" said Peter putting his arms behind his head.

"So the organization is going to fight them" said Kira.

"Ya, thats our job….we protect the world from them...the legacy of the organization expands quite far…but you guys should not be worried about that..(turning to Yusai)...since he doesn't want anything to do with it" said Peter. Kira eyes widen a bit then started to look down at Yusai. She felt sad inside. Her heart felt like it was being gripped hard.

"That's true...we left the organization to find his memories and that's all" said Kira.

"Are you sure about that" said Peter. Kira head poped up.

"What" said Kira in confusion.

"Yusai does have a rough journey ahead...who knows maybe...he might find a purpose on what to do...right now he's lost and confused… I can see that in our battle… What is inside his heart...he needs to face the truth and find what will drive him to keep on fighting or else...he will not get far" said Peter. Everyone started to feel like something opened inside of them.

"If you guys..(looking at Ichigo, Orihime, Kirito,Asuna ,Ria's,Issei)..are going to follow him you should prepare what his path will lead you...I don't know what will the future hold for you but...I do see something that will turn out to be something incredible" said Peter.

"Wait a minute..who said I was with them..I just helped them and that's all...me and Issei are not with them" said Ria's.

"Well Ria's…" said Issei but was interrupted by Aria.

"You know Rias you should start to lighten up a little" said Aria with smile.

"She's right...but anyways...I think it's time for us to leave" said Peter looking at Aria.

"Ya we should" said Aria.

"Awe but you just got here" said Asuna.

"Don't worry, are path will cross again...knowing how Yusai acts..we probably run into you guys again" said Aria.

"Ya, so don't worry about the emperors...we will handle them...you guys should follow your own path" said Peter.

"Can I ask you a question before you go..(Looking at Peter)…how were you able to save everyone in the city and rebuild the city" said Lucifer.

"Well before I arrived at the city I made shadow clones of myself and ordered them to find all the citizens and bring them somewhere safe out of the city and how I was able to rebuild the city is with the white card…it can teleport people and it can also repair things if you first plant it on the ground then anything destroyed can be fix when you take it out from the ground…all the damage then goes into the card….it can also work on objects too but if the card gets destroyed then it won't work" said Peter.

"wow…something that small can do so much…thank you Peter…you have my gratitude" said Lucifer.

"Your welcome…well we been here long enough" said Peter turning around.

"Bye, Everyone" said Aria turning around. She was beside Peter. She grabbed his hand. They intertwined.

"So ready" said Peter.

"You bet" said Aria smiling. Peter pulled out a disc.

"Oh almost forgot…(throwing the disc to them)...here that will have the supplies you need on your journey" said Peter then pulled out a white card.

"OK let's go" said Peter. Then the white card teleported them out.

"seems like they're gone" said Lucifer.

"What did he give you Kirito" said Issei.

"Seems like he gave you a disc" said Ichigo.

"It is but it's actually a storage disc" said Kirito.

"You know about that" said Kira with a surprised expression.

"Ya, Peter showed us it...you can store almost anything in it...I wonder whats in it" said Kirito.

"Well we have a few but not much in them" said Kira.

"Hi Kira shouldn't we bring Yusai to lay down on a bed" said Orihime.

"Ya we should" said Kira.

"Well we should all rest...from what we been through today..I think rest will be good for all of us" said Lucifer.

"Uh Ria's can I you ask you a favor…can you have a room just for me and Yusai" said Kira. Ria's had a blush and her eyes squinted in a suspicious way. Kira started to understand her expression and thought what she said. She started to blush like a wildfire.

"No wait..I just want to be there for him when he wakes up...nothing...inappropriate" said Kira pushing her index fingers together.

"OK Kira" said Ria's.

"Alright we should all go to bed" said Akeno. They all nodded. Everyone started to go to bed.

 **Inside Yusai**

A black beast started to appear. The shadows were concealing it. It was huge. It started to growl.

"Grrrr"

Darkness can only be seen in the room other than the beast.

 **Outside Yusai**

It has been a day. Everyone started to get up. All the girls except Kira, started to change into their outdoor outfits. Rias, Asuna and Orihime were the only ones in the room while the other girls were out already.

The guys also started to change. Issei, Kirito and Ichigo were going out of the room yawning and stretching their arms on the way out. Everyone soon met up in the living room.

"Good morning..(yawn)" said Orihime covering her yawn.

"Good morning" said Issei.

"So Kira and Yusai is still not up" said Asuna.

"No" said Kirito.

"Did you guys check on them" said Ria's.

"No, we didn't want to interrupt them...just in case..(flashback: The first time they eavesdrop, Kira's anger)" said Ichigo with a shiver down his back.(THUD!).

"Whats was that" said Orihime.

"I thinks it's coming from Kira's room" said Asuna.

They all started to run to Kira's room. When they got there and opened the door, they saw Yusai on the floor and Kira was on the bed, wearing nothing. When Kira looked up and saw everyone she covered herself with the blanket fast. Her face was steaming red. Everyone has blushes on their faces but Issei had a bloody noise.

"Kira…" said Asuna but then got interrupted.

"GET OUT" Yelled Kira and wind shut the door at there faces (smack).

A few minutes have past and everyone except Kira and Yusai were sitting in the living room. They did not speak to one another but all have the same thoughts. " _Did they…_ " thought everyone. Then Kira came out of her room and entered the living room. She had her eyes closed. She then sit down on the couch. Everyone was staring at her. She then took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Nothing happen...you got that" said Kira glaring at them with an evil tone. They all started to sweat and nodded fast. Then there was silence until Yusai walked in. He had a red hand mark on his left cheek.

He then sit down near Kirito. Everyone saw the red slap. Asuna and Ria's looked at each other and giggled.

"So, what did I miss" said Yusai ignoring them.

"Nothing that much...Peter and Aria left and gave us some supplies" said Kirito taking out the disc.

"Like what" said Yusai.

"Don't know but this is the best time has ever to check it out" said Kirito pressing the button in the middle of the black disc. Then a glow appeared. Yusai then grabbed the disc from Kirito and throw it in the middle of the room. (Thud!...clank..clank..Thud)...a lot of items came from the disc. Kunais, paper bombs, white cards, more disc, bow and arrows, daggers, circle bombs, bow staff, smoke bombs, and knifes.

"Wow...how the hell can one disc have all this" said Ichigo in shock.

"The organization invented it, a storage disc that can store a lot of things" said Kira.

"Seems like we should pick out what we will be using" said Yusai. They all nodded and began to get what they will use. Then they all put what they pick in their own discs and each grab a white card.

"So now what...the threat is gone here" said Ria's looking at Yusai.

"No" said Yusai in a low tone.

"What...Peter killed Slayer and the enemy left" said Ria's.

"No, he didn't...it was close but I saw what really happen….it was close but Slayer disappeared and I think Peter knew that" said Yusai.

"So he's not died" said Issei.

"No, but not for long..(standing)..I plan on defeating him myself" said Yusai.

"What you can't" said Kira.

"I need to Kira...he's alive because I made a choice..and it was to let myself become the dark lord or let the darkness take form and I chose the second option and I plan on dealing with it" said Yusai.

"But…" said Kira but got interrupted.

"Don't worry….I won't leave now to find him...I'm not strong enough yet but will be..so we should still continue are journey in finding my memories" said Yusai.

"Did you remember anything" said Kirito.

"No...well not really it's just a blur...I can't really remember it too well" said Yusai.

"So what are we going to do know" said Ichigo.

"Don't know" said Yusai.

"So you guys are going to stay here longer" said Issei.

"Looks like" said Kirito.

"Well we can't stay here too long" said Ria's.

"What why" said Kira.

"Because we need to get back to the living world and go on with our lives" said Ria's.

"So we can't stay here" said Asuna.

"No but we can take you with us" said Ria's.

"Ok...we can finally be in a place where it's normal" said Kira.

"Alright then we should….." Said Ria's but got interrupted…(smash). A black card crashed throw the window.

"What was that" said Orihime. Ichigo started to look at through the broken window. He saw no one outside.

"There's no one out there" said Ichigo.

"So whats this" said Kirito grabbing the black card.

"It's an invitation for you..(looking at Ria's)..Ria's" said Ria's.

"For me" said Ria's with a confused looked and grabbed the card.

It reads…

 _Ria's grimory….we want you to enter the battle tournament...the location is in the card already...you just need to activate it and it will take you to the location….we hope to see you there…._

"The battle tournament...I never heard of it" said Ria's.

"Thats weird...I wonder who sent you it" said Issei.

Yusai was eyeing the card.

"Something isn't right with the invitation" said Yusai.

"It must be a trap" said Kira.

"Ya...but still…" said Ria's thinking.

"You should not go...if it's a battle...I don't think you can win" said Yusai.

"What...you should know I'm…" said Ria's but got interrupted.

"Your cable of magic but not physical attacks….except for Issei with that dragon in him" said Yusai.

"That's true...oh wait I almost forgot to tell you...how did you use ddraigs arm" said Issei.

"That's also what we wanted to know… You were able to use Mines and Ichigos moves and skill" said Kirito.

"Well you could say I don't know but…(looking at his right arm)..I think it involves all the markings to be together so we can use each other's power" said Yusai.

"So any of us can use it" said Ichigo.

"Probably but there is something that comes with it" said Yusai.

"What" said Ichigo.

"Even though it gives me power….it also gave me...your memories" said Yusai in a low tone.

"Memories of what" said Kirito. Yusai had his hair covering his eyes.

"Yusai..(walking closer to him)..what kinds of memories did you see" said Kira.

"I rather not tell but just know that if you plan on using the power….you must be ready to handle the pain that comes with it" said Yusai.

"Pain...what pain" said Kira looking worried.

"Don't worry…(getting up)..let's just go to the tournament" said Yusai.

"What...you're not coming" said Ria's.

"We need to….I know you're going to take Issei but don't forget he has a dragon mark..we need to stay together" said Yusai.

"He does have a point" said Kirito. Ria's was clenching her teeth.

"It's alright Ria's...they could help us" said Issei.

"Ya, you saw our strength...why not let us help you" said Asuna.

"But we don't know who are we dealing with...it could be dangerous" said Ria's.

"Even if it's dangerous….we can handle it and show what we are made of" said Kira.

"Fine...but let me just leave something so Akeno and the others know where are we" said Ria's leaving the room.

"Good..so seems like we have to hold off your memories Yusai" said Kira looking at him but notice that Yusai was staring out the window with a serious expression.

"You should know I'm going for my own reasons" said Yusai in a cold tone. Everyone felt the mood change. It made them shiver. They felt that the words Yusai said were true and scary.

" _He's mood changed that fast"_ thought Kirito. Everyone felt tension. Yusai was giving off dark energy but it was invisible. Then Ria's came in and it was gone.

"So let's go" said Ria's and notice that something was wrong but then Issei snapped her out.

"Well...we should go.." Said Issei nervously.

"OK" said Ria's looking at him suspiciously. Then everyone started walking to her. She then took out the black card and pressed on it. Soon they all were consumed by darkness and then vanished from the room.

 **Inside Portal Stream**

"Wow, never knew that we would be flying through here again" said Ichigo.

"Wait...you been through here before" said Issei.

"Ya when we got to your Dimiension" said Kirito.

"So this is not new" said Ria's.

"No, it's normal to us now" said Asuna.

"Ya, doesn't feel scary" said Orihime.

Everyone one was floating through the stream. Yusai was behind them with his hair covering his eyes.

"Hi Ria's, do you mind if we take a detour" said Yusai.

"What, detour...there is no other way to go" said Ria's.

"Will see…" said Yusai then his dark tails started to appear. Then it expand. His right hand started to glow. Suddenly the stream started to be distorted.

"What...what are you doing Yusai" said Ichigo.

"Yusai stop" said Kira.

"Hold on guys" said Yusai. Then they all went through a bright light. A huge gust of wind hit their face. They suddenly was in the sky. Falling down.

"Not again" said Kira with widen eyes.

"Anyone who can fly grab the ones that cannot and fly down" said Kirito. They all nodded. Ria's, Issei, Kira and Ichigo began to fly. Issei grabbed Kirito, Ichigo grabbed Orihime and Ria's grabbed Asuna. Kira was looking for Yusai and saw him looking down with darkness in his eyes.

"Yusai….take out your wings" said Kira.

"..."

"Yusai.."

"What are you staring at" said Kira then looked down. Her eyes widen. She saw a city but was different since she saw a huge castle.

"Where are we" said Kira. Everyone started to look down. They all had surprised looks. Yusai then made his wings appeared. They all stopped falling.

"That's a castle" said Orihime.

"Whats going on here" said Issei.

"Yusai…(looking at Yusai)..you did this" said Ria's.

"...". Yusai still was staring at the city.

"Listen to me when I…" said Ria's but was interrupted by Issei.

"Ria's..I think you should look down" said Issei with widen eyes.

"What…(looking down)...what that's smoke" said Ria's. Everyone started to look closely at the city. There was smoke coming from it.

(Explosion… Explosion)... Then heard explosions. The city was under attack.

"The city...it's under attack" said Orihime.

"Ya,(looking at Yusai)..did you know that this was happening" said Ichigo glaring at Yusai.

"..." Yusai ignored him and closed his eyes. He started to sense what was happening down below. He saw tons of enemies attacking the city. Then sensed a strong enemy who could be the leader. He was walking closer and closer the broken castle. He also sensed a girl in the ground. It seems like the enemy was going to attack her. Yusai sensed a familiar energy from the girl. He opened his eyes.

"Seems like I will get my revenge" said Yusai in a cold tone.

"Revenge" said Kira.

"What...where are we Yusai" said Ria's in anger. Yusai turned to her. His eyes were filled with darkness. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, this will be just a little detour….after I'm done getting my revenge then we can go to the tournament" said Yusai.

"What…" said Ria's but stopped when Yusai turned to the city.

"I will tell you everything but now...I need to be somewhere" said Yusai and started to fall straight to the city.

"Wait Yusai" said Ichigo.

"Dammit what is that idiot thinking" said Ria's

"I think he remembered something" said Kirito. Kira ears started to move hearing that.

"Wait, could this place be a location to his memories" said Orihime.

"Maybe" said Kirito.

"Well if so...this place...it doesn't look like our time… I think we are in a different time" said Asuna.

"You mean we went to the past like time traveling"said Ichigo.

"Maybe but I'm not sure" said Asuna.

"That could be the case but if so what about this place makes him remember about his memories" said Kirito.

"I don't know but we should hold the questions later and follow Yusai...anyways we can ask the people here what time is this so let's go" said Ichigo. Everyone nodded and started to head to the city.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Princess**

In the city, creatures were destroying buildings and absorbing people's energy. Knights were defending the city but poorly. Huge smoke could be seen from the sky. People were screaming and trying to escape. The leader of the attack was near the princess. He looked like a male human but his eyes didn't. They were emerald green. His hair was spiking up. He was wearing dark armor. He had markings like flames on his arms. His teeth were sharp.

He was staring down at an injured princess. She was blonde and had brown eyes. She had a terrified look on her face and was crying. She was crawling backwards but was not able to get far. She felt utter fear from the man standing in front of her. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Your end is here….Princess Felisha" said The man.

"Why….why are ...here" said Felisha stuttering.

"I came to take out the fear and despair from everyone here" said the man.

"Why….(here head down)..your trying to take fear and despair… I don't understand " said Felisha.

"I don't need to explain myself...I'm the leader of this group..I'm called Razor and I intend to get what I want….so..(summoning a spike)...I will take your life and the energy inside of you" said Razor.

Felisha eyes widen. She was shivering. _"No,no...I don't want to die...please someone...help"_ thought Felisha. Her tears were sliding down here cheeks. She then looked up.

"Please I don't want to die" said Felisha with sobs.

"Seems like you just care for your own life...other than your people...and you call your self a princess… (Felisha eyes widen).. you deserve to die" said Razor. Then the spike was heading to Felisha. Her eyes widen. The spear was getting closer and closer. (Phzzzzt) Blood was splattered. Razor eyes widen including Felisha. Yusai appeared and was pierced through. His back was facing Felisha. His hair was covering his eyes.

"Urrrgh" said Yusai in pain. The spike pierced his gut. Felisha was still in shock seeing him.

Kira and the others made it but then saw what happen.

"YUSAI!" Yelled Kira. Then Felisha head popped out a bit. She recognized the name.

"Yu..sai" said Felisha in a low voice. Yusai smiled evilly. He grabbed the spike and crushed it. Yusai then stepped forward. (Smashed...crack...crack)...Yusai then appeared in front of Razor and punched him so hard making a cracking sound. It made Razor smash into a building.

"Is that all you got" said Yusai. His eyes were lifeless and full of darkness. He can sense the dark energy in the city. (Beat...beat) His heart was beating louder and louder. He smiled. Razor was slowly getting up. He was staring at Yusai. His body soon turned into black armor. His hands then turned to sharp blades. Razor started to charge at Yusai. He saw him coming and ripped out his necklace which turned into the golden sword. He began to charge at him. (Clank.) They both collided. Yusai then stared to strike multiple times at Razor. (Clank...clank...clank)..Yusai was hitting every part of his body but couldn't make a dent. He then separated himself from him.

"Wow...your armor is tough" said Yusai.

"You can't break through my armor with your weak attacks…(the blades started to glow)..its time to finish you" said Razor and was running full speed at Yusai. He smiled at that comment. He saw Razor coming. (SMASHED)Razor missed him and hit that ground causing the ground to break. Yusai jumped and landed far away from him.

"I think it's time to use his move" said Yusai smiling. The sword turned back to the necklace. Then it started to glow. Huge amounts of wind started to surround Yusai's right hand. He raised his hand up. The wind followed nand was creating a huge ball of wind. Kirito eyes widen in realizing what he was about to do.

"Guys we need to move away from here" said Kirito looking at the others.

"What why" said Ria's.

"Because I think I know what he's about to do and if we don't move, we might get caught by the blast" said Kirito.

"OK but…(looking at the Princess who was looking at Yusai)...we need to bring her along" Said Asuna.

"Don't worry I got her" said Ichigo going to her.

"Hi wait...urgh… Let go!" Said The princess who was on Ichigos shoulder.

"Ichigo treat her gentle…(walking to her injured leg)...we need to heal her leg" said Orihime.

"You have to do that later after we get out of here" said Kirito. All of them started to find a good distance from the fight. Then all of them heard a screeching noise.

(Phzzzzzzz) Yusai ball of wind was glowing bright blue.

"Urgh...urgh" said Yusai in pain. _"Dammit...this Hurst..how the hell did he do this_ " thought Yusai. His right arm was getting damaged from the attack. Razor saw this and started to charge at him. Yusai then looked straight at him.

"Sorry but...I think you have enough fun for today" said Yusai ready to through the attack.

"Wind style Rasengan shurikan" said Yusai and threw it. Razor guard him self with his blades but the attack hit. He was consumed by the attack. His body was getting destroyed.

"Uuuuuuurrrrggggghhhh!" Said Razor in pain. (EXPLOISON).. Then it exploded leaving nothing but a huge crater. Yusai was holding his right arm with his left. It was badly damaged. His eyes were faded. He then fainted and fell face first (thud) to the ground. Kira and the others saw this.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira and the princess. They both then looked at each other with confusing looks.

"We need to heal him...I don't sense any danger in the city...it seems like Yusai took out the leader and they all left...we should find a safe place to rest" said Ria's.

"Ya but what about her" said Ichigo. The princess then felt fear but then Asuna came near her.

"We bring her...she is also injured" said Asuna.

"Alright then let's bring Yusai and let's go" said Ria's. Then everyone nodded. Issei and Kira were caring Yusai by having his arms around their necks. They all started to find a safe place to rest.

They all reached a safe place in a building that was not destroyed in the fight. No one was in it so they all entered. They put Yusai down on the ground. Then made the princess sit on a chair they found. Everyone then sat on the ground catching their breath. Orihime went to the princess first and started to heal her wound. The princess felt scared but then felt the pain slowly going away from her ankle.

"There's nothing broken so you just need rest" said Orihime. The princess did not say anything back. She doesn't trust her or anyone. She then looked at Yusai who was lying there beside Kira who was looking at him.

"Alright….now to heal Yusai" said Orihime walking towards Yusai. The princess reacted to his name.

" " said the princess softly

{Flashback: "YUSAAAAIIII!" Screamed 13 year old Felisha with tears sliding down her cheeks}.

"Yusai" said the princess. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Everyone heard her and turned to her. Everyone had a surprised look on their faces. " _Does she know Yusai_ " thought Kirito.

"Urgh….urgh" said Yusai. His eyes were shut. He was moving around. He started to sweat.

"Urgh...urgh...it...burns" said Yusai in pain.

"Whats going on with him" said Kira with a weird look.

"I dont know" said Orihime. Everyone started to go around Yusai.

"Whats wrong with him" said Ichigo.

"...urgh..burns" said Yusai. Asuna touched his forehead.

"He doesn't have a temperature" said Asuna.

"So why does he says it burns" said Issei.

Yusai then turned around having his back visible. There was red energy on his back.

"His back...somethings there" said Ria's.

"We need to see under his shirt" said Orihime.

"Ok….ill take it off" said Ichigo. He started to go near him.

"Urrrgh it burns.." said Yusai in pain moving.

"We need to keep him steady... Kirito, Issei" said Orihime. They both went pinned Yusai making him face the floor. Issei was grabbing his shoulders and Kirito his legs.

"We can't take off is shirt like that" said Ichigo.

"I'll do it" said Ria's. She then used her index finger. It had a red glow. She then bends down to Yusai and sliced the shirt. She then opened the shirt. Her eyes widen.

"This is…" said Ria's in shock. Everyone else had the same expression.

"How did he…" said Kirito.

Yusai's back had cuts on his back like someone got hit by a wipe multiple times. Kira clenched her hands hard. She felt anger growing inside of her. Her hair was covering her eyes. She clenched her teeth.

"These marks looks like…" said Ria's but stopped when she saw everyone. They all looked like they are ready to kill the person that did this to Yusai.

"Orihime can you heal his back" said Ichigo softly trying to hold his anger. She nodded and started to use her power on his back but when she got over it.

(Beat….beat) Yusai heart beat grew louder. Tails came out of him and targeted everyone including the princess. The tails were sharp and at their necks. All their eyes widen. They all felt fear. They were shaken in fear. Yusai stopped moving. The marks on his back started to disappear. He started to slowly get up. He then took out a disc in his pocket. Clothes stared to appear on his body. He had a red shirt on. He then turned around facing the others. His hair was down. He started to walk slowly towards the princess. He ignored the people around him. They all followed Yusai with their eyes. The princess felt fear seeing Yusai walking up to her. She felt her heart racing. She couldn't breath. Yusai is standing in front of her. Yusai was slowly reaching for his necklace. Kirito saw what he was about to do. His eyes widen.

"Don't Yus…" said Kirito but stopped when he saw Yusai's sword near Felisha's heart.

Felisha couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't move or even breath. Her eyes were wide and a shocked expression. Her heart was racing.

"Tell me….wheres your…(eyes starting to be visible)...uncle" said Yusai staring at her with sharingan eyes. Yusai was looking at her brown eyes. He started to gather the information from her. His pupil was moving left to right fast then it stopped. His sword went back to normal. He smiled evilly.

"So he's still alive" said Yusai smiling evilly. His eyes went back to normal.

Then the tails disappeared. Everyone then exhaled. Kira was about to say something to Yusai but Yusai turned his head to her making her see only his eyes. Dark flames started to consume Yusai and then he disappeared. The princess then fainted. She almost hit the ground but Kirito caught her.

"What just happen" said Ichigo.

"Seems like he remembered something…(looking at the princess) and I think it involves her" said Kirito.

"We need to find him...those eyes were not his…they look like killers" said Ria's.

{Flashback: "Don't worry, this will be just a little detour….after I'm done getting my revenge" said Yusai}.

"He came here for revenge...and no one can stop him from doing it" said Ria's.

"So your telling us he's going to kill someone"said Ichigo.

"Maybe...the memory he remembered might cause him to kill" said Ria's.

"We need to stop him….we can't let him kill someone" said Issei.

"But what if the person deserves it" said Kira in a low tone.

Everyone had a surprised look.

"You should know his past is full of horrible people that terrorized him…how can he not feel that he needs to get revenge..(clenching her fist hard)..even if he has to kill someone…." Said Kira but got interrupted by Asuna.

"No!...Kira you should know better that killing someone out of revenge is wrong...if he does who knows if he can ever go back to the person who saved us" said Asuna.

"But…." Said Kira but got interrupted by Ria's.

"She's right….If he kills the darkness in him might take over and make him kill for no reason...we need to find him" said Ria's.

"What about her" said Issei looking at the princess.

"We need someone to watch her while the rest search for Yusai" said Kirito holding her.

"I'll stay" said Kira. Everyone had surprised expressions.

"I thought you would look for Yusai" said Ichigo.

"Well it seems like she knows Yusai and Yusai her so maybe I might be able to learn more from her" said Kira.

"Well you won't do this alone...I'll stay with you" said Asuna.

"Ya me too...I think I'm better at healing than searching for Yusai" said Orihime.

"Ok then the rest of us should look for Yusai" said Ria's.

"Ok…(passing the princess to Kira)..here there is a room with a bed down the hall...bring her there" said Kirito. She nodded. The two groups then went their separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Her hero**

The girls brought the princess to the room and laid her on the bed. It was a small room with a small desk next to the bed and on in window with the view of the castle. The princess slowly opened her eyes but then shot up in fear. Backing away hitting the wall behind her. She had a fearful expression.

"Calm down...you're safe" said Asuna. She is on her left.

"You should rest….your injury is not fully healed" said Orihime in her right. The princess slowly calmed down. Kira was sitting on the desk. She was looking at the princess with curiosity.

"So tell me...whats your name" said Kira in a soft tone. The princess looked at her.

"My...my name is Felisha" said Felisha.

"I'm Kira,(looking at Asuna) her name is Asuna and..(looking at Orihime) her name is Orihime" said Kira.

"Hi" said Asuna with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" said Orihime. Felisha started to feel relax.

"Sorry for what just happen a minute ago...that idi..Yusai was not himself" said Kira. Felisha eyes widen.

"Yusai" said Felisha softly.

"Do you know him" said Kira with a hopeful expression.

"Ya I did but…(flashback: Yusai looking at her with his Sharingan)..that was not the Yusai I know" said Felisha.

"What do you mean by that… you did" said Asuna in confusion. Felisha felt pain in her heart. She was clenching the bed.

"You see...Yusai died 5 years ago" said Felisha looking down. Kira had a shocked expression on her face. She felt her heart stop for a second. The other girls felt it too. The room became silent until Asuna spoke.

"What do you mean…" said Asuna.

"5 years ago...he died…(tears starting to fall)...saving me" said Felisha.

{Flashback:

" _Ah let go...of me" said 13 year old Felisha. She was kidnapped by thugs._

" _Hold still were almost out of the city" said the thug._

 _They were in a moving wooden carriage. Felisha was scared and frighten until she looked behind the carriage. She saw someone running behind them. Her eyes widen with tears coming from them._

" _YUSAI!...HELP" yelled Felisha._

 _12 year old Yusai was running as fast has he can._

" _Felisha!...hang on!" Yelled Yusai from far. He was breathing heavily while running._

 _He started to lose speed and the carriage was moving farther and farther away from his sights._

" _No dammit!..." said Yusai in anger._

" _Seems like your hero won't save you" said the thug._

 _The carriage got out of the city and is traveling in a rocky path beside a mountain with a huge crater beside the path._

" _We got away...you princess will make me rich... ahahah" said The thug._

" _No...Yusai" said Felisha softly._

 _They were reaching a sharp turn and suddenly…(explosion!)...something attacked the thug making the carriage get out of control._

" _Felishaaaa!" Yelled Yusai falling to them from above. Her eyes widen._

" _Yusai!" Said Felisha in shock._

 _Yusai's made it on the carriage. The thug tried to turn to him but Yusai then kicked him so hard making him fall out of the carriage. He then saw that they were heading off the cliff. Yusai eyes widen then looked at the Princess. He smiled softly. She was confused then...the carriage flew off... everything went slow..they were in mid air but…(clap)..Yusai grabbed Felisha's arm and….threw her to the path…(thud!)..she landed on the edge. She was looking at Yusai was falling._

" _YUSAAAAIIII!" Screamed Felisha. She was reaching her hand out to him. He looked at her._

" _Thank you" said Yusai with a smile and fell into the darkness._

 _She was no longer able to see him. The castle guards found her and tried to bring her back to the castle._

" _No...no...Yusai!" Yelled Felisha through her tears. She was struggling from their grasp. She was screaming and yelling. Her tears couldn't stop._

" _YUSAI!"_

Flashback ended}

After Felisha was done telling them how Yusai saved her. The girls had tears falling down their cheeks. Asuna eyes were covered with her hair.

Orihime put a hand over her mouth trying to hold her tears. Kira was clenching her fist. He hair was covering her eyes.

"That idiot.." said Kira in a low voice in anger. She then rushed to the door. She grabbed the handle hard and pulled the door.

"Kira...where are you going" said Asuna.

"I'm going to find that idiot and bring him here" said Kira in anger.

"But…" said Asuna but got interrupted.

"Asuna...I need him to see her…" said Kira. Felisha then had a surprised expression from that comment.

"Let's us help…" said Orihime.

"No...you watch over her...I will bring him here...even if I have to force him to come…(clenching her fist).." said Kira in anger. She then got out of the room.

Kira was jumping on buildings. Her eyes were covered by her hair.

(Flashback: Felisha's story) Kira remembered Felisha's story and it made her angry. She was clenching her teeth. " _Yusai…"_ thought Kira.

She then saw Ria's looking from left to right. She went to her. Rias had a surprised look seeing Kira.

"What are you doing" said Ria's.

"Did you find Yusai" said Kira in a cold tone. Ria's was surprised with her attitude.

"Kira whats…."

"Where's Yusai"

"...we didn't find him yet...we split up" said Ria's. Then Kira turned around and was about to jump until Ria's grabbed her arm.

"Kira…"

Kira brushed her hand off and jumped away.

 **In the Castle**

The front of the castle was damaged but not to badly. Some of the soldiers are in the sick bay and others are coming in and out of the castle. The king was talking to every soldier.

"My daughter has anyone seen her" said The king in a worried tone. He was wearing a long tan tone robe. He had his crown on. He has a brown beard and hair. The guards said they haven't seen her. Then the priest came.

"No one has seen Felisha" said the priest. He had a big belly and is wearing a brown robe. The collar was in a bronze and light brown pattern.

"Where could she be" said The king.

"We must hope that she is safe...she is your daughter after all and my grandchild" said the Priest.

"Your right... Samuel…" said The king.

"Don't worry we have all the soldiers looking everywhere for her….and some helping the casualties" said the priest.

(EXPLOISON)

 **Outside of the Castle**

A huge explosion can be seen coming from the castle. Everyone who was searching for Yusai stopped and looked at the castle. They saw smoke and saw that only entrance was destroyed.

"Yusai" they all said and started making their way to the castle.

 **In the room**

"You hear that" said Orihime.

"Ya...it was an explosion" said Asuna. She started to go to the window. She saw smoke coming from the castle.

"Someone attacked the castle" said Asuna.

"Could it be…" said Orihime but got interrupted by Felisha.

"The castle...my father and uncle are there…(getting out off bed)...I need to see them" said Felisha. She got up.

"Wait...it's not safe" said Orihime.

"But I need to see them" said Felisha with a worried look.

"Fine...but we will come with you" said Asuna. She nodded. Then the girls left the room and now are heading to the castle.

 **In the Castle**

The king and priest were on the ground. Debris was everywhere. The whole front entrance was destroyed and now you can only see the sky instead of the roof. The soldiers got in positions to protect the king and Priest. There is 10 soldiers in total in front of the king and priest with swords and shields targeting the figure in the smoke. The figure was walking towards them. When he was visible the soldiers charged at him. The figure saw them and pulled out a sword that slide from his right hand. He charged at them. He was wearing a cloak with a hoodie on. He began to slice the soldiers one by one. He was able to dodge all of their attacks. More soldiers came and joined the fight. The figure then released energy. He was covered in a dark energy. He was able to strike them with the energy by turning it into spikes.

 **Outside of the Castle**

"We're almost there" said Kirito.

"What is Yusai up to attacking the castle" said Ichigo.

"he must be crazy if he attacks the king….the whole city might come after him" said Issei.

"Alright...we're here" said Ria's. Kira was trying to sense Yusai but couldn't. They were standing on a building near the castle. Kirito felt a strong power. He then saw something and charged right in. He pulled out his swords. (Clank) Everyone heard swords colliding through the smoke.

"Seems like Kirito found him" said Ichigo.

"We should help him" said Issei. Everyone nodded but Kira had a bad feeling.

 **Inside the Castle**

20 soldiers were down and more kept on falling. Each attack was fast leaving a slice mark. No soldier was unable to hit him. The figure was still standing tall until he sensed someone coming from the smoke.

(Clank!) He made contact with Kirito. Kirito saw the figure and his eyes widen.

"Your not…" said Kirito with a surprised expression.

The figure stared at him and pushed him away and then got close and sliced.

"Urrrgh" said Kirito in pain. His chest was bleeding out. (Thud) He hit the ground.

Then darkness was sliding on the ground to him. It wrapped around Kirito. He was trapped. Then the others came from the smoke. The figure did not hesitate. He ran at Ichigo so fast that Ichigo was not able to react. He sliced him making Ichigo slide on the ground.

"Urrrgh…." Said Ichigo holding his chest. It was bleeding out. Everyone was surprised what happen. It was so quick that they didnt have time to process.

"Ichi..(looking at Ichigo)...Urrrgh" said Issei but stopped when the figure punched him in the gut. Issei was sliding into the ground.

The figure then saw the others and before they could react large amounts of dark energy came from the figure. His eyes were glowing black. Then he hit them. The darkness was wrapping it self around them. Constricting them of movement.

"Urrrgh" said Rias, Kira, Issei, Ichigo and Kirito in pain. They were pulled up. Then they were shocked by dark energy.

"Uuuurrrrrggghhhh" said all of them. It stopped and everyone was catching their breath. There heads were down. Ria's head started to move up and look at the person who did this to them.

"Wait….your not Yusai" said Ria's in a weak voice. Everyone shot up there head a bit.

"Who the hell are you" said Ichigo in anger.

"My name is...Rizon...an assassin" said Rizon.

"An assassin...why are you here" said Kirito.

"I came here to complete the job that the others failed...to collect the dark energy from the people...and also the one who holds the most powerful dark energy in them...there are many out there that has it…" said Rizon.

"So that's why you attacked the city…" said Ichigo.

"Yes and also to take the people who can withstand the darkness because even though we take their dark energy...that doesn't mean that they are free of the darkness...since the dark energy are their negative emotions...they can easily be consume by the darkness changing them into mindless killers..." said Rizon.

Everyone felt anger rise up in them. They can't believe what there hearing from him. Rizon then turned around and headed toward the king who was on the ground.

"No tell me...where is Princess Felisha" said Rizon in a cold tone.

"What do you want with her" said the King.

"She is the one that holds the most darkness inside her...and I'm order to take it no matter the cost" said Rizon. He raised his hand. A small ball of dark energy appeared over his palm. He then through it in the air. It soon grew in size. It was so high up that it was almost covering the city.

"Dark judgement…this will destroy the city and everyone in it" said Rizon

He then trapped him and the priest in darkness.

"Urrrgh" they both said in pain. Rizon then sensed something. He smiled under the hood.

Suddenly the soldiers who were cut by Rizon started to rise. The slice mark was glowing bright red. Their eyes had darkness in them. Soon they were consumed by darkness turning them into shadow soldiers.

They soon vanished.

"What...what did he do to them" said Ria's.

"We need of get out of here" said Ichigo.

"He's right...we need to warn Felisha" said Kirito.

"Aaaaaaaah"

"What was that" said Issei. Then the shadow soldiers came back and had Felisha, Asuna and Orihime with them.

"Asuna" said Kirito.

"Orihime" said were tied in darkness.

"You found her along with two others…(looking at the princess) I can see the darkness inside of you…" said Rizon. His free arm started to glow purple.

The princess eyes widen with fear.

"Felisha" said the King.

"Father…" said Felisha looking at her father. He was trying to move out of his contrast.

Rizon started walking toward Felisha. Her heart was pounding from every step he takes.

"No...urgh" said Asuna. She was trying to move but was not able to.

Felisha was staring at Rizon's black glowing eyes. She felt frozen in ice. Not breathing and not moving….

(SMASHED!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Crunch Chocolate**

(SMASHED!)

Everyone eyes were widen. They were shocked seeing what just happen. Rizon was lying on the ground with broken rocks on him.

"What just happen" said Ichigo with a surprised expression.

"Did that just happen" said Issei.

The princess was in shock seeing what just happen right in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. A boulder twice Rizon's size came out of nowhere and hit his right side, pushing him into the wall and having the boulder break on him.

"Urgh" said Rizon. He started to get up. He started looking for the person who threw the boulder. His eyes were scanning the area but did not sense anyone near by.

(Crunch...crunch...crunch)

Everyone heard a crunching noise like someone was eating a bag of chips. They all turned to the sound. There eyes widen. They saw Yusai sitting on the part of the castle that was not destroyed on the edge of it. He was eating a bar of something they never seen before expect for Felisha. She was staring at Yusai and also staring at the bar he was eating.

 _{Flashback:_

 _Felisha and Yusai were walking around the city. Yusai didn't look to thrilled. He had an expressionless face like he was a walking zombie. His eyes were lifeless._

" _Come on Yusai...stop acting like that…" said Felisha. Yusai did not react to that comment. Felisha started to feel anger rise until she smelled something good._

" _(Sniff...sniff)..that smells good…(looking at the smell direction)...look over there…(pointing at a vendor)...let's go and eat something" said Felisha smiling and grabbed Yusai's hand and pulled him._

 _He showed no signs of interest and let her drag him. "You don't even react with food...I wonder what happen to you before we found you on the streets" thought Felisha. They reached the vendor._

" _Oh...hello princess...what could I do for you" said the nice vendor with a smile._

" _Can I have what I was smelling before" said Felisha._

" _Oh you mean my new product...crunch chocolate" said the vendor._

" _So that is what it's called…(looking at Yusai then to the vendor)..ok can I have two" said Felisha with a smile._

" _Sure...here" said the vendor. He passed the bars to Felisha._

" _Oh...how much are they" said Felisha._

" _Don't worry Princess...your mother and Father did so much for the city..so it's on the house" said the vendor with a smile._

" _Oh..thank you" said Felisha._

 _She then looked at the bar. It was wrapped with a gray and blue plastic paper. It was shaped has a bar. She looked at the other one she bought and gave it to Yusai._

" _Here...eat it…" said Felisha. Yusai hesitate on taking it but then took it. He looked confused._

" _Here I will show you how to eat it.." said Felisha. She then started to rip the paper. When she did she saw the bar covered with chocolate. She then took a bite.(crunch)...when she did, there was yellowish substance in it. It was crunchy._

" _Hmmm….this is good and crunchy…" said Felisha smiling at Yusai._

 _Yusai looked at her then at the bar. He then ripped the paper and took a bite.(crunch)...He was eating it and his eyes widen. He started to eat more and faster. His eyes didn't look dead anymore. Felisha had a surprised expression seeing Yusai react like that. Then saw him smile a little. She had a small blush. "So cute…." Thought Felisha._

 _Flashback ended}_

 _(_ Crunch...crunch)..Yusai kept on eating until he was done. He then threw the wrapper which was slowly falling to the ground. He then pulled another one and started eating it (Crunch...crunch). Rizon started to charge at him. He made it in front of him and then sliced him..(poof)...but white smoke was left. His eyes widen. Everyone else were surprised.

"Was that Yusai" said Issei with a confused tone.

"I really don't know...the way he acted was different" said Kirito.

(Crunch...crunch)

Everyone turned to the sound that was coming from the bottom. They saw Yusai eating the bar. Rizon sped to him and sliced him..(poof)..but it was a fake. Rizon started to get furious. While that was happening the king and Priest were shocked seeing Yusai.

"Yusai…" said the King softly.

 _{Flashback:_

 _The king was running on the rocky path. He was told that his daughter was kidnapped. He sent out all the soldiers to find her and when he heard that they did, he came running to see her. When he got near the sharp turn of the cliff. He heard crying and screaming._

" _No!…(sob...sob…)...let go!.." said Felisha through her tears. She was struggling to break free from the soldier's grasp. She was crying so hard that her eyes were puffy._

" _Felisha!" Yelled the king. When she heard her name being called she looked at her father._

" _Father!" Yelled Felisha and broke free and ran to him._

 _She then got to him and hugged him so hard. The king kneeled down and hugged her back. She was crying so hard into his chest._

" _Felisha whats wrong" said her father in a worried tone._

 _She tried to speak but her crying was stopping her. She had trouble breathing and was shaking. Her hands were grabbing on to his robe so hard. She then lifted her head up to him. She was looking straight at him with watery eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. (Sniff!...Sniff!) She was sniffing hard._

" _Yusaiiiii!(sob)..hes..he's...he's…" said Felisha stuttering through her tears with big breaths._

" _Yusai...what happen"_

" _It's...it's...my fault...I...was captured...and he came to rescue me...and…then he fell off the cliff saving me" said Felisha crying hard._

 _Her father's eyes widen. He was shocked but then saw how much it was hurting her daughter. "So Yusai...you saved my daughter but with the risk of your life" thought the king. He felt horrible. He was hugging his daughter tight. "How could I ever repay you"_ thought the king with anger. "You just met us a week ago...how could you…." Thought the king. Tears were beginning to fall from him.

 **A Few Days Later**

 _It was Yusai's funeral. Felisha's mother and father came along with Felisha. They were standing in front of his grave stone. They were wearing black clothing. The mother and daughter had a dress on and the father a suit._

 _The gravestone reads:_

 _Yusai._

 _A hero and a beloved friend_

 _June 30th X? - July 7th X777_

" _Since we didn't know when he was born, we put the day we found him which was seven days…" said the King looking at the gravestone._

 _The sky was cloudy and gray. The mother looked up to the sky. "Seems like it's going to rain" thought the Queen._

" _Why...did..he have to…" said Felisha with tears falling down._

 _(thud) Her father put his hand on her shoulder. She was surprised and looked at him._

" _Don't ever think that this was your fault…we didn't get to know Yusai has much but...I know that he is someone who cares about his friends and would do anything to help them..(took in a deep breath)..from the moment I saw him, I saw that he had been through something that traumatized him...from the way he looked and acted I wanted to take you away from him….he didn't seem worth it but...later on when I saw you and him...I saw a smile on your face and I didn't want to take that from you….then I saw a change in Yusai which made me rethink on my opinion of him...I started to respect him when you and that scarlet hair girl told me what he did about how he fended off a wild creature and protected both of you...I started to understand what you saw in him….Felisha I want you to listen...don't let his death go in vein….he saved your life so you can live..trust me I know that Yusai would want you to live and not feel the guilt about his death…" said the King._

" _He's right...we owe Yusai a great deal...he would want you to live your life to the fullest" said her mother._

 _Felisha felt tears coming and turned to her parents. They both kneeled to her level and hugged her. She was crying on them hard. She was letting out all the emotions she was holding in._

" _Thank you Yusai" thought the King._

 _Flashback ended}_

Rizon kept on searching for Yusai. He was covered by darkness.

"Oh..whats the matter…can't find me" said Yusai. His voice could be heard but he could not be seen.

"Where is he" said Ichigo.

"Somethings wrong...the way he's acting.." said Ria's but then sensed something behind her.

Then everyone felt it. They were still high up so they had to look below them. Everyone who was on the ground heard foot steps and turned to the direction of the noise which was in a shadow area. Rizon also looked and was prepared by having his sword ready on his right hand.

(Crunch…..Crunch...Crunch)

A crunching noise could be heard within the shadows.

(Thud...thud...thud)

Loud foot steps could be heard.

(Crunch…..crunch)

Shoe tips could be seen. Then the whole figure could be seen. He was holding the Crunch chocolate wrapper in his right hand. He was smiling, glared at Rizon.

"You just got to love the crunch..." said Yusai smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yusai's type of Revenge**

"So, you're not going to charge at me" said Yusai smirking. Yusai had his hands in his pockets, glaring at Rizon. He was looking at Yusai then started to charge towards him. He had his blade in front of him, pointing to the side of him. He was close to Yusai.

(Clank) They both made contact. Yusai took out his golden sword and it protected him from Rizon's blade. He glared at Yusai and began to strike him. (Clank….clank….clank….clank..) Each time Rizon tried to hit him, he blocks it. Rizon jumps back.

"What...I'm I harder to hit then the others" said Yusai grinning.

Rizon then was covered in dark energy. Then his blade was covered. He began to charge at him. His sword was leaving a stream of dark energy. Yusai smiled. (Poof) Rizon hit Yusai but it was a fake. His eyes widen. Yusai was above him. (Smashed) Yusai missed Rizon and sliced the ground.

"So close" said Yusai grinning.

Rizon turned his dark energy into spikes and point them toward Yusai. They were charging at Yusai with speed. (Smash….smash…smash...smash) Yusai was able to dodge them with ease.

"Tch" said Rizon in anger and charged at him but…

"That's enough" said Yusai in a cold tone. He appeared in front of Rizon and kicked him so hard making smash into a wall (smash).

"I don't have time for this" said Yusai in a cold tone. He turned and started walking to the king and Priest.

"I have some business to take care of"said Yusai with a evil grin.

"Hi Yusai…" said Ichigo. Yusai stopped and turned to him. He was now looking at everyone who is trapped. He was glaring at them. " _Wow, why is he giving the evil eyes"_ thought Ichigo.

"Get us down from here!…" said Ichigo. Yusai then looked at what was holding them. He smiled. " _Whats he thinking…."_ thought Kirito.

"And what if I do free you….what will you do" said Yusai grinning at them. Ria's eyes widen a bit. " _Does he know what we were about to do_ " thought Ria's.

"To stop you….we know what you are planning….we won't…" said Ria's but stopped when she saw Yusai's eyes. _"His eyes...there_ " thought Ria's.

"Stop me... remember I told you that this was a detour.." said Yusai.

"Tell me something Yusai….(looking at Yusai)...do you remember" said Kira.

Wind was passing through Yusai. Silence filled the air.

"Answer me..(getting angry)..do you remember this place and….Felisha!" Said Kira.

Felisha head popped up a bit hearing her name. She then looked at Yusai. The king also looked at Yusai but his back.

"Yusai...is that really you…" said the King. Yusai head popped up a bit. His hair was covering his eyes.

"Yusai...tell me...do you remember them" said Kira with anger.

Yusai then raised his head. His eyes were uncovered. It his eyes are red and looked like a cat's eye. He was smiling.

Yusai sensed something. Rizon appeared behind him. He was about to strike him with his blade.

(Clank)...Yusai made contact with his golden sword. He then pushed him off and charge at him. (Clank….clank….clank!) Yusai kept on pushing him. Rizon then separated from him. Yusai was confused then sensed something behind him. (Smash….smash..) The soldiers who were cut by Rizon was attacking Yusai. They kept on missing making them smash the ground. They were using the darkness has wipes. (Smash….smash..) There are 12 soldiers in total. They kept on attack Yusai non stop. He kept dodging them.

"We need to help him" said Issei looking at Yusai.

"We can't...we're stuck here" said Kirito.

"dammit...why can't Yusai cut us down already…" said Ichigo in frustration. Rias was looking at Kira with worry. She saw her looking at Yusai with a shocking expression. Her eyes were widening and mouth partly open.

"Kira…"said Ria's.

"..."

"Kira!"

"..."

"Kir…(Explosion)" said Ria's but stopped when she heard an explosion.

"Yusai!"yelled Felisha and the king in a worried tone.

Yusai was hit by Rizon. Black smoke was covering the spot where Yusai is. Rizon the raised his hand and squeezed it. Huge Dark spikes came from the ground and the dark smoke turned into spikes. (Phzzzz)..Now the spot Yusai is, looks like a pillar with spikes poking out. You can barely see Yusai in it.

"YUSAI!" screamed Everyone.

"Seems like your hero can't save you now... princess…(looking at Felisha)...I plan on stealing what you have inside of you…" said Rizon. His left hand his glowing dark purple. He started walking near her.

"Chidori blade(phzzzzt)"

A blue blade of lightning came from the spike pillar and went through Rizon's chest.

"Urgh" said Rizon spitting out blood. His eyes widen in shock. He started to slowly turn his head toward the Pillar.

"Take it back…" said Yusai in a cold tone.

(CRACK..SMASH)...The pillar broke. Yusai was covered with 4 dark big tails. They soon peeled down. Yusai was in his dark form. He is wearing an open black robe with pockets. Darkness was coming off him. His face looked pissed. He was glaring at Rizon. Then his eyes changed to sharingan. Everyone felt shivers go down their spines even Rizon. He had a surprised look. He was looking straight at Yusai. Then he clenched his teeth. Then the soldiers started to charge at Yusai in every direction. (Phzzzt….poof)..Yusai used his tails which multiplied to pierce through all the shadow soldier. They all disappeared. Yusai still had his eyes on Rizon when he pierced them and did not move or react to them. Rizon look furious.

"What..did I ruin your hero...urgh" said Rizon in pain. Yusai was twisting the blade.

"A hero...is something I'm not...and if anyone says otherwise..I will prove them wrong…" said Yusai in a cold tone. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces hearing what Yusai just said.

"If you think I came here to be a hero and save everyone here and the city…(smiling)..well you got the wrong guy...because I came here only to get my revenge….you're just in my way" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Rizon was surprised hearing him say that. His eyes widen then went back to normal.

"So you're saying that you don't see yourself has a hero" said Rizon.

"I'm saying that I'm not…and never will be….I can't be" said Yusai.

"So are you going to let me destroy this city and take what I came here for" said Rizon with an evil grin. Yusai smiled evilly.

"I don't care if you destroy the city...it's none of my business…" said Yusai. Everyone except Rizon were shocked. Rizon smiled but then..

"But…(hair was covering his eyes)...Felisha is my friend and I won't let you touch her" said Yusai glaring at him with anger in his eyes.

"If you lay a finger on her or any of my friends...I will end you" said Yusai in a cold tone.

Silence filled the air. A quiet wind was passing through. Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"Ahahah...You are an interesting person...so you would fight me just because I'm going to attack your 'friends'...ahahah...for someone who fights for anyone else but themselves, are weak…(smash)" said Rizon and broke the lightning blade. Rizon turned his body facing Yusai. His hand returned to his side.

"So are you planning to stay here and protect her...because we are not going to stop coming after her...she has something valuable to us and we will never give up trying to take it from her" said Rizon glaring at Yusai. He then started to release dark energy.

Yusai can feel his power. He closed his eyes and then opened them.

"So you are only after her because of the power she has" said Yusai with a smile. He was looking at Felisha. He can see the darkness inside of her.

"Well then...before I do that…" said Yusai but then disappeared.

(SMASSSSHHHHH!)

Yusai appeared behind Ichigo and Kirito, they sensed him and their eyes widen, then he grabbed their backs and smashed them into the ground.

"Urrrrrggh" said both of them in pain.

"Ichigo!" yelled Orihime in shock.

"Kirito!" Yelled Asuna in shock. They both watched Yusai.

(Phzzzt)

"Urrrgh" said Ichigo and Kirito in pain.

Yusai pierced both of them with his hands. Everyone eyes widen. Yusai had his hair covering his eyes. He smiled evilly. A dark glow came from their backs.

"Urrrrrggh" said both of them in pain.

Yusai was pulling something inside of them.

"Stop it Yusai your…." yelled Issei but stopped when he saw Yusai face turn to him. He was smiling and his eyes showed enjoyment.

He then pulled his hands out and then jumped off them and return to his old spot. Ichigo and Kirito then turned on their backs.

"Urrrgh" said both of them.

They were squeezing their eyes and breathing hard. Their stomachs were rising then falling. The slice mark on their chest that Rizon made soon disappeared. Rizon watched the marks disappeared.

"What...you thought I didn't see that…(glaring at him)...my eyes can see the darkness in people...you were about to control them...I was not going to let that happen" said Yusai in a cold tone.

He was holding two black spikes, that he got from Ichigo and Kirito, and then absorbed them. He felt the energy enter him and breathed in and then out. Then he smirked. Everyone are in shock.

"Dammit….that hurt" said Ichigo holding his chest.

"I never even felt the darkness...if Yusai didn't take it out from us..we probably would be controlled by Rizon" said Kirito holding his chest.

They both then turned to look at Yusai. Yusai then turned his head to them.

"What you guys thought I killed you...I still have business with both of you and…(looked at Issei)...you…I plan on getting my revenge on all three of you" said Yusai with a grin. There eyes widen.

"Revenge...I thought they were your friends...or are you using them" said Rizon with an evil grin. Yusai then faced Rizon.

"They are my friends…(glaring at him)...and I plan on getting revenge on them…." Said Yusai. Rizon then had a confused look.

"Seems like you don't understand...if you thought getting revenge is killing someone who did something to you...well you're wrong...my type of Revenge is different….because I don't kill the person instead...I completely destroy them….I crush them until they give up...I ruin their minds...my type of Revenge is not killing them but beating them through battle and winning...that's more fun that way…" said Yusai with a smile.

Everyone were shocked and surprised. They felt their heart skip a beat.

"Ahahahah….so that's your revenge...never heard something so stupid..ahah..so are you going to take revenge on me" said Rizon with a smile.

"Ya..I have a few people that I plan on getting my revenge on...you will be my first…(clenching his fist)...I will show everyone...who I really am….Issei, Ichigo, Kirito... watch carefully….see how much stronger I got...and it's all because of you guys...I needed to grow stronger so I can beat all of you...I know how strong you guys are and if I tried to fight you...I will lose...I'm almost there..(started walking)...when I'm ready...I'm coming for you" said Yusai.

He then disappeared. Rizon felt wind pass him and turned around. His eyes widen. Yusai appeared in front of Felisha.

"Hi Felisha...we'll catch up later but now…(phzzzzt)" said Yusai and Pierced Felisha with his hand. Felisha eyes widen.

"Urrrgh" said Felisha in pain.

"Felisha!" Yelled The king.

Everyone had a shock look on their faces.

"If it's darkness that you want..then..(pulled his hand and jumped back to his spot)...you need to come after me" said Yusai with a smile. A stream of black energy came from Felisha's chest to a ball of energy Yusai has. Soon the stream disappeared. Yusai then absorb the energy into his chest.

Felisha bend forward using her hands to support herself. She was coughing a bit and raised her head to see Yusai.

"Urgh" said Yusai in pain. Then he raised his head to Rizon and grinned. Rizon looked angry.

"You bastard" said Rizon in anger.

"Well then….you want it….fight me" said Yusai. He released huge amounts of dark energy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yusai vs Rizon**

Yusai had his eyes covered. He was walking towards Rizon. Darkness was coming off him. Rizon is preparing himself. He was covered with a dark cloak. His blade grew bigger with the dark energy covering it. Yusai can sense his power. He smiled. Yusai summoned his dark sword and (clank) collided with Rizon.

They both were staring at each other. They separated. Yusai then charged at his side. Rizon saw him but couldn't react fast enough. Yusai sliced him but only his hood. Rizon moved his head back and only had his hood cut. Yusai then sliced him multiple times but Rizon kept on moving back. His clothing was getting damaged. He then jumped from Yusai. His hood soon came off. His head can be seen.

He had gray hair, spiking up in the front. His eyes were blue. Yusai smiled at him. He then got rid of the black sword. Yusai then charged at him. Rizon saw him coming and got ready. He put his blade in front of him pointing to the right. He then charged at Yusai. Yusai had a smile. He then raised his right fist and..(smash) made contact with his blade.

Rizon can feel the pressure that Yusai is putting on his blade. He was clenching his teeth. He was getting pushed back. (Crack... crack...CRACK!) Then his blade broke. Yusai saw his pause and punched him with his left fist..(smash). Rizon was thrown back and hit the ground. He was slowly rising up. He was looking at Yusai with focus. He turned his hands to fist. They were glowing with dark energy around it. He charges at Yusai. Yusai saw him and smiled. His fist was also covered with dark energy. He began to charge at him. They both got close to each other. They both started to punch one another. They were getting hit in the face, gut and arms. Yusai then saw an opening and punched, with his right fist, him in his left cheek hard.

"Grrrugh" said Rizon in pain. He was pushed back a bit.

Yusai then used his free fist and punched his gut but was stopped. Rizon got it with his right hand. He then punched him with his left fist to his face, pushing him back. He was smiling. He then got close and kicked Yusai. (Smash)...Yusai smashed into a wall. Rizon then had a stream of black energy coming from his fist. It looked like wipes. Rizon then wiped the air and smashing it on the ground. Then the ground started to break and dark streams started to come from nothing, heading straight to Yusai. He saw it and stood up but was caught. He was getting tied up. Rizon then appeared in front of him. He punched Yusai..(Smash….crack)..so hard you can hear his ribs break.

"Urrrgh" said Yusai.

From that punch Yusai smashed through the wall and more walls behind it. Rizon then released so much dark energy. He was smiling with excitement. Dark energy was swirling around him.

"Yusai!" Yelled Felisha.

"Dammit..I can't move...Yusai must have did something to my body" said Ichigo.

"Ya, probably…" said Kirito.

"That's all you have to say...why aren't you trying to get out"

"There is no need to...I think we should watch this"

"What…"

"..."

Ichigo then stop moving. He started to see everyone who was still trapped. They had their focus on the battle. He was surprised and then turned to it.

"So you have enough" said Rizon.

"Ahahah…(started to stand up)...no" said Yusai with a smile. He rose from the rubble.

He released a lot of dark energy. He then charged at Rizon. He was ready to punch Yusai but..(smash!)..Yusai appeared behind him and kicked him side ways. Rizon was thrown side ways into a wall. Yusai then got in his stance. He was charging his Rasengan.

"Rasengan" said Yusai and charged at Rizon.

Rizon stood up and saw Yusai coming. He smashed his left hand into the ground. Then darkness was coming from the ground. Yusai's looked down and was surprised. He was hit and is being grabbed by the darkness. It was grabbing his arms, legs and stomach. Yusai tried breaking through but was not able to. Then he looked at Rizon. He was charging something in his left hand.

"Dark spiral" said Rizon. Darkness was swirling around his left arm. It had a sharp point.

Rizon then started to jump toward Yusai. He saw him coming and tried breaking free but Rizon was in front of him. His eyes widen. Rizon was about to pierce him but a bright golden glow came from Yusai's cross. It was blinding everyone. Rizon couldn't see Yusai.

(SMASHED)...Then Rizon was punched hard making him smash into the ground. He then looked who hit him. He saw Yusai in his chakra form. His scarf was moving with the wind. He was smiling.

"Thank you Kira" said Yusai to himself.

Then 2 glowing orange energy arms came from him. They were helping him charge his Rasengan. Yusai then headed toward Rizon.

(SMASH!) Yusai caused a huge crater. He missed Rizon. He dodged it and was above him. Rizon then charged his move.

"Spiral ringer" said Rizon.

A spiral of darkness was heading towards Yusai. (SMASHED!) He missed him. Yusai teleported. He was now above him. Rizon looked up. He saw Yusai breathing hard. He smirked.

"Seems like you don't have enough energy" said Rizon.

"(Small smile)..Don't worry I will get more" said Yusai.

Rizon looked confused and saw Yusai going back to normal. Yusai went to his dark form. He then flew away from Rizon.

"What…now your running away from me" said Rizon chasing after him.

Yusai smiled. Rizon was behind him but then saw where he was going. His eyes widen.

"Your crazy...your going to die if you go in there" said Rizon.

Yusai ignored him and was heading to the ball of energy that Rizon created and was hovering above the city. Everyone eyes widen seeing Yusai head to it.

"Whats he doing….is he stupid or something" said Ichigo.

"He will die if he enters that ball of energy" said Ria's in a worried tone.

"I don't think so…" said Kirito. Everyone then turned to him.

"Why" said Issei.

"He still has to get revenge on us" said Kirito with a smirk.

Then they all saw Yusai enter the ball. The ball of energy started to glow dark. It was expanding ready to explode. Then they saw the ball being pulled into its center. Yusai was gathering the darkness. Dark tails were behind him. He was using them to gather all of it. He stretched them to cover the whole circumference of the circle. There were 10 tails in total. Yusai was smiling the whole time. Then all the darkness was absorbed by Yusai. The tails went back in him. He was catching his breath. Everyone had a shocked expression.

"I thought you didn't care about the city" said Rizon.

"(Looking at him)...I don't...but my favorite vendor is there that sells crunch Chocolate " said Yusai.

"Ahahah...you really are something you know that.." said Rizon.

"So ready" said Yusai. He released a lot of dark energy from the last time he did it. Rizon smiled.

"Ready" said Rizon. Then he released his energy.

They both started to charge at each other. (SMASH….SMASH...SMASH...SMASH)..They were smashing each other none stop. Making them be pushed back and then go at it again.

(SMASH)...Then they collided with each other's cheeks. Yusai had his right fist in his left cheek and Rizon had his right fist in his right cheek. They both were pushed from each other punches.

(Smash...smash) ...They smashed into the ground. Smoke was covering them. Everyone were waiting with anticipation. They felt their hearts speed up and stop and kept on doing it during the fight. Then they all heard rubble being moved. They saw Yusai and Rizon starting to stand. They looked beat up. They had cuts and bruises on them. Their hair was covering their eyes. Rizon then looked straight at him with a grin that looked like someone who was having fun. His left hand started to glow.

"dark spiral" said Rizon.

Yusai then looked at him. He had the same smile that Rizon has. He raised his hands to his chest and made a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Yusai. Then two Yusai's was beside him.

Rizon did not react but was filled with excitement. The two shadow clones were charging Yusai's attack on his right hand. The jutsu was almost ready. Yusai raised his hand.

"Giant Rasengan" said Yusai.

They both were ready and looked at each other with determination.

They both began to charge at each other. Rizon was close to him and began to move his left hand foreword to Yusai. He was almost close. Yusai smiled.

( SSSSMMMMMMAAAASSSSHED!)

Yusai teleported and was above Rizon and smashed the Rasengan to his back. Yusai turned to his chakra form before Rizon made contact with him. Smoke came from the attack.

Everyone couldn't see who won. Then they saw a figure standing through the smoke. They also saw that the figure had something on his right side. It seems like he was leaning on something. Then the smoke started to clear. Everyone eyes widen.

They saw Yusai leaning on his golden sword. He was back to normal. His sharingan was active. He was breathing heavily. He was looking down at a certain spot. He was looking at Rizon who was faced up, lying on the ground. His hair was covering his eyes.

"Seems like I won" said Yusai.

"Ahah….seems like you did….for someone who isn't a hero...you sure have darkness…so does that mean your going to be a villain" said Rizon.

"No….i'm neither good or evil...I don't follow neither the light path or the dark path….just my own...I don't let people order me around...I only follow what I want to do…." Said Yusai.

"(Smiling)... interesting...for someone to take no side...is...stupid because you need to choose a side or else...you will be lost and powerless in the future"

"You could think that but…I'm doing fine...I have friends that are with me and also..(flashback: old friends, Max and Felisha)..old friends"

"Tell me your name"

"(Small grin)..I'm Yusai Uzumaki" said Yusai.

Rizon started to stand up. He was having a hard time but was able to stand looking straight at Yusai.

"Well Yusai Uzumaki this fight is the first time I felt this good...I never fought someone like you…(turned around)...I hope we meet again…" said Rizon starting to walk.

"Like in the battle tournament" said Yusai with a smirk.

Rizon head popped up with a surprised expression. He then closed his eyes and grinned.

"Ya" said Rizon to himself.

He then pulled out a card and teleported out. Rizon was gone.

Yusai was still leaning on his sword. He had a smile on. The darkness that was trapping everyone was soon disappearing. Everyone who was hovering in the sky soon landed on the ground. The darkness then disappeared. They all exhales but then….

"Urrrgh" said Everyone including everyone on the ground.

They all were surprised to be trapped again. Darkness was wrapping around them. They soon followed who the stream it was connected to. All their eyes widen. They saw tails coming off from Yusai.

"Not done yet" said Yusai to himself.

He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the priest. His eyes widen. The priest felt fear coursing through his veins.

"You think I forgot….Samuel" said Yusai in a cold tone.

He then grabbed his face with his right hand. Yusai was staring at Samuel with his Sharingan eyes. Samuel was also staring into his eyes. He felt his heart race. He was sweating. Yusai grinned evilly. It felt like a demon was seeing his soul.

"Do I scare you" said Yusai.

Then it went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

**(** This will be a long chapter with important information for the future so enjoy and also note that I might get an age wrong for a certain character but if there is, I will fix it when I bring the character back again **)**

 **The Final Memory**

 _It is dark and empty. The space was huge. It has no beginning or end._

" _Uh...uh" said the Priest. He was the only one in the empty space._

 _He was standing. His heart was racing and he was breathing hard. He was staring into nothing. He tried to speak but was not able to. He tried moving but couldn't. He was stuck standing. Then…._

 _(Phzzzt)_

" _Urgh...urgh" said the Priest in pain._

" _Hi Samuel" said Yusai who appeared right in front of him._

 _Yusai stabbed Samuel with a huge spike in his stomach. Samuel had his eyes widen in fear._

" _Does this hurt…" said Yusai._

 _(Phzzzt…..phzzzt…)_

" _Urrrgh" said Samuel in pain._

 _Two more spikes pierced Samuel in his shoulder joints. Yusai was standing in front of him. Samuel was standing with his arms spread apart, dangling. Yusai was grinning evilly._

" _Kira…to answer your question….I do remember...all of it...and I think..(holding his chest)...I can't hold it much longer…." Said Yusai._

 _(Rattle….rattle….rattle)_

 _Black Chains started to appear underneath Yusai. The chains were chaining Yusai tight._

" _Urgh" said Yusai in pain._

 _Then behind Yusai figures started to emerge from the darkness._

" _Uh...where are we" said Issei._

" _Why is it so dark" said Ichigo._

 _The figures were Ichigo, Issei, Kirito, Asuna, Orihime, Ria's, Kira, Felisha and the king. They all looked confused._

" _Genjustu" said Kirito staring at Yusai's back._

" _Genjustu….Yusai" said Asuna in realization._

 _Everyone then looked at Yusai and also saw Samuel with spikes pointing out of him._

" _Samuel" said Felisha in shock._

" _Yusai whats_ t _the meaning of this" said the King in shock._

 _Yusai did not turn to him but to his side. He was staring at nothing but then a screen was appearing in front of him._

" _Yusai….what's going on" said Kira._

" _Seems like I consumed a lot...and because of that I need to relive my final memory" said Yusai with his hair covering his eyes._

" _Final memory….(eyes widen)...tch" said Kira holding her anger._

" _Memory…" said Felisha._

 _Kira heard her and turned to her._

" _You see...Yusai lost his memories for the past 4 years...and we were searching for his memories but for him to remember his memories he had to go through painful experiences" said Kira with a sad expression on her face._

" _Painful experiences like wh..." Said Felisha but stopped when she saw a huge screen appearing out of nowhere._

 _Everyone had their focus on the screen._

 **In the memory screen**

 _{ 12 year old Yusai was standing in the middle of the room. He was crying hard. His hands were trying to wipe the tears away but couldn't. He was screaming. He was standing before Max who had blood on him. He was standing in front of Yusai's parents who were lying in a pool of blood. Max was going closer to Yusai. His eyes were like killers. He got close to Yusai but then everything went dark._

 _Yusai was falling in darkness. His eyes turned lifeless. (Thud)...he landed on a stony path. His head was facing in the direction of a little girl who looked one year older than him. She was with someone tall. She was coming toward him. She was yelling something._

" _Father, father…." said the girl with panic._

" _Felisha…(looking at Yusai)...go fetch your mother and tell her to get the nurses…(picking up Yusai)...we need to find help him" said the father._

 _She nodded. Then they both went in separate ways. Yusai was in the medical room. The nurses and doctors were checking him. The king, the queen and Felisha were outside of the room._

" _He's he going to be okay" said Felisha._

" _Yes...our best doctors are checking him….don't worry" said the King._

" _Don't worry sweet heart...you should get some rest...we will tell you when he's awake...you should get ready for tomorrow since your friend will come" said the queen._

" _Ok..please tell me when he wakes up" said Felisha and walked away._

" _Seems like our daughter cares for this boy a lot" said the King._

" _Well she has a kind heart...she probably would treat any stranger who is hurt" said the queen._

 _Then 3 days has past. Yusai was still in the medical room. He started to slowly wake up. His eye lids were opening. His eyes looked lifeless. He then got up. He was sitting on the bed. The door opened. Yusai did not react to it. The Queen and Felisha were at the door. Felisha had a shock look._

" _Hi...he's awake…" said Felisha and ran to him._

" _Be gentle Felisha...he might be scared...we did just find him on the road" said The Queen. She was walking toward them. She was looking at Yusai with caring eyes._

" _So what's your name.." said the queen._

" _...Yu….sai" said Yusai quietly._

" _Yusai...what an interesting name" said The Queen with a smile._

" _Hi Yusai...my name is Felisha" said Felisha raising a hand to him._

 _Yusai saw her hand but did not raise his. Felisha looked at him with confusion. Her mother looked at him. She saw something broken inside him. "Seems like he been through a lot" thought the queen._

" _You should take him outside Felisha...he might need a new scenery" said her mother. She nodded._

" _Come on Yusai…(grabbed his hand)..I'll show the rest of my friends" said Felisha. Yusai reacted to the word 'friends'._

 _They both were outside. Felisha was dragging him by the hand. Yusai didn't seem to care. They made it to a group of kids._

" _Hi everyone...meet Yusai...he my new friend" said Felisha._

" _Uh...what's up with his face"_

" _He's just like that...but I think we can change it if we play a game"_

" _Sure...lets pay tag" said a girl._

" _Alright let's play" said Felisha with a smile._

 _Then Felisha and her friends were playing tag. Yusai was looking at all of them. He saw their smiles on their faces and the care free attitude they show. He can hear their laughter of joy. He started to feel anger rise within him. He clenched his fist. His hair was covering his eyes. He then crouched down to his knees. He folded his arms on his legs and his head rested on his arms. "(Flashback: Max)" thought Yusai. He felt alone and anger. Seeing the smiles on their faces made him remember his best friend.._

 **Outside of the memory screen**

" _The first time I felt hatred toward anyone...I hated them…(clenching his fist)...there smiles brought the memory back...the feeling back…" said Yusai in a angry tone._

 _Everyone was shocked by his comment. "His memory….(flashback: Yusai's parents death)...I never knew how much I was hurting him" thought Felisha. Her hair was covering her eyes. A tear was sliding on her left cheek. Kira saw this and looked away. Her hair was covering her eyes. "Yusai" thought Kira._

 **In the memory screen**

 _Yusai and Felisha were standing by a gate._

" _Oooww, I can't wait.." said Felisha with excitement._

" _..."_

" _Yusai you need to be nice...my friend is coming...she is someone you don't want to act like that to…"_

" _..."_

" _Well I warned you…(looking through the gate)...I see her" said Felisha. She was waving her hand._

 _A girl who had red hair that looked 14 years old was coming to them. She was wearing silver armour. She has a sword on her left side. She was walking toward them. She then stopped in front of them._

" _Erza...I'm so glad you came" said Felisha hugging her._

" _Yes...I'm glad to be seeing again too" said Erza hugging her back._

" _So who's your friend" said Erza._

" _Oh his name is Yusai" said Felisha._

 _Yusai looked at Erza._

" _Hi Yusai...I'm Erza" said Erza with a smile holding a hand out to him._

" _..." Yusai saw the hand but looked away._

 _Erza got a tick mark on her head._

" _Oh Erza, don't take it the wrong way you see…(smash)" said Felisha but stopped when Erza grabbed Yusai's hand and smashed him to the ground._

" _There, that's how you shake hands" said Erza looking at Yusai._

 _She was shaking his hand while he was on the ground. He felt shivers go down his spine seeing Erza looking at him. She then let go._

" _Well should we go...I have a mission that all three of us can do" said Erza. Felisha nodded but Yusai didn't. He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed._

" _Your coming with us" said Erza in anger. She was dragging Yusai by the collar. Yusai was trying to get out of her grip but was being dragged in the ground. Felisha looked at him._

" _Told you so" said Felisha._

 **Outside of the memory screen**

 _Yusai was standing with fear remembering Erza._

" _That demon...she still haunts me even if its just a memory" said Yusai shivering in fear._

 _Everyone except Felisha were shaking with fear._

" _Wow did you see the way she treated Yusai…" said Issei shivering._

" _Never knew there was another demon other than Ki…" said Ichigo but stopped when Kira looked at him._

" _What did you say…" said Kira with anger._

" _No..nothing.."siad Ichigo sweating bullets. They all were shaking from Kira's anger._

" _Erza…" said Felisha remembering that moment. She was smiling._

 **Inside of the memory screen**

 _The three of them were in a field. Erza was leading them._

" _Alright this mission is too get the juicy strawberries down there(pointing to a strawberry bush)...but it's guarded..we need to be ready for the wild beast that will come out...I'm trusting you guys to guard my back" said Erza. Felisha nodded. Yusai did nothing._

 _(Smash!) Erza pinned down Yusai who was sweating with fear._

" _Listen hear Yusai...your part of a team now..never forget...always protect your friends" said Erza then got off his chest. Yusai still felt fear from her but go up to._

 _Then they all began to charge toward the strawberry bushes. Erza sensed danger. She took out her sword._

" _Get ready" said Erza._

 _Wild dog that were twice their size came. There was three of them. Erza was surprised but was prepared to fight them. Felisha had a sword hidden in her jacket. She began to attack. Yusai was surprised and shocked. He didn't know what was going on. Then one of the dogs came at him. He walked back but trip over a rock. He was sitting on the ground with his hands supporting his back. He was looking at the dog who was charging at him. The dog's eyes were red. Yusai felt fear. He was shaking. He didn't know what to do. Felisha and Erza saw him._

" _Yusai!" Yelled the girls._

 _Erza tried to go to him but the dog was blocking her._

" _Damn dog...get out of my way" said Erza in anger and started to cut him._

 _The dog was getting close to Yusai. The dog raised and claw to him and was about to smash him but…._

 _(Phzzt)_

" _Urrrgh" said Felisha in pain. She blocked the attack with her sword but was cut._

 _The dog moved back a bit. Felisha was on the ground. Yusai eyes widen. He was looking at Felisha._

" _Yusai...run…" said Felisha trying to get up._

 _Now two dogs were in front of them._

" _No….urgh" said Erza in pain. She got hit and smashed into a tree._

 _Yusai saw Erza fall and saw the dog that attack her getting close to her._

" _Run...Yusai" said Erza looking at him._

 _Yusai was shocked hearing what they were saying. His hair was covering his eyes. "Why do they want me to run…(clenching the grass)...why would they protect me…(Flashback: Erza "always protect your friends")..uh" thought Yusai. He then slowly stood up. His hair was covering his eyes. Felisha saw him stand up and was confused._

" _Run Yusai" said Felisha._

 _Yusai ignored her and was walking toward the dogs. Erza saw him._

" _Run away Yusai!" Said Erza._

" _You said to protect your friends...right...Erza..(looking at the dogs)..well then I will protect them...even if it cost me my life" said Yusai. He was staring at the dogs. His eyes weren't lifeless anymore. They showed determination._

 **Inside Him**

" _Rrrrroooaaaar" said the figure behind the flames._

 **Outside of him**

 _Yusai eyes glared with flames. Flames started to surround him. Felisha and Erza could feel his power. Erza had her eyes widen._

" _That's...magic" said Erza with a Shock expression._

 _Yusai then punched the ground. Flames started to cover the whole area. Felisha and Erza were covering their eyes with their arms. Then the flames cleared. They then saw Yusai lying on the ground with the three dogs knocked out. The whole area including the strawberry bush were destroyed._

" _Yusai!" Said Felisha in a worried tone. She went to him. He was unconscious with some bruises._

" _what type of magic was that…" thought Erza looking at Yusai._

 _Then they both brought Yusai back to the castle to heal him and themselves._

 _Two days have past. Yusai was healed the first day. He started to open up more. He and Felisha and Erza were hanging out together when Yusai was ready to walk about. Erza and Felisha did not tell him what happen to him since he doesn't remember but he seems like he has changed. They both had smiles on their faces. They went many places in the city. Even though there were times where Erza beats up Yusai for doing something stupid, they had fun. Today was Erza last day and they were at the gates._

" _Well seems like it's time for me to leave.." said Erza._

" _Uuh...really do you have to leave" said Felisha with a pout._

" _Yes...I need to go back to fairy tail" said Erza._

" _You said that was your guild...what is it exactly" said Yusai._

" _Well it's a place or should I clarify...it's my home where my nakama are.." said Erza._

" _Nakama?" Ask Yusai in confusion._

" _It means friend...you should visit some time...I know a few close friends of mine that would love to meet you" said Erza._

" _Really...maybe but...I might not fit well with them" said Yusai._

" _Don't think like that...the guild will accept you...even if you're a brat" said Erza. Yusai looked pissed off. Felisha giggled._

" _Well I should leave now" said Erza raising a hand to Yusai._

 _Yusai hesitated but then grabbed her hand. Erza jumped a bit and had a blush. She then smiled at him. He smiled back. Then Erza left. Felisha and Yusai were watching her leave. Wind was passing through them._

 _The next day, Yusai and Felisha hanged out. Yusai seemed a little sad but when Felisha brought him to a vendor, his spirits was lifted. He was eating crunch chocolate. He had a smile on his face Felisha did not see before and blushed._

 _It became dark and Yusai and Felisha said goodnight to each and went to their rooms. Yusai was staying in the castle and has his own room. (Thud)..When Yusai was walking he was hit behind the head._

 _Yusai was in a room. A candle was being the source of light in the room. Yusai was half naked. His arms were stretched with rope. He was shaped like a T . His head was down. He started to slowly wake._

" _I finally got my hands on you…I will unleash what is inside of you...your power will help me take over this kingdom" said the figure behind him._

 _Yusai looked who was talking his eyes widen. He saw Samuel behind him. He was placing his right hand over his back. Then a dark glow came from it._

" _Grrrugh uuuurrrgh" said Yusai in pain. He felt a burning sensation in his back. His eyes widen more. "(Flashback: Parents death)" thought Yusai._

" _Uuuuuuurrrrghhhh"_

 _Yusai was remembering his past. It was replaying in his head. He felt anger rise. He was clenching his teeth. The pain was so much that he felt he was being crushed by a boulder. He started to glow red. Then he released huge amounts of red energy. Samuel smiled. Yusai's back had cut marks from Samuel's power. Yusai then fell unconscious._

 _Morning was coming up. Yusai was in bed. He felt weak._

" _Aaaaaahhhhh"_

 _Yusai heard a scream and woke up._

" _Urrrgh" said Yusai in pain._

" _Aaaaaahhhhh, let go of me"_

 _Yusai knew that voice._

" _Felisha" said Yusai._

 _He then got outside and saw a man taking Felisha. Yusai began chasing him. He got out of the city and saw Felisha being held in a carriage._

" _FELISHA" yelled Yusai. He was running to her but didn't have the energy to go faster._

" _YUSAI!" screamed Felisha._

 _The carriage was moving faster and faster until Yusai couldn't see it._

" _Dammit" said Yusai and stopped._

" _I can't let her…(clenching his teeth)...I can't…(he started to rise with power, black wings appeared, he began to fly up)...Felisha I'm coming…(Yusai was high above the sky, he could see Felisha. His wings disappeared, he began to fall)...I wont let you…(hair covering his eyes)" thought Yusai falling to Felisha._

" _FELISHA" screamed Yusai._

" _Yusai!"_

 _Yusai made it and kicked the kidnapper off. Then he noticed the cliff. The carriage jumped off the path and was heading downward. Everything was going slow. Yusai was looking at the bottom and then at Felisha. He then had a small grin._

" _Felisha…(staring at her)...you showed me friendship….when I came here…I hated the way you and your friends were acting but….probably because my friend hurt me...I felt alone and betrayed...but when you and Erza protected me...I was shocked...that's when I understand that I wasn't alone….I had friends again...and it's because if you…(grapped her hand and threw her)...thank you….." thought Yusai with a smile._

 **Outside of the memory screen**

 _Yusai's memory was over. Everyone were speechless. Felisha was_ _crying hearing Yusai's thoughts. Yusai was standing, still with chains wrapped around him. His hair was covering his eyes. There was silence filling the air until someone broke it off._

" _And you said you're not a hero...because it seems to me you were" said Ichigo with grin. Yusai grinned from that comment._

 _(Phzzzt)_

 _Ichigo was pierced with a spike that went through his gut._

" _Urrrgh" said Ichigo in pain. Everyone eyes widen. Felisha stopped crying._

" _Don't call me a hero...the reason I saved her was because she is my friend…you hear...anyways…((smash)Yusai broke the chains))..I still didn't get my revenge" said Yusai in a cold tone._

 _Yusai then turned to Samuel._

" _Wait Yusai...what are you going to do with him" said Kira._

" _You will see" said Yusai with a smile._

" _Release" said Yusai_

 **Outside of Genjustu**

Everyone then got out of the genjustu, they found themselves in a field outside of the city. Then they saw Yusai and Samuel who were a bit farther from the city than them. Samuel eyes looked lifeless. He was kneeling before Yusai.

"Now listen good...if you ever come near Felisha or this city…(going near his ear)...I will kill you" said Yusai in a cold tone.

"Now leave" said Yusai.

Then Samuel stood up and turned around. He was walking away from the city. Yusai was watching him go. He was smiling evilly. Everyone was looking at Samuel leave and had confused looks.

"Why did Samuel leave so easily" said Kirito with confusion.

"Because I ruined his mind….during the time in my genjustu I was able to torture him or I should say his mind….I also messed up his memories...you can say now Samuel is a walking zombie..ah...isn't that funny" said Yusai in a normal tone.

"Torture his mind _"_ said Issei. Yusai then turned to him and everyone else.

"What you thought he would go free...don't underestimate me..you know" said Yusai with a smile.

Everyone felt chills running through their backs but then..(thud)...Yusai fell unconscious.

"Yusai" said Everyone.

If you want to right comments go ahead. If you have questions, I will try to answer.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Goodbye**

It has been two days since the castle had been destroyed. The city was rebuilding itself from the attack before and everyone was helping out. The castle was being rebuilt. Yusai was still unconscious and is sleeping in the infirmary.

"So should we wake him" said Ichigo looking at Yusai.

"Maybe…" said Kirito with his arms crossed.

"We have been here long enough and Rias isn't happy" said Issei.

"But what happens if he wakes up...will he be back to normal or dark Yusai" said Asuna leaning against the wall.

"Possible he might be the Yusai we know but we should get ready, knowing him he will attack us" said Ria's with her arms crossed.

"So should we wake him" said Asuna with curiosity.

"I can't take...I will wake up the idiot… (waking to him) ...he wasted enough of my time" said Kira with irritation.

"Ah, Kira I don't think you should wake him…" said Felisha with a worried smile.

"Don't worry...he still needs to say sorry to you….and I plan on making him" said Kira raising her fist above Yusai.

"But…(snore)" said Felisha but stopped when she heard Yusai.

Kira was beside Yusai's bed. She hand her fist above Yusai. She saw Yusai moving in his sleep. He was smiling peacefully. "That's so cute" thought Kira.

(Boink...Fzzzz)

Everyone eyes widen with shock. Their mouths were open. Yusai turned to his side. His left hand was holding something. " _Soft"_ thought Yusai. He wanted to know what was soft. He slowly opened his eyes. He slowly looked what his hand was holding. His eyes widen. Yusai hand was on Kira's right breast and she was fully naked. Yusai felt fear coursing through his veins.

"Crap..not agai…(SMASHED!)" said Yusai but stopped when Kira punched him so hard making smash into the wall.

Kira then grasped the bed sheets and wrapped it around her naked body. Her face is red like a tomato. She then turned to her Audience.

"GET OUT!" Yelled Kira in anger.

Everyone got out so fast leaving nothing but their dust figure self's that soon faded away.

Everyone was in the waiting room. Kira and Yusai were still in the infirmary. There was silence filling the waiting room. Issei had a blood dripping from his nose after seeing Kira naked. Ichigo still had a blush seeing Kira naked. Everyone had blushes. Then Ria's broke the silence.

"So that's how Kira was naked that first time" said Ria's with an evil smile.

"Who would have thought Yusai burned her closed off...no wonder he had that slap mark" said Asuna with an evil smile.

"The first time…" said Felisha with confusion.

Then they all heard footsteps. They all looked at the hallway.

(Thud...thud..) The foot steps were getting louder and louder.

Their hearts were pounding fast. " _Moment of truth...which Yusai will it be"_ thought Kirito. The footsteps sounded closer and then saw Yusai. He was holding his bruised face. He was all beat up. His hair was covering his eyes. Everyone waited in anticipation on which Yusai will it be.

(Gulp)..They all swallowed loud. Then Yusai head slowly rise.

"Traitors…." Said Yusai in a pouting tone. His face was like someone taking his favorite food from him. He had small tears.

Everyone then broke off laughing. They couldn't help being stupid seeing Yusai back to his old self but then they felt a dark Ora. They all stopped. Yusai stood up straight. His arms were on his side. He felt shivers go down his spine. He was sweating bullets. He felt Kira's dark Ora. He was shaking non-stop. Kira then appeared behind him. Yusai stood still. Kira was in a bad mood. Everyone then sat up straight. Kira had clothes on. She then found an empty seat. She sat down and then looked at everyone with murderous eyes.

"Forget what you saw….you hear" said Kira in a cold tone.

Everyone nodded quick.

"Good then…(took a breath in)..well now Yusai its time for you to apologize" said Kira back to normal.

" _That was fast"_ everyone thought. Yusai's then coughed and sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. He then looked at Felisha.

"Not sorry for destroying your castle…(smash)" said Yusai but got hit by Kira.

"Not that part" said Kira in anger.

"Fine…(rubbing his head)..Well it's a long story but I'm alive that's all you need to know and also things happen to me that lead me here….I m sorry for the way I attacked you twice and also for your mother's death…." Said Yusai.

Felisha eyes widen in shock. Everyone else also were shocked.

"How did you…" said Felisha.

"I used my Sharingan on you to look through your memories for Samuel..but I also saw some of the memories of your childhood…so after I found out what I wanted...I went to pay my respects…." Said Yusai.

Felisha had tears falling down her cheeks. She was wiping her tear away.

"Sorry…" said Felisha. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked who hand it was.

"It's alright…" said Kira with a smile. She had her hand on her shoulder.

Felisha then wiped all the tears away. Her eyes were red and puffed.

"Thank you Kira and...you too Yusai" said Felisha.

"Don't mention it...I also left something there" said Yusai with a mischievous smile.

"What did you do" said Ichigo.

Yusai looked away.

"Yusai...answer his question" said Kira in an anger tone.

Yusai felt her anger and started to talk.

"Well since I was there...I went to see my grave stone...and...smshd" said Yusai but did not didn't say the last word.

"You what" said Ria's.

"I..ssmhdit" said Yusai.

"Yusai" said Kira with anger.

"I smashed my gravestone" said Yusai.

"You what!" Said Everyone in shock.

"What, I didn't do anything wrong, it was my grave and I'm not dead so why not" said Yusai.

"What an idiot" said Kira rubbing her temple.

"You know you shouldn't have done that…" said Orihime.

"She's right" said Asuna.

(Giggle,giggle)

Everyone heard giggling and looked at Felisha. She was giggling and had a tear wiped off by her finger.

"Sorry, but it's true...he's alive so having his grave wouldn't make sense" said Felisha smiling.

"That's true...but you shouldn't have destroyed the gravestone….it could be important to Felisha" said Ria's.

Yusai realized that but then Felisha said.

"It's alright, knowing that he's alive is enough for me and knowing that he has friends also makes me happy" said Felisha.

"Ya, even though he can be a pain in the ass, we still are there for him" said Ichigo.

"Ya, to be honest when we thought you were going to kill someone...we all tried to stop you but...that speech about your type of revenge just made me even more afraid of you" said Issei scratching his head.

"Ya, I never knew you can be so dark Yusai" said Orihime.

"Also what you thought of yourself of not being a hero...you say that you're not a hero but you did things for all of us that we think…." Said Asuna but stopped when Yusai looked at her with cold eyes. But then Kirito stepped in.

"She's trying to say that even if you don't see yourself has a hero...we think you are...and that is something you can never change" said Kirito.

Yusai's was about to say something but Kira then spoke.

"Stop arguing about you being a hero...you're still an idiot to me…" said Kira. Everyone started to laugh. Yusai was pouting.

"Seems like everyone is enjoying themselves" said the King.

Everyone stop laughing and turned to the king who just walked in.

"Yusai...we need to talk" said the King in a serious tone.

"Sorry but we are going to leave soon, don't have time to talk to you" said Yusai.

"Yusai that's rude" said Kira.

"You know he's the king right" said Ria's.

"Ya, and what...I don't plan on following anyone except myself" said Yusai.

"Wait….you're leaving" said Felisha.

"Ya, we have somewhere to be" said Kira.

"Yes, this was a detour for us" said Ria's.

Felisha felt sad but then the king spoke.

"Well then if your are leaving I should tell Yusai….(going on his knees and bowing down)...thank you….thank you for saving my daughter again…" said the King.

"Tch...get up old man...I didn't do it for you, Felisha is my friend...and also (grinning)...I got something out of it" said Yusai grinning.

The king got up with a confused look.

"What did you get" said Ichigo.

"More power" said Yusai.

"Waow, so that's why you took the darkness out of Felisha, you wanted for yourself" said Kirito.

"Of course, I need something out of it...you know" said Yusai.

"Yusai...why do you have to be selfish sometimes" said Kira.

"But Yusai the darkness...isn't bad for you" said Felisha.

"No...you can say I have something feeding on it" said Yusai rubbing his head. Kira head popped a bit. She knew what he meant.

"Well we should leave" said Rias getting up.

"I guess so" said Ichigo getting up.

Everyone started to get up.

"Do you have to leave now" said Felisha in a sad tone.

"Yes...but who knows we might see each other again" said Asuna.

"Ya…(hugging her)...at least we spend time together for a little while...take care of yourself" said Orihime about to cry.

Rias, Asuna and Kira joined in.

"Take care of yourself" said Rias letting go.

"Ya, I hope you have a happy life" said Asuna letting go.

"Felisha…" said Kira hugging her but stop when Felisha whispered in her ear.

"Kira I'm happy you are with him….I had feelings for him back then but was afraid to confess to him...but now seeing him happy...I know that you love him much has I do...so please take care of him" said Felisha crying on her shoulder.

"Ya, I promise I will" said Kira starting to cry. Then she released her. They both were smiling.

Yusai then went in front of Felisha.

"Well this is it" said Yusai.

"Ya...you know Yusai Erza would be happy to know your alive..when she heard you were dead...she felt terrible...you should visit her in fairy tail" said Felisha.

"Sorry Felisha...but I can't...also don't tell her I'm alive...she probably will try looking for me but I will be gone.." said Yusai.

"Alright but you know she will not like this if she finds out...you know what she will do to you" said Felisha.

Yusai felt shivers go down his spine.

"Ya, but I can handle it….maybe" said Yusai. Felisha smiled. He then raised a hand to her. Felisha was surprised but ignored it and hugged him tight. Yusai was surprised but hugged her back.

"Alright we should be going" said Ria's. She used the white card to open a portal.

"Alright let's go" said Ichigo.

"Bye Felisha" said Orihime waving to her.

They all waved to her and the king. Yusai was about to enter the portal but then turned back.

"Felisha, don't worry, I know that you will be a great princess...just follow your heart" said Yusai with a smile.

Felisha was shock. " _How did he.."_ thought Felisha but stopped when she remember about Yusai seeing her memories. She nodded and smiled. Then everyone went through the portal and left Felisha and the king.


	20. Chapter 20

**(** Will be a long chapter **)**

 **The Hotel**

Everyone arrived at the location Ria's letter told them to go. They all had surprised faces. Right in front of them was a hotel but this hotel was differently designed. It looks smaller and it was all white.

"Uh so is this the battle tournament" said Yusai with disappointment.

"A motel" said Issei.

"No idiot, do you see that big 'hotel' sign...even if it doesn't look like it" said Ichigo.

"Why were we brought to a hotel" said Orihime.

"Who knows... somethings smell fishy here" said Asuna.

"Well we won't get answers here…(started walking) ...let's go inside" said Ria's.

They all began to walk into the hotel. The doors slide open for them. When they got in. They all were amazed. The whole place looked clean and elegant. There is a blonde lady employee at the front desk. She waved at them to come closer.

"Excuse me…." Said Ria's but was cut off by the lady.

"You must be Ria's Gremory...right" said the lady.

"Yes how did you…." Said Ria's but got interrupted.

"Well we were waiting for you and also….(looking at Yusai)...Yusai" said The lady.

"How did you know he was coming" said Kira with curiosity.

"Because he also received the invitation...right" said the lady.

"No he…" said Kira but got interrupted.

"Ya I did" said Yusai.

"What did you say" said Kira.

"Ya got it…(taking out the invitation from his pocket)..here" said Yusai.

"When did you get that" said Kirito.

"Well I just found it...lying under the bed at Ria's mansion where I was sleeping" said Yusai.

"How did you know where the letter was" said Issei.

"It was when Kira slapped me and I fell out of the bed and saw the letter" said Yusai.

"So it was an accident.." said Issei.

"That was no accident...he was officially invited" said The lady.

"Who invited him" said Kira.

"We will explain that later" said the lady.

"Later...we want answers now" said Ria's with a hint of anger.

"Sorry...but before I give out information...I need to register your group team...so would you mind telling the name of your team and members...you must also tell me who will be the leader of the team" said the lady.

"Team...what the hell is this….no one told us that we needed a team…i demand…." Said Ria's but got interrupted by Asuna.

"I think she's trying to say that we haven't made one yet" said Asuna in a calm manor.

"Well its alright...the end date to register is tomorrow...you can stay here for the time being" said The lady.

"Thank you and also may I ask you your name…" said Asuna.

"My name is Sandra" said Sandra.

"Well Sandra can you give us each a room to sleep" said Asuna.

"No sorry...there are only 4 rooms" said Sandra.

"4 rooms, I dem…" said Ria's in anger but stopped by Asuna.

"That's fine...can you hand us the keys for the rooms" said Asuna.

"Gladly...I will get it for you" said Sandra going to the back room.

"Hi Asuna...why did you do that" said Ria's.

"Because..who knows what will happen to us if we act violently...anyways there is a reason why you and Yusai were invited...don't you want to know why" said Asuna.

"Well ya" said Ria's with a surprised expression.

"Wow Asuna...who would have thought you think ahead" said Issei.

"Well you know….i thought we needed to know why we were brought here" said Asuna with a blush for being praised.

"Well she is with Kirito who probably would have said the same thing" said Kira.

"Ya…(scratchinh his neck)...but she said it better than I would" said Kirito smiling. Asuna was blushing red hearing that from Kirito.

During there conversation, Kira notice Yusai was off.

"Well here you are" said Sandra who walked in.

"Thank you" said Asuna."So who will go with" turning to the others.

"What" said Ichigo in confusion.

"She said there is only 4 rooms, so two people per room" said Asuna.

"Well me and Yusai will be in one room" said Kira.

"Oh, why...so he can burn your clothes off" said Ria's with a wicked smile.

"No...of course not...since we already are together...it only makes sense if we share a room" said Kira with a blush.

"Well if that's true...me and Kirito will share a room" said Asuna.

"Alright that leaves you four" said Kirito looking at Ria's, Issei, Ichigo and Orihime.

"Well I'm not going to share a room with a guy" said Issei.

"Same here" said Ichigo.

"Well.." said Kira looking Ria's.

"Fine...I will go with Issei and Ichigo will go with Orihime" said Rias.

"What!" Said Orihime with shock. She started to imagine her and Ichigo sleeping in one room. Her face was burning red with steam coming out.

Her name was being called but she didn't answer until he touched her.

"Orihime is that fine with you" said Ichigo.

"Uh..uh..y..ya" said Orihime with a red face.

"Alright that settles it...let's go to our rooms" said Kira.

They all nodded. They all went to their rooms. Each room was fancy. It was big that five people can be in and there will still be room. There was a wake in closet that can fit two people. A huge beautiful bathroom. It had a shower and a bath that can fit two people in. The most shocking for everyone was that there was one huge bed, fit for two. There is a night table with a lamp on it on each side of the bed.

Two people had different thoughts about the bed.

" _Yes...I can finally sleep next to Ria's...maybe even do more than sleep"_ thought Issei.

" _Crap..why didn't they tell us there was only one bed"_ thought Ichigo.

Everyone entered their rooms and explored it.

 **Yusai and Kira's room**

They both entered the room. Yusai is behind Kira. He was stretching is right arm up.

"Wow this room is…" said Yusai but stopped by Kira.

"Cut the act...I know Yusai" said Kira.

Yusai was surprised but smiled. He then felt dizzy and fell forward on Kira's back.

"Nothing gets by you" said Yusai in a weak voice on her left shoulder.

She then touched Yusai's forehead.

"Your burning up...you should lay down" said Kira bring Yusai to the bed.

Yusai was breathing hard. He was burning up. Kira put a wet towel on his forehead.

"Why didn't you say your sick" said Kira.

"Because this is not a normal sickness that Orihime can heal" said Yusai.

"What do you mean" said Kira with a worried tone.

"I consume a lot of darkness…(grabbing his left chest)...I can sense the darkness taking form inside of me...there is something important I need to tell you...so listen" said Yusai sitting up. Kira felt worried but was going to hear what Yusai was going to say.

 **Kirito and Asuna room**

They were already in bed. They changed into their sleeping clothes. Asuna was wearing a salmon night dress and Kirito just a plain black shirt with gray sweat pants. Kirito was sitting against the wall with Asuna resting on his chest.

"Its been awhile since we were like this" said Asuna smiling.

"Ya, with everything going on..we barely relax" said Kirito.

"So what do you think will happen next…"

"What do you mean"

"Yusai has all his memories right...will he go back to his normal life"

"I don't know…you should remember Slayer is still alive and Yusai thinks it's his responsibility to stop him because he brought him to this world"

"So we still are going to fight"

"Ya but Asuna if you(thud)...awoo"

"That's what you get...I know what you were about to tell me...and no...like I told you last time in SAO...I'm not going to let you do this alone…"

"(Smiling).. alright….but we need to get stronger"

"Stronger?…"

"Ya, that battle with Rizon….how easy he beat us...I plan on training my hardest if I want to be beside Yusai"

"But didn't Yusai think you already are stronger than him"

"Ya but there are other enemies out there much stronger...that's why I need to get stronger if I want to protect you and my friends"

"(Blushing)..well I will do the same...I will learn more magic and improve my sword technique...so I can protect you and everyone else I care about".

They both smiled at each other. They turned off their lamps and fell asleep with Kirito pulling Asuna to his chest while she snuggled into him.

 **Ichigo and Orihime room**

They both changed to their PJ's. Orihime is wearing a pink shirt with pink sleeping pants. Ichigo was just wearing a white top and sweatpants. They turned off the lights already and are ready to go to bed but Ichigo was lying on the floor in the left side of the bed while Orihime was lying on the bed on the right side. There was an awkward mood between them. They were still awake.

" _This feels weird...why doesn't he come on the bed"_ Thought Orihime.

" _why did we have to share a room...it feels so awkward and the floor isn't comfortable...maybe I can ask if I can sleep on the bed…(shaking his head)... ...I probably will stay up the whole night"_ thought Ichigo.

" _He must feel uncomfortable….i need to ask him.."_ thought Orihime.

"Ichigo...are you still awake" whispered Orihime.

"Ya, why are you still awake" whispered Ichigo.

"Couldn't sleep...does it feel comfortable on the floor"

"Uh..Ya..are you comfortable on the bed"

"Oh..yes..are you sure your ok sleeping on the floor because there is enough room on the bed"

"Will you be okay if I sleep next to you"

"Ya…(blushing)...I will feel fine"

"Alright…(getting up and going on the bed)...wow this feels way better than sleeping on the floor"

"(Giggled)... goodnight Ichigo"

"Goodnight Orihime"

Then they both fell asleep.

 **Issei and Rias room**

Rias is in the shower while Issei was lying in bed.

" _I'm in the same room has Ria's...I wonder what can happen"_ thought Issei with a smile.

" **Issei..** "

Issei stopped smiling after hearing a familiar voice.

" _What was that"_ thought Issei.

" **Issei** …"

"Who's there" said Issei sitting up.

"Issei, it's just me" said Ria's in a towel.

"Oh sorry Ria's" said Issei.

Rias was surprised that Issei didn't react to her. _"thats weird"_ thought Ria's.

"Turn around, I'm going to change clothes...so don't peek" said Ria's turning around. Her back was facing Issei.

She looked over to her shoulder to see if Issei was peeping at her but it was the opposite. He covered himself with the bed sheets. It didn't seem like he was looking at her. This made Ria's shrug the feeling she has. She then took out a disc out of her old clothes. She then then dropped the towel and turned around fast to see if Issei was looking but he wasn't.

"Issei" said a naked Ria's. She was walking closer to him.

She then saw no reaction from him. That made her sad. She then pressed the button on the disc. Her PJ's magically appeared on her. She was wearing a light pink night gown. She then turned off the lamp next to her bed. She then got under the covers. She glanced at Issei again. He hadn't moved. Rias then turned her self looking at her lamp. Her back was facing Issei. She brought the covers more to her to cover her head.

"Goodnight...Issei" whispered Ria's softly.

 **Yusai and Kira's room**

(SLAP!)

A sound of a fading slap filled the air. Kira eyes were hidden by her hair. She just slapped Yusai's right cheek. Silence filled the air. Yusai was looking at her with sadness. His eyes seemed faded. Kira was sitting on the bed with her hands on the bed. Her legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Her upper body is facing Yusai. Her hands were on the bed.

"Why…" said Kira clenching her the bed sheets.

"..."

"Tell me why…"

"You already know why" said Yusai.

This made Kira look up at him. She had tears in the corner of her eyes.

Yusai looked at her with a sad expression.

"We can't do that...I can't do that...you said you can handle it...you told me…" said Kira.

"I did...and I am but...this different...I don't think I can…" stopped by Kira.

"Yes you can…"

"Kira…"

"No...I will not do it…"

"But if you don't...I will.."

"But you won't….you would never"

"You should know that because I have all my memories...I will be vulnerable to darkness...who knows what can happen that's why I want…"

(Slap!)

"No...we won't...listen to me...we are your friends and no matter what we won't just give up...so don't you give up" said Kira. She had a fist on Yusai's heart.

Yusai eyes widen but then turned to normal.

"You know...I can't see you crying but..(reaching out to her cheek and wipe a tear away)..I can tell your crying"

"What do you mean you can't see"

"My eyes...right now I can only see darkness"

"What!...why" said Kira in shock.

"Probably because I used my Sharingan to much...he didn't tell me that this might happen"

"Who are you talking about"

"You do remember that fight with Max right"

"Ya.."

"The power I used was not my own but from these two people who have great power..one of them gave me the sharingan but told me that it was temporary unless I use it properly which I did"

"Who were they"

"Don't know…"

"Why did they help you"

"It was accidentally...they were doing some synchronization training...that's were I learned how to synchronize"

"So your blind now"

"Ya"

Silence filled the air for a bit then Kira broke it.

"So do you know how long"

"I'm not sure...but remember what I told you"

"Ya I remember but...I'm not going to do what you ask"

"But Ki…" stopped by Kira.

"No Yusai...I won't... because I will find a way...to save you..you hear" said Kira. Her eyes showed determination. "No matter what you say...I will follow my own heart...I won't get ordered by you are anyone..I will save you..again...even if I have to go to hell and back...Yusai don't underestimate me and your friends" said Yusai pointing to Yusai's chest.

Yusai was lost in words. Even though he could not see her. He can hear her determination and the truth in her words. He then smiled. He got closer and kissed her with lots of love. She was surprised by the kiss but then Yusai pulled away. Kira looked at him with a curious expression.

"I thought you can't see"

"Well I can still hear your annoying mouth"

"(Giggling)..oh really..(go closer)..can you hear it now" said Kira with a smile.

Yusai then got close. They started kissing with more passion this time.

 **The Next Day**

It was morning and everyone got out of bed. They all met at the center of the hotel which was like a living room. It has sofas around the table. There was also a kitchen. Then there was a huge flat screen TV on the wall. Everyone were sitting on the couch. They all looked tired.

"So how did everyone sleep" said Kira.

"Fine" said Ichigo and Orihime together with blushes on their faces.

"Great" said Asuna with a smile.

"Never felt so good in days" said Kirito stretching his arms.

"Ya, I feel so relax" said Issei.

"ya, you would…" whispered Ria's. She didn't feel that happy this morning from last night.

Issei thought he heard something from Ria's but ignored it.

"So have we decided" said Sandra walking in.

"Oh Sandra..good morning" said Asuna.

"Decided what" said Yusai.

"you know Yusai….the team registration" said Kira.

"Oh right...ya we got it.." said Yusai.

"Wait what...we all have to talk about together" said Ria's.

"Dont worry I can tell you now..(looking at Sandra)..well the team.." said Yusai but got interrupted.

"Yusai...we need to all agree to this" said Kira.

"What is there to agree...we all are stuck together with these dragon marks…(showing his right arm, the mark started to glow, then it went back to normal)...we can't be in separate teams….we need to stick together...just like you said Ichigo...so the team members are all of us" said Yusai to Sandra.

"What..I didn't agree.." said Ria's but stopped by Sandra.

"Ok, now the leader...would that be you" said Sandra to Yusai.

"No…." Said Yusai.

"What!" Said everyone in shock.

"What...you thought I was going to be a leader…" said Yusai looking at everyone.

"Well ya...you were leading us in finding your memories in the first place…" said Ichigo.

"No...you followed...I wasn't the leader...you guys could have left.." said Yusai.

"So who is the leader" said Sandra.

"Ya who is it...Yusai" said Ichigo.

"Kirito" said Yusai looking at Kirito.

"What..me...I dont think I can...I'm not that strong to lead...Yusai your stronger than me...you shown it many times...you should be leader" said Kirito.

"No..I don't fit the role...being leader isn't someone who is the strongest...its someone who is smart, brave and have the skills to get out of the toughest situation...they don't go in without a plan...they are the ones with the plan that will lead the team to victory...they also care for everyone and would protect them… I might have some of those qualities but I don't see myself has a leader...I know you were once a leader of a team...and I'm sorry for what happen...but you can't let that stop you from being our leader...we need you Kirito" said Yusai.

Everyone were surprised with Yusai speech. Kirito did not know what to say but then felt a hand on his.

"He's right...you should Kirito...you are the one that can fit the role" said Asuna smiling.

"She right" said Ichigo smiling.

"Can't have anyone better" said Orihime with a smile.

"Well at least it's not some idiot...you should lead us Kirito" said Rias with a smile.

"There is no man better" said Issei with a smile.

"You can do it Kirito" said Kira with a smile.

Yusai was smiling at him. Kirito did not know what to say but then smiled.

"Ok, I will do it" said Kirito.

"Ok then...leader is Kirito now team name" said Sandra.

"Team name!" Said Everyone with a shock reaction.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Team**

"A name" said Ichigo.

"We don't have one" said Issei.

"Yusai, any ideas" said Kira.

"No, no clue" said Yusai.

"That's why we should all talk about this together" said Ria's crossing her arms.

"Sandra, can we give our name later" said Asuna.

"Hmm..you do need to register your teams name...I will give you by the end of this afternoon" said Sandra.

"Ok thank you" said Asuna.

Sandra left the living room.

"alright guys we have till afternoon...we need to figure this out" said Asuna.

"Why not the powerful 8" said Issei.

"Where did you get that out of….the trash" said Rias with some anger. Issei was shocked by this.

"Well how about the dark souls" said Ichigo.

"Won't make sense...we all don't have dark souls" said Asuna.

"Well I know a few people…"said Ichigo looking at Rias and Kira. (Thud...thud). They bruised Ichigo after he they saw him turn to them.

"How about….friendship fighters" said Orihime.

"We need something more threatening Orihime" said Yusai.

"He's right...who knows who will be in this tournament" said Ria's.

"Dark seekers….its short and make sense because we always run in to people who control darkness or uses it" said Kira.

"She's right...does sound a little threatening" said Asuna.

"Maybe.." said Ria's.

"What do you think Kirito… since you are the leader" said Kira.

"Well it does sound good but…" said Kirito but got interrupted.

"We should all take a break...let's go outside" said Yusai.

"But we need a team name" said Asuna.

"We will...but all the names are bad...maybe going outside might give us a better idea" said Yusai and started walking.

"Well he does have a point...we might get something outside" said Orihime.

They all looked at each other and began to walk outside. They got through the doors. The sky was mixed with colours. Purple, red, and black. Everyone can feel the wind against their skin.

"You know, seeing this place..I get the feeling we are still in the underworld" said Kira.

"So you feel it too...I sensed the same feeling too but this is different somehow" said Ria's.

"its a little more relax than the underworld" said Kirito.

"Ya, its weird" said Ichigo.

Then Yusai, Issei, Ichigo and Kirito marks on their right arms started to glow.

"Urrrgh" said the four in pain.

"It's burning" said Ichigo holding his arm.

"Ichigo are you ok...let me take a look" said Orihime. She began to look at his right arm.

"Urgh...I feel it too" said Issei.

"Now you feel a burning sensation" whispered Ria's to herself in anger. She still was angry from last night.

"Somethings coming...and it's powerful….remember that girl…(Flashback: Girl came out of nowhere and told them about their marks)...she said if it glows.. something strong is near" said Kirito holding his mark.

"So what is it...I don't sense anything" said Kira.

"Guys look..(looking up to the sky)... something is in the sky" said Asuna with a worried expression.

"What is that" said Orihime.

Everyone started to looked up to the sky. All their eyes widen in what they are seeing. It was huge, flying through the clouds. It had wings that can cover the hotel they are staying in. Its tail was long that it could take them out with one fail swoop. What they were seeing was a dragon.

"The great red" said Ria's with a surprised look.

"The great red?.." said Kira with confusion.

"It's a power dragon that is hardly seen...he travels through Dimension….he is a dragon you don't want to mess with" said Ria's.

"That strong...will he attack us" said Orihime with worry.

"No, to be honest...he's harmless...I saw it once..up close..he didn't attack me but I felt his power...I knew that I would lose against him" said Issei.

The dragon soon went through a clutter of clouds and vanished. The marks started to disappear. Yusai was smiling.

" **That dragon has incredible strength"**

" _Ya it does...do you think you're a match for it" thought_ Yusai. He was talking to the figure inside him.

" **The strength I have now...no"**

" _Well don't worry... because one day I will be the one that will take it down"_

" **Ahahah….you taking on a dragon...ahahah..dont make me laugh...your just a human"**

" _I know I'm just a human but...aren't you also a...dragon"_

" **So you figured it out"**

" _Of course...with all that roaring...it's hard not to...also your shadow looked like a dragon...it was hard to believe...but tell me do you have a name"_

" **...I'm the crimson dragon emperor...Nexus"**

" _Nexus...well seems like I have an answer"_

Yusai then turned around to the others. They all looked at him.

"Let's call our team...the dragon revolution" said Yusai.

"Dragon revolution?" said Everyone.

"Ya, since we don't follow any type of government or anyone other group...it makes sense" said Yusai.

"Ya but where did the dragon come from" said Kira.

"Well since the markings on our arms make a dragon...and we saw the great red...and also a dragon is strong and fierce and people fear them...it's a perfect fit for us" said Yusai.

"Well it does sound good" said Issei.

Rias did not comment.

"Sounds good to me" said Ichigo. Orihime nodded.

"Alright...our team name is the dragon revolution" said Kirito.

They all went back inside the hotel. They saw Sandra sitting at the front desk.

"So have you decided…" said Sandra.

"Yes...our team name is the dragon revolution" said Kirito.

"Alright then...you will be on in a few minutes...you should get ready" said Sandra.

"Wait what…" said Kirito but then Sandra teleported out.

"Where did she go" said Orihime.

"That bitch...I knew we should have done it my way" said Rias.

"Relax Rias... sounds like we have to be somewhere...and if that's the case we should change" said Asuna.

"She's right" said Kira.

"Ok...but I'm not wearing matching clothing...don't want to experience that again" said Ichigo remembering the soul reapers.

"Ok then...let's wear the clothes we got from Felisha" said Asuna.

"Felisha…" said Yusai with confusion.

"Oh ya..when you were unconscious, Felisha made us clothing for us...I have yours in a disc..but these clothes won't just appear on us..we have to put them on ourselves this time.." said Kira.

"Alright then…" said Yusai.

"We should all go back to our rooms and change and meet back here" said Asuna.

Everyone nodded and began to walk to their rooms.

 **Issei and Rias room**

Issei was near the bed. He took out the disc and pressed the button. The clothes Felisha gave him appeared on his bed. He was about to put it on but then saw Rias standing behind him. He felt anger from her.

He turned around slowly. He saw Rias glaring at him. He felt shivers go down his spine.

"Rias...why aren't you taking out the clothes." Said Issei nervously.

"Well I can't with you in the room" said Ria's with a anger tone.

"Oh...right" said Issei with a blush. "I will go to the bathroom so you can change". He began walking to the bathroom.

"You better not peek" said Ria's without turning.

Issei stopped and his head popped up. He began to think dirty thoughts about Ria's naked. (Thud)...Issei fell backwards with blood coming from his noise. Rias heard Issei fall and turned around. She was surprised seeing Issei. His face was red and she saw blood running down his cheek. Rias had a smile. Issei saw her and got up fast holding his noise.

"Sorry...I'll be in the bathroom" said Issei running to the bathroom.

"Closed the door...you perv" said Ria's with a smile.

(Slam)Issei shut the door.

 **Ichigo and Orihime room**

They both got into the room.

"I will head to the bathroom and change.." said Ichigo walking to the bathroom.

"Ok..I'll be here" said Orihime.

She took out the disc and dropped it on the bed. Her clothes then appeared. She smiled looking at them.

 **Kirito and Asuna room**

They both entered the room. Asuna was walking to the walk in closet.

"Where you going" said Kirito.

"Im going to the walk in closet and change...we probably might not come back here so I wonder what will it be like to have a walk in closet" said Asuna.

She then entered the closet. She closed the door. Kirito then sigh. He took out the disc and threw it on the bed. Clothes appeared.

 **Yusai and Kiras room**

They entered the room.

"Here" said Kira throwing him the disc.

"So my clothes are here" said Yusai.

"Ya, now go to the bathroom" said Kira.

"Why"

"So I can change"

"But why"

"(Tick marks)...because I need to change"

"I don't see the problem...i saw you naked….(smash)". Yusai was smashed into the bathroom wall. Kira was blushing hard.

"That was an accident...or it wasn't because…(rasing her fist)..if it wasn't…." Said Kira but stopped.

" ..it was an accident…im going to change in the bathroom…(slam)" said Yusai sweating bullets. He ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Good" said Kira. She threw the disc on the bed. Her clothes appear.

 **In the bathroom**

" _Let's see what she has for me"_ thought Yusai. He places the disc on the bathroom table. Clothes appeared. His eyes widen and smiled.

He began to but on his clothing. He had a black V neck shirt underneath an open up red blazer. It had gray pockets and the edges(like end of sleeves and collar) it was colour gray. It also has a line connecting the arm pit to the shoulder which is colour gray and also on the other side. He was wearing gray jeans.

When Yusai was done changing he saw himself in the mirror. He smiled. He then raised his right hand to his front hair. He went through it a bit to make it stand up. He then went to the door and opened it. But he then remembered that Kira was on the other side. " _Crap_ " thought Yusai but it was to late. The door flew open. His eyes widen seeing Kira.

She was wearing a light green V neck shirt underneath a white vest..(it's not a winter vest. It's like for summer or spring). She was wearing a white skirt. She also was showing some cleavage.

She was doing her hair until she heard the door open. She turned around slowly and saw Yusai. She blushed because she was embarrassed and how good Yusai look. They both stared at each other for along time until Yusai's broke the silence.

"You look great" said Yusai with a smile.

"You do too" said Kira with a smile. Then they got out of the room.

 **Living room**

Yusai and Kira were first one to arrive but then the next pair arrived. It was Ichigo and Orihime.

Ichigo was wearing a white long sleeved V neck shirt underneath a open black blazer vest..(don't know the name but it looks like a blazer with no sleeves) and blue jeans.

Orihime was wearing a white V neck shirt that shows her cleavage underneath a black blazer with pink at the end of the sleeves. She also was wearing a black skirt. (You can find an image of her in Google).

"Just you guys here" said Ichigo.

"Ya" said Yusai.

Ichigo sighed and took a seat. Orihime was also taking a seat next to Kira.

"I like your outfit" said Kira with a smile.

"You too, I can't believe Felisha gave us all this...I wonder how I can repay her" said Orihime.

Then a few minutes later the next pair came. It was Issei and Rias.

Issei was wearing a red V neck shirt underneath a black blazer vest with white lines in front of it. He was wearing black jeans.

Rias was wearing a red stripe V neck white shirt underneath a black blazer with no sleeves..(not a heavy one like for the spring or summer) and dark violet skirt.

"So, only two members left" said Ria's.

"Ya, Kirito and Asuna are taking quit a while" said Kira.

"We just have to wait" said Ria's. She started to find a seat. Issei followed and sat next to her.

A few minutes passed and Kirito and Asuna came.

Kirito was wearing a dark black V neck shirt underneath a black blazer with gray patterns like his Sao robe pattern design…(See in Google underworld Kirito outfit to get a clearer description) and was wearing black pants.

Asuna was wearing a white V neck shirt underneath a light red blazer with no sleeves..(almost like a vest) and a red skirt.

"We're the last ones...sorry if we kept you waiting long" said Asuna.

"No, don't worry..we haven't waited that long" said Orihime.

"Well you're here now...that's all that matters" said Ichigo.

"Alright, where's Sandra" said Kirito.

"We haven't seen her yet" said Yusai.

"So do we have to wait here.." said Asuna.

Then they all heard a noise. It was coming from the huge TV screen. It soon open apart. A bright white light was coming from the entrance the TV made.

"What's that…" said Ichigo.

"Looks like an entrance" said Kirito.

"Does Sandra want us to go in" said Issei.

"Well if that's true..(started walking)..we can't keep her waiting...This will be our new adventure...I don't know what will happen...but just know..I have your back" said Yusai not turning to them and stopped.

"Things will about to get interesting" said Ichigo with a smile and started walking.

"I can finally get to see who invited me…" said Ria's walking.

"I wonder what kinds of people we will meet" said Issei walking.

"Well as long as we have each other...we can take on anything" said Asuna walking.

"She's right...we all face the challenges waiting for us together" said Orihime walking.

"I will try my best to be a good leader" said Kirito walking.

Kira was the last person to follow Yusai. She can see all there backs. They all were standing in front of the entrance. She saw Yusai in the middle. She saw that Yusai wasn't alone anymore.

" _Yusai..you have been alone for sometime now...you dealt with so much pain alone...but not anymore..you have friends that are with you now..and we will do anything to help you like you would do for us...we know that your way of doing things does scare us but we won't runaway...if you start to scare us..we will overcome it...no matter what Yusai we will stand beside you...because we are your friends"_ thought Kira.

"Come on…(reaching a hand to her)..Kira..are you coming" said Yusai with a smile.

"Ya..of course I am you Idiot" said Kira with a smile. She ran to him and grabbed his hand. They lock fingers.

"Well guys..it's time to face whatever is out there" said Yusai.

They all looked ahead with determination in their eyes. They all took their first step and entered the portal.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Well it seems like you faced quite a lot..Yusai" said Tomo.

"..."

Yusai was chained up. His hands were spread out. His head was down. His legs were dangling. He had cuts and bruises. There was a small pile of blood underneath him.

"Seems like this memory took a lot out of you...but this isn't over...your training isn't finish…"

"..."

"Do you want to quite"

"...(head rising)...bring it on" said Yusai with a smile.

(Note: To understand this part read book 1 the first three pages...but in short this Yusai is the present. He is rewatching his past and feeling the pain his past self feels. This is training for him. Something happen to him that lead him here. He will continue to watch his memories until he reaches his present memory)

To be continued….

Well this is the end of book 3. The next one will be the continuation but will be in a different category. The Story is called ' The Rogue Hero'.


End file.
